Say Sorry
by MissingMommy
Summary: "'No, I like the dress and you look amazing in it. Why would I be dancing with you if you didn't turn me on' he asked. First thing that came to mind was that Malfoy was flirting with me and secondly, he said I turned him on."
1. You could flourish in those houses

A/n- Okay, so this is my new Rose/Scorpius. Hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer:_ I hereby announced that I don't own Harry Potter or the songs I posted at the beginning of most of the chapters. Just thought you should know I'm not J K Rowling.

Other news:___the summary has been changed._ Previous summary was as followed: Rose, Al, and Scorpius has a long year ahead of them as NEWT's come up, family drama, and they learn their way through this crazy thing called life. R/S A/OC and other pairings. Thank you.

I guess my defiance and eventual difference started when I entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the first time.

I stood in the Great Hall, nervously glancing around. I heard so many stories of the war and the battle fought in this every hall. If Uncle Harry and dad wouldn't have told us how damaged Hogwarts became during the battle, I wouldn't have believed a battle was fought here. The staff had remodeled in the decade after the war. After a decade of remodeling, Hogwarts had finally been reopened to students.

"Weasley, Rose," echoed throughout the hall and brought me out of my memories. I glanced around the room and I slowly made my way up to the stool. I spotted Professor Longbottom sitting to the left of the middle. He smiled and encouraged me to continue on my quest to the hat. He was appeared to be older than he had seemed days before. His eyes were tired with visible dark rings underneath them. My eyes found Professor McGonagall next, who just started out at me. She was quiet aged from the pictures that scattered the Burrow. Her hair was completely white and was appeared that it was never free of the bun she wore it in.

I finally arrived at the stool and took the seat as the Professor placed the hat on my head. The rough, tattered material made me shiver as it slid to hide my face. "Another Weasley I see. Just like your father with your temper. You have a great mind, like your mother. Now, where to place you is the question. You have brilliance to be in Ravenclaw, but the loyalty to be in Hufflepuff. You are independent and sly like most of the Slytherins. What? No Slytherin or Hufflepuff. You could flourish in those houses. Well, I know then…Ravenclaw!" The last word must have been yelled out because the hat was removed from my head.

I wanted to refuse to meet my cousin's eyes, but something drew me to stare at each one. Their eyes all told me they were disappointed that I didn't chose Gryffindor. I diverted my eyes to the ground and made my way to the cheering Ravenclaw table. I sat with my back toward them, despising the looks in their eyes. I didn't understand why they weren't happy for me. I understood that every Weasley until that point was placed in Gryffindor without a moment's hesitation. I just didn't have the courage that was needed to be possessed by a person to land them in Gryffindor I guess, since the Hat never spoke of courage when he was listing out my attributes.

I spoke to no one as I turned to watch Albus be sorted. He had always been taller than me, by at least a few inches. His hair messy, barely touching the tops of his ears and hung slightly in those green eyes her had inherited from his father's mother. I was jealous that the hat didn't cover his face as it had done to mine. His face was scrunched up as he debated with the hat. I tapped my foot impatiently as the hat decided where to put Al. After a few minutes, the hat screeched, "Slytherin!"

The great hall silenced as the Professor took off the hat. Al glanced to meet my eyes knowing that if he glanced at any other family member, he would meet the same fate I did. I nodded my approval to him and he scurried off to sit facing me, at the Slytherin table.

I turned and tried to make conversation with the two people sitting close to me, but the one shushed me before I could pronounce an entire sentence. I rolled my eyes. My attention was caught as the Professor loudly called, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

The boy that dad had pointed out at the train station shyly approached the stool. He was slight short than Al, probably by less than an inch. His translucent blonde hair was gelled back and his eyes appeared to be blue. The hat engulfed his head, so his face disappeared from my view. It took minutes, even longer than Al's, for the hat to come to a conclusion. "Slytherin!" it announced with a yell.

I saw a grimace cross his face as he made it to the cheering Slytherin table. His eyes met mine as he sat down beside Al. The eyes that once appeared to be blue were in fact a light gray with flecks of blue in them. Definitely the most unique eyes I have ever seen. I recalled one story that Uncle Harry told us kids of how quickly the hat decided on Draco Malfoy's placement into a house. Evidently Scorpius wasn't like his father, so why was dad trying to get me to stay away from him?

I was going to become his friend no matter what my father said, or so I thought.

A/n- How did you like?


	2. Don't be so certain Rosie

A/n- new chapter! Enjoy!

_Rose's POV_

I had made it seventh year. It had been hectic in the past couple years. I mean between Quidditch, my studies, and trying to find time to be with my friends and family, I barely had any time for myself.

I was truly surprised when the Head Girl badge came in. I wasn't the good girl. I had played pranks on dozens of the students, gotten a few dozen detentions, and often caused yelling matches in the middle of a hallway with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Looking back, most of my detentions were because of a yelling match with Malfoy.

When the badge came in, my dad gloated for the rest of the summer to anyone who would listen. But now, I stood on the train with my badge pinned to the front of my robes, heading back to Hogwarts for my final year and I couldn't be more excited.

"Rose, we probably need to head to the prefect carriage," Al said, interrupting my thoughts.

I glanced to my left where Al was standing next to me. He was a good head taller than me, and his muscles were definitely toned from a summer of Quidditch with the family. His raven hair fell in curls over his emerald eyes. Next to Scorpius, Al was the heartthrob of Hogwarts.

"I guess you're right. Let's go before we're late," I sighed.

Once I entered the carriage, I glanced around at the prefects for the upcoming year. The room seemed divided into four sections. Not many people sat with different house prefects. I spotted Lily chatting with some of her fellow Slytherin mates. Lily had followed her brother into Slytherin two years after we were sorted. Now, as a fifth year, she was named Slytherin Ice Princess and for a good reason too. She was cold as ice when spoken to, made very few friends, and was very soft spoken. It was a rare sight to see her talking among friends.

At fifteen, Lily was beautiful. She had raven hair like her brother and crystal eyes like my dad. None of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's children inherited red hair like Aunt Ginny. Everyone was shocked with Al making Slytherin, but no one expected Lily to join him.

I moved my focus from Lily to see Hugo sitting with his Gryffindor mates. He was named Gryffindor the same year Lily was named Slytherin. They were close but since their houses were rivals, they hardly spoke two words to each other. Hugo was very outspoken, which is another reason they don't get along anymore. Lily would stay quiet during a fight with Hugo which would anger him even more. Hugo was a little shorter than I was, with muscles that were defined by months of Quidditch. He had mum's dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

I moved from glancing at my younger brother to staring at Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy. I nodded to him as Al took his seat next to his younger sister. "Okay, listen up," I yelled over the chatter.

"Let us be the first to congratulate you all on making prefects. I know better than any of you how hard it is to set an example for the younger students, so all I ask as your Head Girl is that you attempt to set an example," I started, my voice echoing in the quiet compartment.

"This year, Weasley and I are going to make some changes to the pairs during patrolling. We agreed that we don't know many of our other prefects because we stay with our house during patrol. From now on, you will no longer be with your house during patrolling," Scorpius started.

The compartment filled with sighs, demands to know why, and yells of hatred mostly coming from Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects. "Shut up!" I yelled. "We have made a master list, and yes, we know that some nights won't work out for some of you because of Quidditch practice, so we are expecting a few changes but for the most part it will stay the same. I expect each of you to act as mature adults with the person you have to patrol with. The lists will be hung on the bulletin board in each of your common rooms tomorrow. Those of you on the Quidditch teams must come to us with the list of practice times so we can change your patrolling times."

"Okay, so that was patrolling. We also will have our first meeting the third Wednesday of this month. During the meeting, we will plan a dance. McGonagall wants to have a dance this year so it falls to us to organize it. That's all isn't it Weasley?" Malfoy turned to me.

"I'm pretty sure that's it. You are all free to go," I announced, waving my hand.

"Weasley, Head compartment is all yours," he muttered before he left.

Al, Hugo, Lily and a few of my friends gathered around me. "We don't have a compartment, and everywhere is probably full already," Al groaned.

"That's okay, we have the Head compartment," I replied, leading the group to the compartment I heard about from Sophie, a graduated Ravenclaw Head.

I slid the door open to a slightly bigger compartment than usual. We took our seats and started to talk. My friends, Jocelyn, Harper, and Graham had stuck by me throughout our entire time at Hogwarts. Jocelyn was a green eyed blonde that Al was totally in love with, but wouldn't admit it. Harper was Neville's daughter that had trouble with adapting to life in Ravenclaw until we became friends. She had inherited her father's watery brown eyes but where her brown hair came from is mostly likely from her grandmother, Alice. Graham was Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain with toned muscles, sandy hair and black eyes.

"So, Rose, are you ready to share a dorm with Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily said, in her soft, innocent voice. "I mean you'll be alone with him for the entire year. Dad did tell you of the story of his parents, didn't he?" Lily had her signature smirk planted on her face. She knew how to provoke everyone around her, but she did it rarely.

"I'll be fine. Nothing will happen with that self-centered prat," I said firmly, but the blush still managed to creep on my face.

"Don't be so certain, Rosie," Lily winked. "My grandmother said the same thing about my grandfather and they ended up together." With that she stood, "But if you excuse me, I need to find Adam. I told him I would spend the trip to Hogwarts with him."

"What do you want with that Slytherin trash?" Hugo asked, instantly regretting it as Lily spun around to meet Hugo's face.

"Slytherin trash?" She demanded, her voice became very stony. "I expect that every Slytherin you meet is trash, isn't that right Hugo? Sorry to disappoint you but I am Slytherin. So therefore in your logic, Al and I are trash. Glad to know your view on your own family, Hugo." She turned and walked out the compartment.

"You know that isn't what I meant, Lily," Hugo call after her, but it was too late, Lily wasn't coming back. Lily wasn't really a fighter because she rarely got angry with anyone, but when she did, all hell would break lose. She had a mean bat-boogey hex. Hugo found that out the hard way since she had cursed him days after becoming a Slytherin. It was mainly Hugo's fault that they didn't have the relationship they use to. Most of the fights they experienced had been broke up by a teacher and the pair was sent to detention for a few days.

"Hugo, how can you be so thick?" I asked softly. "Al and Lily have been in Slytherin for years and it hasn't bothered many other family members. Why can't you just support them?"

"Slytherin's turn out bad, the whole lot of them," Hugo mumbled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say I'm going to turn out bad," Al shrugged. "Hugo, you need to get over your fear of Lily and me turning into bad people. Apologize and try to repair your very broken friendship with Lily. You're going to need her in your life."

"Slytherin has changed her," Hugo pouted, crossing his arms and huffing.

A/n- okay some good family drama before they reach Hogwarts. Reviews make me happy, so review please.


	3. Slytherin changed her

A/n- So last time I left you, Hugo and Lily had fought when she went to hang out with her boyfriend. A brief recap: Rose, Jocelyn, Graham, and Harper - Ravenclaw. Al, Scorpius, Lily, and Adam (Lily's boyfriend) - Slytherin. Hugo, Roxanne, Dominique, and Molly – Gryffindor. Lucy and Louis – Hufflepuff. James, Fred, and Victoire – graduated. Rose and her friends, Al, Scorpius, and Molly – seventh year. Dominique- sixth year. Lucy, Lily, and Hugo – fifth year. Roxanne and Louis- fourth year.

I started to post some of my favorite lyrics that fits with each chapter at the beginning of each. So watch out for my horrible taste in music. :)

_Well, my heart didn't skip a beat _

_When I saw you standin' there, _

_Lookin' like some kinda angel, _

_Like you were walkin' on air. _

_And the earth didn't move _

_When you first said my name. _

_I didn't feel a thing, no not me. _

_My heart didn't skip a beat._

This ain't no love song; Trace Adkins

_Scorpius Malfoy_ _POV_

As usual, Rose Weasley was almost late, but the Ravenclaw inside of her wouldn't let her, I guess. She managed to appear at the prefect meeting we were to host a minute before time. It had come as a shock that I was made Head Boy. We had wrote each other to discuss how being heads together would go and how we would treat it. She did most of the talking as we agreed to. I studied each one of the prefects as I stood before them. Lily, Weasley's cousin, had made prefect, but then again she was very quiet and not much of a fighter like many of her cousin.

Al was staring at his love interest at the time, Jocelyn Morgan. Al and his sister were the only two I can stand and for good reasons. Graham Patterson was staring up at Weasley with the same expression Al wore. It was easy to see why Graham started at her, she was hot. Her dark auburn hair was finally free of the ponytail she usually wore it up in. She had chocolate brown eyes that glowed with happiness. But it's her body that has every guy staring at her, with her tiny, petite waist and curves in the right places. She definitely filled out since third year.

But it's not like I haven't looked at her like that, I just happen to look at anything in a skirt like that. But Weasley was off limits, of course, with her being my father's enemy's daughter and all that. After the prefect's meeting was over, I made my way to find Sasha Thomas. Sasha Thomas was one of the easiest lays in Hogwarts, so I would make time to see her when I was feeling stressed.

As I was passing the Head's compartment, I heard Lily say, "Don't be so certain, Rose. My grandmother said the same thing about my grandfather and they still ended up together." I stood in shock. Lily really thought that I would end up with Weasley. Ha, there was no way in hell. I was brought out of my thoughts as Lily exited the compartment with a frown playing at her lips.

"Potter," I greeted.

"Malfoy, I didn't expect you to be the type to eavesdrop on someone," she replied a little too icily compared to her usual tone.

"What do you expect to happen when you speak of me?" I said in an icy voice. Lily was definitely a beautiful girl. She was small with raven hair to her waist that lays in curls, and icy blue eyes. If she wasn't a good friend, I would try to get her into bed with me.

She shrugged and stayed quiet, like usual. "Who's the Quidditch captain this year?" she asked, walking beside me as we made our way to a different compartment.

"Bryce Hendrickson," I replied. "And from what he said, everyone is going to have to retry out to be on the team."

She shrugged, "As long as we beat Gryffindor, I don't care if I'm on it or not."

"You are a weird person," I replied as she opened a compartment door. "Bye Potter," I said as she slipped in the compartment.

"Bye Malfoy, enjoy spending time with my cousin," she replied, a smirk played at her lips. I glared at her as she shut the door.

An announcement came on a while later informing us of the arrival at Hogwarts. I stepped off the train and glanced around at Hogsmead. Nothing had really changed since we last got on the train. I found the head carriage and waited for Weasley to join me. It took a while but she climbed in. The carriage, knowing we were both there, took off at a slow steady pace.

We made it to Hogwarts in complete silence and I walked in Hogwarts' Great Hall for the last first time of my life. I made my way over to Slytherin's table and sat down next Al, who was glaring at Hugo.

"Al, how have you been?" I asked.

"Hugo and Lily got into a fight and he refuses to apologize because Slytherin has 'changed her'," Al grumbled.

"Lily doesn't seem too torn up about it," I reply, nodding towards his younger sister. She was holding the hand of Adam Hendrickson, a seventh year.

"I'm just tired of everyone thinking Lily and I are bad because we got placed in Slytherin. Hugo called all Slytherins trash," Al turned his attention towards Hugo, who was laughing with his friends.

"This is going to be a long year," I muttered and Al nodded in agreement. I tuned out the sorting as it started.

A/n- hope you enjoyed. I am going to try to get stuff in here about each of the family members. More than Scorpius and Rose are going to get together. Please review!


	4. Tortuga

A/n- So what are your thoughts on Al and Lily being in Slytherin? Lily and Adam's relationship? How are Scorpius and Rose going to react to being in the same tower for a year?

_Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_So rally up the demons of your soul_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

Know your enemy; Green Day

_Rose's POV_

I sat silent throughout the entire sorting, watching the shy first years standing in groups they probably met on the train, as most do. Some grasped others hands tightly while other's gave thumbs up, encouraging the other to proceed to the hat. It reminded me of encouraging Al to sit at the Slytherin table after his sorting seven years ago today. My eyes moved from watching the first years to Al, who was facing me. He smiled a toothy one.

"Our last year," he mouthed.

"Let's make it count," I mouthed back, smiling widely. He nodded and turned back to the last first year to be sorted.

Barty Mitchels was tall for his age, and as he sat at with the hat on his head, I noticed his gray eyes were foggy. After much debate, Barty became the final Hufflepuff.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. A couple of announcements before the feast start. First off, the Forbidden Forest is in fact _forbidden_ unless you have detention with Hagrid. Secondly, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' products are banned. And finally, magic is not allowed in the hallways," Headmistress stood, her voice still strong and her eye found mine. I glanced away, knowing her entire speech was mostly for my family. "May the feast begin," She added, moving her hand across the hall.

Mouth-watering food filled the table and I couldn't decide what I wanted to eat first. Like my dad, I had a large appetite. I loaded my plate down with chicken, mash potatoes, corn, and anything else in sight. Almost half an hour later, I was whipping my mouth and grabbing some dessert that had appeared.

I had looked up from my blueberry cobbler and apple pie to meet Scorpius' eyes on mine. He noticed that he had been caught staring, and quickly looked down, muttering something to Al. Al looked up, nodded and laughed.

I realize they were talking about my appetite and my cheeks started to heat up. "Oi, Red, pass some pie will you?" Jocelyn asked, stabbing her finger into my side.

I picked up the pie and dropped it in front of her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Red?" I sighed.

"Oh come off it, Red, we've been friends forever. Red just comes naturally," Harper remarked, pushing cherry pie into her mouth. I grimaced, cherry was a revolting flavor and I don't see how anyone eats it.

"So looking forward to being alone with Malfoy?" Jocelyn asked nonchalantly. She must have seen my look of utter horror because she added, "Well it isn't like two people that hate each other hasn't gotten together before. Just look at Lily and James Potter."

"Not you too," I groaned. "Lily seems to think the same thing."

"She's smarter than she leads on," Graham remarked.

A loud tap came and the hall silenced. "Well, you all should be full and tired. Prefects, please lead the first years to the common rooms. Heads, I would like to see you before you leave. That is all," Professor McGonagall nodded and the entire hall started to move.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I mutter as Harper, Jocelyn, and Graham head off. They nod and I make my way to the teacher's table.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to congratulate the both of you on your new position. I hope that you can get along with each other and act civilly towards one another," McGonagall started. We nodded our thanks and she continued, "Your head's common room is on the fourth floor. The password is Tortuga. That is all."

I nodded and turned on my heels and walked gracefully out of the Hall. The trip was silent as neither of us knew what to say. It was quiet refreshing, but I guess that's only me. I mean were not exactly enemy's, our family's feud has always kept us from being friends, or that's what I think is keeping us from being friends.

"Tortuga," I whisper to the knight that was guarding our portrait hole.

"Correct," he replied, swinging forward to reveal our own common room. It was breathtaking, like the first time I saw Ravenclaw's common room. There were two plush armchairs on either end of a love seat. A table sat in between the couch and fireplace. A window seat overlooked the lake. The entire common room was a mix of Slytherin green and Ravenclaw blue. It had a very comfortable feeling about it.

On the opposite wall were two doors, labeled Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I entered my bedroom, forgetting to shut the door behind me. A four poster bed, lined with blue centered the room. A table to do make-up was against the west wall, in between my door and a door to a bathroom, presumably. My trunk had already been unpacked and my wardrobe had been hung in my closet.

"Well it looks like we'll be spending the rest of this year in each other company," Scorpius spoke, scaring me. I turned around.

"Yeah, it seems that way," I nodded. "Let's set down some ground rules, shall we?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," he sneered.

"First off there will be no dates here. I won't bring any here and I expect you to do the same. Secondly, I don't want to be here as much as you do so let's at least try to be civil. Thirdly, no giving the password to your friends and I won't give it away either," I shrugged. "Easy enough for you?"

He met my eyes for the second time tonight, "Sure, Weasley." With that he turned and left.

I shut my door behind him. I lay down on my bed. This is going to be a long year, I thought to myself.

A/n- Okay, chapter four down. I'm proud of myself. Please review, it makes my day :)


	5. I almost lost body parts

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews. They make my day so much better. I'm glad that nobody has yelled at me for making Al and Lily Slytherins. Without further ado, the new chapter. :)

_I know your type _

_You're daddy's little girl _

_Just take a bite _

_(One bite) _

_Let me shake up your world _

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

Good girls go bad; Cobra Starship

_Scorpius' POV_

The alarm went off and after lying in bed for several moments after it rang, I rolled out of bed. I ran a hand through my bed head and made my way to the bathroom. I threw the door open to hear Weasley screech a little too loud for me just waking up. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"I thought we had our own bathrooms," I replied, shrugging. I raked my eyes over her body. I mean what do you expect me to do when a girl is standing in front of me half-naked? The towel that she was wearing wasn't covering much. It showed off a lot more of her breast then I think she wanted me to see, but I couldn't help but to stare. It was also very high on her leg, higher than anything she probably owned set. She had some toned legs, most likely from playing Quidditch with her family.

"Get out," She stated. I couldn't help but smirk when I realized that she had been checking me out as well. I know I am incredibly sexy, but I never expected Weasley to check me out. I turned and shut the door behind me, hearing her lock the door behind me. I looked down, noticing that my boxers were lower than they usually sat.

I shrugged and got dressed. I shoved my legs through the first pair of pants my hands touched, and my arms through the first shirt I saw. I was in the process of buttoning my shirt when Weasley opened my bathroom door. "You can have the bathroom," she stated, turning back to head to her room, almost fully clothed.

I nodded. I noticed her finishing buttoning her shirt as she shut her bedroom door. I laughed. I did what I needed to in the bathroom, quickly and grabbed my book bag. I stuffed all my books in the bag and preformed a feather charm on it before throwing it over my shoulder and heading towards the portrait hole.

I reached breakfast and sat down next to Al and across from Lily and her boy toy. I filled my plate and started to eat when Al said, "I see you made it through your first night alone with my dear cousin without dying or losing body parts."

I laughed, "I almost lost body parts this morning," I replied, in between mouthfuls.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

I looked up as Weasley walked into the hall with Graham and Jocelyn, "Walked in on her, after she had just gotten out of the shower." I smirked as Al glared at me. "Don't worry she was in a towel, Al."

Lily smirked at Al, "Oh come off it, Al. It's not like they were shagging last night or anything, right?"

I looked up from my plate, horrified that she could even think I would shag Weasley. "Have you gone mental?" I asked. I looked up at the wrong moment, to realize that Adam's hand had disappeared to under the table and Lily was trying to hide the fact that it was gone.

"It's a possibly," she replied, shrugging.

Professor Slughorn made his way slowly down the table with our time tables, making sure to congratulate me when he handed mine to me. Professor Slughorn was definitely reaching retiring age, but not fast enough for me. I nodded my thanks and noticed that all my classes today were with Ravenclaw. Brilliant, fucking brilliant, I thought to myself as I made my way to my first class of the day, Transfiguration with McGonagall.

I had a break after class before double Potions. I dropped off my books at my common room before setting off to find Sasha. I needed a distraction if I was going to make it through the rest of the day. I found Sasha roaming the halls, and after a small conversation, we ended up in a fifth floor broom closet.

I stumbled out of the broom closet a few minutes later, with a big smirk on my face and my hair in a mess. I fixed my hair and made my way to my common room to pick up my books before Potions. It felt good to lose some of the tension I had been feeling.

I walked in the classroom, my book bag hanging off my shoulder, and took the only seat left, which happened to be next to Weasley. She took one glance at me and shot me a look that clearly stated that she knew what I had been doing. She was probably doing it with Patterson, so she can't say anything on the subject. I took out a quill and parchment and started to take notes.

This year had already started out horribly, and it was just going to get worst. I threw my book bag on the couch and took out my Potions book. I had finished half of the 16 inch roll by the time Weasley stumbled in the common room, her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled.

"Looks like you had fun after class," I noted, briefly forgetting who I was talking to.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy. I don't go prying through your life, so leave mine alone," she snapped. She didn't bother to wait for my response before storming off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Merlin, women," I grumbled. I reread the last two lines I wrote, trying to figure out my previous thought pattern. Sometime later, I'm not exactly sure when, Weasley appeared; reminding me that it was time for Ancient Runes. I was grateful for an excuse to give up on my Potions essay.

One the way to Runes, I caught Lily and Hugo arguing in the middle of the hall. A crowd had surround around the pair as Hugo continued to speak, but it came out more like yell. "I don't see how you can be friends with that git or even his girlfriend," he yelled.

"Do you even know him?" she asked calmly. It seems that her being calm pissed Hugo off more because his voice rose even higher.

"Of course I do. I know what I've heard about him," he screeched.

"Hearing and knowing are two different thing, even you should know that," she retorted. If she was upset, her voice never betrayed it.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he demanded. I have to admit it was quiet hilarious to see his face turn bright red as he realized what she had meant.

"No, I'm just saying you're not very bright, which is a shame really. I mean your mother should've taught you not to judge a book by the cover, but then again I think Aunt Hermione did. You just didn't listen," Lily shrugged.

Hugo glared at Lily before saying, "You've really become a bitch since you were sorted into Slytherin."

"And you've become an arse that thinks he's so much better than everyone else," Lily replied, her face displaying no emotion as she spoke. "I mean really Hugo get over yourself and step up and be a man for once in your life."

She turned her back and started to walk away when Hugo fired a binding curse her way, by the looks of it. It never hit because she turned around, did a perfect shield charm, and proceeded to send a bat-boogey hex his way. I would never want to be on the receiving end of one her hexes. Her mother definitely taught her well.

That's when Weasley stepped in. "Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor," she sighed, almost as if she didn't want to. "You," she pointed to a random Gryffindor in the crowd, mostly likely one of Hugo's friends. "Accompany Hugo to the Hospital Wing. Really Hugo, grow up," Weasley muttered before she turned to Lily. "You need to learn to overlook his stupidity."

"It's not as easy as it seems," Lily replied, walking towards me. "Malfoy," she nodded.

"Potter," I acknowledged her. "Hendrickson told me to inform everyone I see that try-outs are next Wednesday."

"Thanks," she replied. She looked around and left. I got to class just as the bell rang. I took the only open seat and got out parchment and a quill. The rest of the class was filled with taking notes and translating ancient runes.

I got back to the common room and set up my books at the coffee table. Weasley came in an hour later and took the other end of the coffee table to spread out and do that Potions essay she neglected to do earlier. We looked at each other, nodding to a silent agreement not to bother each other and continued to translate runes and write essays until bed that night.

A/n- Thought you would like some more of the everlasting fight between Hugo and Lily and the kinda, sorta, not really action between Scorpius and Rose to start out with. I really like where this is going and how Scorpius is acting. Please review they make my day so much better!

Next chapter is probably going to be try-outs. But for now, this is where I leave you.


	6. Not having a good morning I see

A/n- Okay, so I wasn't planning on updating tonight because it has been a very long day, but my mind won't let me sleep. So I'm sitting up at 12:30 in the morning and trying to write a decent chapter when I have to get up in 8 hours. I really hope that this chapter is really good. Okay so thanks to my lovely reviewer, GryffindorAtHeart, I realized that Hendrickson, despite being captain, didn't have a place on his own team. Sorry, you have to understand that it was around 2 when I got to the Quidditch try-out part.

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shove the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_I will shove the world away_

I will not bow; Breaking Benjamin

_Lily's POV_

I couldn't sleep for the past two nights because Hugo's words kept echoing in my head. _You've really become a bitch since you were sorted into Slytherin._ I rolled out of bed, half an hour before my alarm was to go off, and made my way to the bathrooms to take a long, hot shower. I let the water run over my body as I tried to figure out where our friendship went wrong at. Slytherin isn't all that bad, especially since the common room had been redone. It was definitely warmer than dad and Uncle Ron said it was like in their second year.

I have definitely lost many hours of sleep over the fights with Hugo. This year it's harder to lose that sleep because I almost fall asleep during classes. I had realized early on that Hugo and we would probably never mend our friendship into what it used to be, and that I would lose so much sleep over it.

I got dressed and made my way to the fourth floor, where I knew the Head's common room was. I waited there for quite a while before Rose exited the portrait hole. "Rose," I say.

"Oh, Lily, you scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked, standing in front of me. She was a good half a foot taller than me, and I felt the need to shrink back from her stare.

"I need a potion to help me stay awake," I answered, looking around for a teacher or other students. It felt like we were doing a potion trade. "I know you always have some."

"Haven't been sleeping?" she asked as she turned her back on me, walking back to the painting that hid the portrait hole. "Tortuga," she announced to it. "Don't tell him I said the password in front of you," she whispered to me.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to sleep," I reply, following her to her bedroom. I see her opening her trunk and rummaging through the items she had packed. I know I can always come to Rose for potions to help me stay awake and those to help me sleep since she is an insomniac.

"Here, drink this now, and take this with you for tonight," she handed me two vials of potions. I drank the one she told me to drink and I immediately felt more awake.

"Thanks, Rose," I pocketed the other vial and we both walk out her bedroom.

"Potter, how did you get in here?" I heard Malfoy demand.

I turned and faced him, smiling sweetly, "I followed Rose in here. I needed her help with something. But then again, it doesn't really matter why I'm here."

Malfoy tensed up and grumbled incoherently. I walked with Rose down to breakfast and bid her a goodbye as I went to sit with Al and Adam. "Morning," Al grumbled.

"Not having a good morning I see," I reply, loading my plate with crunchy bacon, cheesy eggs, and warm pancakes. I dug in as Malfoy took his seat next to Al.

They surprisingly didn't speak a word this morning, unless spoken to. "You have a free period first thing this morning, don't you?" Adam asked.

In between bites, I mutter, "Yeah, but I need to do my Transfiguration essay."

"Oh, okay. Are you going to do that in the Library?" he asked. I nodded, fully intent on doing that essay before tomorrow. But boy was I wrong, that essay wasn't getting completed during the only free period Adam and I had today. It had to wait; I briefly remember thinking before we tumbled into his bed in his empty bedroom. He had persuaded me to do my essay in the almost completely empty common room. While I tapped my quill, reading information and planning my next sentence, he had started to stare and to bite my ear.

I found this all very distracting, and quickly abandoned my essay to sneak up to the seventh year dorm with Adam. He had performed a silencing charm around the room and locked the door, knowing that I could get quiet loud, to say the least. Nearly an hour later, I stumbled hazily down the stair, noticing that almost all the students had disappeared. I have to admit that I had completely forgotten all of my troubles and it was an excellent stress reliever.

I wish that I would've sought him out earlier, but with him being in his NEWT's year and me in my OWL's year; it has become apparent that being together wouldn't be as easy as last year. It was a double period for those students that had class this morning so I had plenty of time to attempt to write the essay.

I had luckily written a fairly decent draft of my Transfiguration essay and Adam, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, offered to edit it for me. I had one other free period today and I spent that rewriting the essay Adam had edited for me. I also had time to write half of a Herbology essay that Professor Longbottom assigned. I honestly don't see the need of writing essays in Herbology, but Professor Longbottom evidently does.

I had not been able to finish the essay before I had to head off to Charms. I met Adam in the hallway and gave him a quick kiss before walking the rest of the way with Stella Blaire. I got back to the common room after Charms and started to write more of that essay before try-outs but I didn't get very far.

I grabbed my _Firebolt 1000_ and headed off to the Quidditch pitch. It was the first year, since I had joined the team in second year, which I had to try-out. I stood next to a few of my other Quidditch team mates. We had formed our own group a little ways away from the new people trying to earn a spot on the team. I wasn't really worried about securing my spot on the team since I had been practicing all summer.

"Okay, listen up," Hendrickson called over the chatter. "Welcome to try-out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. We'll start out doing laps around the pitch. If you can't keep up, land and leave. Those of you that make it pass that exercise, understand that it doesn't secure your spot on this team and expect to be doing laps as warm-ups before each practice. The group that is left will be broken down into who is going to try-out for which position. From there, beaters are first, followed by chasers, and then it will be the keepers, and finally the seekers. Understand?"

When we all agreed, he called, "Mount up!" I straddled my broomstick and waited for the call to fly. "Five laps around the pitch," he yelled. "Go!" he added, quickly. I kicked off hard and rose quickly. I leveled off and started my laps with the rest of them. By the time laps were over, a fourth of the new shows had been forced to leave.

I had followed orders and got into the group with the beaters that were to try-out. In pairs of two, the 9 people that were trying-out proved how good they were. When in the sky, nothing mattered but that bat and the bludger. I took all my anger out on that ball, pretending that it was Hugo's head. Needless to say, that ball went flying in the direction I wanted it to.

After a ruthless try-out, Hendrickson had announced immediately the result of who had made the team. "Thanks for all of you that tried out. Some of you were really good, while others lacked skills or determination. So no whining about the choices I made. For beaters, Lily Potter and Gavin Taylor are in. Jace Lee, Alana Gray, and Al Potter are the new chasers. I'm, of course, the keeper. And finally, Scorpius Malfoy is the seeker. Thank you, good night," he said, walking away with the list in his hands.

"Congratulation," I said to Al and Scorpius and we walk back to the castle together.

"Did your anger make you hit that bludger harder than usual?" Al asked as neared the common room.

"Yes, I pictured the bludger to be Hugo's head," I answered, sheepishly.

"I kind of figured," he laughed. He bid me good night at the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Well, good night Al. I'll see you in the morning," I say, walking over to Adam. "Hey."

"How'd try-outs go?" he asked. I sat down and took off my overcoat, careful not to harm the bottle of sleeping potion that was sitting in the pocket.

"They were fine. I made the team again," I laugh. "Like there was any real competition anyways. But I haven't been sleeping well so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Okay," he replied, kissing me. "Congratulation on making the team and good night."

I made my way up to the girl's dorm and changed into my p.j's. I did what I needed to do in the bathroom, and climbed into bed. I downed the vial of purplish potion and placed the empty vial on the side table. Within moments I was fast asleep, and had one of the most peaceful night's sleep I've gotten in a while.

A/n- Okay, so I realize that it is a bit different to write in Lily's POV. So tell me how you liked it in her POV and if you like it you might look forward to seeing a few different chapters in her POV and maybe one or two in Hugo's. So thanks for reading.

The next chapter might be about the Prefect's meeting and a Quidditch match.


	7. Oh and she was faking it

A/n- Okay, so I don't keep away from this story for long. I have big plans for this story and I hope that you guys like them. Without further ado, the newest chapter.

_Girl you're beautiful._

_You're 'bout near perfect._

_But, I bet somebody's already told you that._

_Name your poison. Name your passion._

_'Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask._

_Keep on talkin' to me baby._

_I'm hangin' on your every word._

_Keep those drinks a comin' maybe,_

_We'll both get what we deserve_

Looking for a good time; Lady Antebellum

_Scorpius' POV_

The first couple of weeks had past fairly quickly. Weasley and I hardly caught each other in the common room so it had been quiet pleasant. The only time we were forced to be together was when we had to patrol, which takes place every Tuesday and Thursday from nine to ten. We stayed silent which was great because I didn't have to hear her voice.

But today, I rolled out of bed earlier than I usually would have, since it was a Saturday. I dressed in my Quidditch robes as slowly as I dared, and made my way to the hall. I sat next to Al and across from Lily, who looked like she had another fight with Hugo. I piled my plate full of almost all the breakfast food in sight.

Half an hour later Hendrickson came to rally his troops on the Quidditch field. I followed the rest of the team down to the locker rooms and sat through Hendrickson's speech. "Okay, gather around," he started as the girls exited the changing room. "This is the first game of the season. We're going to go out there and show Hufflepuff what were made of."

It wasn't much of a pep talk, but I guess he didn't understand the meaning of pep talk. I grabbed my broom and walked out to the field, in between Lily and Al. "Captains, shake hands."

I saw Hendrickson walk forward and shake the hand of Hufflepuff's captain. We mounted our brooms as Hendrickson made it back. The whistle blew and I saw Al lunge for it. I stopped watching the game after that and focused on finding the snitch. The only time that I realized someone scored was when the crowd kept cheering. I saw the Hufflepuff's seeker dive and I quickly followed her. My broom was faster than the school's broom, so I quickly overflew her and spotted the glint of gold. I reached my hand out, but it disappeared seconds before I could get my hands around it.

Lily flew near me, "Hurry up, Malfoy. We're struggling to keep the lead." She then hit the bludger as hard as possible in the opposite direction.

"Thanks," I yelled back.

"Just find that snitch," she screamed as she flew to save another teammate.

I hovered over the pitch, looking for the snitch. After a few minutes of searching, I found the snitch hovering behind Lily's head. I took off towards Lily. "Move," I hollered. She dodged me and my hand closed around the ball of gold.

"And Scorpius Malfoy has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins 260-110," I hear Lee Jordan Jr yell. I landed and saw Slytherin running down to meet our team. I found the nearest beautiful girl and kissed her. I pulled back in time to see Lily kissing some random guy.

"Cheating on your boyfriend in front of all these people will start rumors," I said as I passed her. She looked up at me.

"Adam broke up with me last night," she replied. She started to walk with me. "Al and I are going to get the firewhiskey. We're asking the rest of the team to chip in to help buy it."

"I'll give you money. Come to the fourth floor after you get the other money," I replied. I turned away from the hallway that led to the Head's common room. "Tortuga," I muttered as I came to the picture.

"Right you are," it replied before swinging open. I threw my broom on my bed and grabbed some clothes. I took a long shower and finally got dressed in some blue jeans and a short sleeve black shirt. I left the common room to find Lily tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally," she muttered. "I thought you died."

"Very funny, Potter," I glared. "Here, get the good stuff," I handed her a few galleons. She nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

I sat in my old common room for a while, hearing a bunch of "Good game, Malfoy." I would nod politely as possible and then turn and flirt with a few of the girls. After two hours of utter boredom, Lily and Al trotted in the common room, holding eight cases of firewhiskey. I made my way to the cases and took out one for me. I took a swig, welcoming the burn in the back of my throat as it went down.

I remember watching Al and a girl make their way up to the seventh year dorm. Lily was flirting with a guy before she too made her way up to a dorm. A girl, I believe her name is Arabella Goyle, sit down beside me. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and a flirtatious smile lit up her brown eyes. It didn't really take that long before we were snogging. By this time I had at least six bottles of firewhiskey. I do remember pulling her down the hall, towards the head's common room.

We fell into my bed and I realized after twenty minutes of sex, that she was horrible. She didn't know how to hit the right spots and tried too hard to fake her experience. It wasn't until the next morning that I realized that Arabella stayed. She snuck out after I entered the bathroom. I had taken hangover potion, just in time to spot Weasley.

"I thought the agreement was that we didn't bring dates back to the common room," Weasley stood, lend up against my open door, her arm crossed over her chest.

"She wasn't a date, more like a one night stand," I retort. I don't plan on seeing her again as it was.

"It's the same thing. Just don't do it again," she turned to leave.

"It was you who broke the rules first," I say.

I watch her turn around, her hair slapping her in the face, and her eyes dangerously slit. "It was my cousin. I had to help her, but then again you wouldn't know anything about family would you, Malfoy?" Before I could reply she added, "Oh and she was faking it. Sex with you must not be as good as you thought."

"Do you want to test that theory?" I asked, groaning internally. Just the thought of sleeping with her was absolutely revolting.

"Like I would want to sleep with someone like you," she turned and left the common room. I got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

"Looks like neither of you got any sleep last night," I noted as I sat down next to Al and Lily.

"Please, I don't need to know what my sister was doing last night. And besides I have a killer migraine," Al said, holding his head.

"Haven't you heard of hangover potion?" I asked, getting breakfast.

"Well, I had a wonderful night. The sex was pretty good too," Lily smirked, noticing Al's disgusted look.

A/n- How did you like it?


	8. You owe me

A/n- I'm truly sorry that I'm a little later than usual on updating. I had a doctor's appointment to get a cast of my hand after I had surgery last month. Thanks so much for the reviews, they keep me going.

_What it meant to me will _

_Eventually be a memory of a time _

_When I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

In the end; Linkin Park

_Rose's POV_

I stared down at my parchment, trying to finish this sentence. I looked back at my Potion's book and all the words started to flow together. I groaned with frustration and threw my book across the common room for the third time this evening. I summoned it back and continued to try. I couldn't understand Potions, as it was my hardest class to master. After minutes later, my anger got the best of me and I threw it again. This time it was caught before it could hit the wall.

"I know you hate me, but is it necessary to throw a book at me when I enter the common room?" Malfoy asked, tossing my book back.

"Sorry, I wasn't aiming at you," I replied, rubbing my eyes. "I was just getting frustrated with Potions."

"I see why you never did Potions in the library," he noted. "You're having troubles in Potions?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just throwing my book for shits and giggles," I replied sarcastically.

"Get a tutor," he suggested.

"I can't. Everyone expects me to be as brainy as my mother. My pride's on the line if I ask for help," I looked down sheepishly, suddenly finding my hand very interesting.

"What are you going to do after Hogwarts?" he asked, finally sitting down, realizing it was going to take more than a suggestion to persuade me.

"Healer," I responded.

"You're going to need Potions for that job course," he noted.

"Don't you think I already know that," I answered, irritably.

"Sometimes, not living up to expectations is better than aiming too high," he said. He got up and made his way to his room. It was the first time we spoke without yelling and arguing with each other. It might be the start to a nice friendship.

"Malfoy," I called, before he had time to shut his door. "Thanks. I'm going to bring Al here so he can help me, if that's alright."

"Fine, just as long as it isn't your other annoying family members," he replied. "I swear Al and Lily are the only two I can stomach to be around."

I let his comment go and hurried out the common room. I made my way to the hall, knowing that I was late for dinner. Instead of taking my usual seat, I walked over to the Slytherin table where Al and Lily were sitting.

"Hey, Al, I need your help," I whisper to him. "I'm struggling in Potions."

"I thought that was your best subject," he replied, stuffing mash potatoes in his mouth.

"No, I've always struggled in it. I just don't understand it," I sat down, grabbing a plate of food while I was here. "Can you help me?"

"Fine, let me finish eating," he replied, fixing his eyes on desert. "Where are we meeting?" he asked in between bites.

"Head's common room," I said. We finished up and headed back to my common room. Al tried, he really did, but I just couldn't get what he was trying to say. Damn him for being so good at Potions without trying.

"Oi, do you two mind? I can't do my homework with a yelling match out here," Malfoy demanded, standing in his doorway.

"She can't repeat a simple word," Al cried out in frustration.

"It's not as easy as it seems," I shot Al a glare.

"Potter, get out our common room. I'll help her myself," Malfoy said. He went back in his room and came back out holding his Potions book. "Don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm tired of hearing you two yell at each other."

"Sorry, now you see why I don't ask anyone for help," I replied, flipping to the page we were on in class.

"You should've known not to say Potter for anything, much less help in his best subject," Malfoy retorted. "Now what is the main ingredient of Draught of the Living Dead?"

It went on like this for hours. I understood more of Potions than I ever had before. With Malfoy's help, I finished the essay and stretched. "Thanks for your help," I said politely, gathering my stuff.

"You're lucky that I have a free period first thing tomorrow. But you owe me," he said, taking his book and retreating to his bedroom.

I glanced up at the clock. It read way past one in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and made my way to my bedroom. I curled up in my bed and was out before my head hit the pillow. I was woken up by the buzzing of the alarm clock, sitting on my side table. I gathered my uniform and took a quick shower, hoping to wake myself up.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. I returned to my common room after each period and started to work on the pile of homework that seemed to be never ending. I made my way down to Quidditch practice, my broom in tow. I was keeper, like I always played growing up, unless Roxanne was sick. Then Hugo would take my place and I would help Lily out with the blugders.

Most of the family played Quidditch, except Molly and Lucy, who couldn't stand to be dirty. It was our last practice before the Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor game this Saturday. I have to admit that I'm deadly afraid of flying, like mum, but after I saved that first goal, that adrenaline would kick in and I'm unstoppable.

After practice, I made my way to the changing room. I washed away the dirt, mud, and sweat and put a fresh set of clothes on. I headed towards the castle. I got in the common room and Malfoy stood at the door. "Patrol time," he said as I entered.

"Okay," I replied, putting my broom away. I exited the common room and we started our patrol. It was silent like usual, and we didn't find very many people out. We caught a few snogging couples in the broom closets, and took points off before sending them on their ways.

It was quiet awkward to find my cousin, Al, and Jocelyn snogging. "Jocelyn, Al," I announced in disbelief.

"Oh, hi there Red," Jocelyn turned a bright shade of red. Al looked pleased with himself.

Malfoy spoke first, "You both know the rules. Five points from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"Oh come on, Malfoy," Al groaned.

I would've never thought Malfoy would take his head position so seriously. "Do you want to make it ten? If not, you better hurry up and go," Malfoy retorted.

A/n- So, Malfoy isn't a complete ass, and does take something seriously. You'll find out what Malfoy wants Rose to do for him tutoring her. I also do realize that this chapter is very short, compared to my other ones. It will be longer next time. Reviews make my day better :)

Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match next chapter. A little brother/sister rivalry ;)


	9. Captain's, shake hands

A/n- Sorry for extended wait. I've been busy. As I promised, this chapter is going to be Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor Quidditch match because no story is complete without a little sibling rivalry.

_When I feel that chill, smell that fresh cut grass_

_I'm back in my helmet, cleats, and shoulder pads_

_Standing in the huddle, listening to the call_

_Fans going crazy for the boys of fall_

_They didn't let just anybody in that club_

_It took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood_

_To get to wear those game-day jerseys down the hall_

_The kings of the school, man, we're the boys of fall_

Boys of fall; Kenny Chesney

_Rose's POV_

I awoke to a burst of sunshine in my bedroom. I was pretty sure that I had woken up before my alarm had gone off, so I rolled out of bed. I stretched and made my way to the bathroom, my Quidditch uniform in hand, ready to take a shower. I stumbled out of the warm shower, shivering as the cold wind hit my body. I dressed quickly and went back to my room. Malfoy was exiting it. "Oi, what were you doing?" I demanded, picking up my wand from my side table.

"That stupid thing has been going off for the past ten minutes," he replied. I glanced over at my alarm clock. I had honestly forgotten about that thing.

"Sorry," I apologized, as he walked out of my room. I said a drying spell and pulled my hair up. Today was the day of the Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor match. Since third year, it had been a rivalry between Hugo and myself. We had both taken up dad's old position of Keeper. Since most of our family played Quidditch, with the exception of Molly and Lucy, it was always a chance to gloat for the summer if we won the Quidditch cup. Last year, thanks to my wonderful Keeping skills, Ravenclaw won the Quidditch cup over Gryffindor. Hugo was so pissed that my house won.

I made my way down to the hall, and sat down next to Harper and Jocelyn. "Morning," I greeted. I piled my plate with almost everything I saw. I had already started eating, when I turned to Jocelyn. "How long have you and Al been going out?"

She blushed, clearly remembering the night Malfoy and I caught her in the broom closet with Al. "A month," she replied, very softly.

"A month?" I repeated. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"We didn't think you'd approve," she answered, clearly defending herself.

I didn't have time to say anything else, as Peter Jackson dragged me out of the hall. Well, he didn't technically drag me, but it was close to it. I walked beside Oliver, a sixth year beater that was a head shorter than me. He had been on the team with me since third year. Besides Jackson, I was the only other seventh year that served six years on the team.

We sat in the locker room, minutes before the game was to start. I had tuned out Jackson's pep talk, and instead tried to focus on something besides the butterflies in my stomach. I was always nervous before a game, but once in the air, I calmed. Well, as long as I didn't look down. I have made that mistake the first year I played with the family, and I ended up fainting.

With my broom in hand, I made my way to the pitch with the rest of my team. "Captain's, shake hands," the ref called. Jackson had stepped forward and shook hands with Gryffindor's captain, Peyton Woods. I mounted my broom and kicked off as the ref blew the whistle. I hovered in front of the middle hoop, and I saw Hugo, dressed in his Gryffindor robes. We nodded to each other, which was our way of telling each other good luck. I watched blue and red blurs fighting over the Quaffle, but it took the Gryffindor's a good fifteen minutes to get near to our goals. I watched as Peyton Woods faked left, but went right. I caught it just in time. I threw it back to Mylinh Wu, who took off towards Gryffindor's goals.

Roughly two hours into the game, I had saved over twenty passes, but ten had made their way in. But Hugo wasn't doing as well, as Ravenclaw was up by five goals. I was hoping that Jessica Beck would hurry up and find that damn snitch. I ducked as I saw two beaters heading my way. Oliver hit the bludger away, causing our other beater to hurry off to guard Jessica. "Thanks," I yelled.

"I couldn't let our keeper get hit by a bludger, and then Gryffindor would surely win," He hollered back, smirking. He then flew off as two Gryffindor chasers approached. I watched until the last possible second and the Quaffle brushed my fingers as it went through the goal. It was a long game, but finally Jessica grabbed the snitch. I was worn out as I touched down and my team started a group hug. I laughed and detached myself from the group. I meet up with Jocelyn, Harper, and Graham as we made our way back to the castle.

We split up as they headed to Ravenclaw's tower, and I went to my common room. I had changed and was sitting in the common room, working on some unfinished Ancient Runes. Malfoy entered the common room. "Good game, but Potter is waiting for you outside the portrait hole."

"Thanks," I answered, leaving my stuff on the table. I spotted Al down the hallway, standing with Lily. "Lily, Al," I called. They turned around to look at you.

"We were wonder if Malfoy was going to deliver our message or not. But does Ravenclaw want firewhiskey as celebration?" Al asked. I glanced down and spotted the Marauder's Map in his hand and the invisibility cloak in Lily's.

"Ravenclaw's don't party," I replied. "But that doesn't mean I don't want any." I smirked as I handed the pair three galleons. "A case will be fine. I don't think I could drink more than that."

They nodded and headed off to the first floor, as I entered the common room. Malfoy had sat at the other end of the table that I wasn't occupying. By the looks of it, he hadn't finished the Ancient Runes either. I sat down and started to work.

"Aren't you going to celebrate with your house?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Honestly, no because they don't know how to have a good time," I replied. "So Al and Lily are bringing me a case of firewhiskey, and I'm going to celebrate by myself."

"You should never party alone, so Al and Lily can join you. Besides I like a good time," he smirked. This definitely was a start to a friendship.

Half an hour later, Al and Lily knocked on the portrait hole. Malfoy opened it, and the celebrating had begun. Between the four of us, we had demolished the first case of firewhiskey quickly. Al had bought another one as a treat. Thankfully Al was smart enough to think to do that.

It was a wonderful night of drinking and music. I had woken up the next morning, sprawled out on my bed. I moved the slightest and I felt the pounding of my hangover. I stumbled to the standing position, regretting that I had done it so quickly. I put my hand to my head to stop the spinning. Once I had adjusted to the standing position, I searched my trunk for my hangover potions. Even as quietly as I could, I flinched at every small sound that was made. I finally gave up, and walked through the bathroom to Malfoy's room. He was up and dressed, lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Malfoy, do you have a hangover potion? I can't seem to find mine," I asked. He nodded. I watched him get up and rummage through his trunk and hand me a vial. "Thanks."

I swallowed the vial in one gulp, and felt instant relief. It was going to be a long day, seeming as the never ending pile of homework I had to get done soon. I spread out on the coffee table and got to work.

A/n- Thank you for reading. Now one last thing, please review. Thank you :)

_Reviews make Scorpius and Rose become friendly ;)_


	10. Personally, I hate it

A/n- sorry about the delay, I had exams to do and my Aunt got me sick. But now it's Christmas holidays, so I have time to write and update. I hope you enjoy. Even though I don't really enjoy writing in Rose's POV, I'm going to write in her POV.

_Rose's POV_

After hours of working on my homework and missing breakfast, as my stomach constantly reminded me, I had finally finished everything but Potions. I packed up my things and put it away in my room before I headed down to lunch. I hopped down the stairs and joined Jocelyn, Harper, Graham, and Al at the Ravenclaw's table.

"We were starting to worry if you had died," Graham said, as I sat down. I piled the plate full of food.

"No, I just had a late night, and even longer morning," I replied between mouthfuls. As easy as it would have been to talk with my mouth full, mum had taught me better than that. Not the same could be said for Al.

"What are we doing today?" Al asked, his mouth full of whatever he had stuffed it with.

"Al, didn't Aunt Ginny ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" I scolded him. "But, there is always the possibility of going to Hogsmead," I added as an afterthought.

"I really want to play Quidditch," Al groaned. "Besides, Lily's going to be in Hogsmead with her new boyfriend. I don't want to know what my sister is doing with her boyfriend."

"I just played Quidditch yesterday," I reminded him. "Besides, Lily wouldn't do anything in public. So you don't have to worry about seeing that."

"Fine," Al finally grumbled. After everyone had finished their breakfast, they darted their own ways to get dressed properly, with plans to meet in fifteen minutes. I raced back up to my dorm and got out a knee length brown dress. I dressed quickly and kept my hair down. I applied a little make-up and shut my bedroom door, with my galleons in my pocket and my wand in my matching boots.

"Don't you need help with Potions today," Malfoy sat on the floor in front of the coffee table as I had done earlier this morning.

"Can we do that later?" I asked. "I haven't really seen my friends since we started back."

"Fine, eight sharp, don't be late or I quit helping you. I have better things I can be doing than helping someone like you," he nearly spit the last words.

"Someone like me? And what am I like?" I demanded, my hands finding their way to perch upon my hips. He only then looked up at me, his gray eyes were dark.

"You're a know-it-all who hates to admit when you have a problem. You would rather _fail_ than to simply ask for _help_. The only reason you're even getting Potions help is because I was tired of hearing you two at each other's throat over a simple _word_. It's always about you, even when it's not. And another thing is that you think you're so much better than everyone else, when you're really not," by the time his spill was over, he was standing directly in front me, his chest heaving up and down, and glaring at me.

I was angry, well, way beyond angry. "And you think you're any different?" I demanded; my voice raising. I took a step towards him, expecting him to step back, but when he didn't I continued to yell at him. "You walk around the halls like you own them. So help anyone that gets in your way because you push them out of the way or hex them for looking at you the wrong way. You think you're entitled to everything which you're not. You're just like your father, cold and heartless."

I turned around from him, trying to leave before he could yell another thing. He stepped in front of me. "Move, I have to meet my friends," I said. When he didn't move, I attempted to push past him.

Within a blink of an eye, I found my back against the wall. My breaths were short and ragged as I tried to break free of his arm that was holding me tightly to wall. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "I am nothing like my father. Never compare me to him again."

He let me go. "So, after six years, I have finally found a nerve to hit," I said. He turned around.

"Took you six years to find one nerve, when I found too many nerves to count within the first year," he replied smugly. "Now go, that is if you still want Potions help."

I glared for a few minutes before leaving. I made it down to the hall to meet up with everyone. I saw my friends gathered in a small circle near the left of the hall. I smiled and met up with them. "Hey, sorry I'm late," I announced. Graham put his arm around my shoulder, which as much as I wanted to shrug it off, I didn't.

"It looks like you had an argument with Malfoy," Harper noted, linking her arm through mine and we set off.

"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled, and tried to get happier.

"So when's this dance that Al has been discussing with other prefects?" Jocelyn asked, sensing that I need to get my mind off the fight.

"Well, I think that everyone has agreed on Christmas Eve. It'll be a masquerade ball," I replied, smiling. "It's two months away which should give everybody enough time to shop for dresses and dress robes."

"Good, we need to go shopping next week then," Harper said excitedly. "But right now, I really want to go to Honeydukes," Harper literally dragged us into the store.

Half an hour later, we walked out of Honeydukes with bag full of candy and sweets. We sat down at a table in The Three Broomsticks. "Five butterbeers over here please, Rosemerta," Graham called to Rosemerta, who sent a plate of butterbeers our way. We placed our galleons one the plate before it flew back to her.

I heard Al groan, and looked over my shoulder to see Lily snogging Adam. "I thought they broke up," I noted as I turned back around.

"They supposedly did," Al answered. "But does she have to do that here? Hearing about her _activities_ are more than enough for me."

"You've heard about her?" I demanded.

"Both Lily and Malfoy thinks it funny to inform me of their _activities_ in the bedroom just to watch me squirm. Personally, I hate it, but they find it humorous," Al grumbled.

Lily stood before us, "It is _quiet_ hilarious to watch him squirm when I tell him what I did the night before."

A/n- So here's the new chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the shopping for the ball.

_Reviews make them get very pretty dresses ;)_


	11. I prefer not to hear about your sex life

A/n- So as I promised, dress shopping is this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

_Rose's POV_

It had been a week since my fight with Malfoy and the only time we spoke was when we had a Potions study lessons and rounds. I really despised these lessons but it was improving my marks. So before I could go shopping with Harper, Jocelyn, and Lily, I would have to sit for at least an hour for a lesson that I dreaded.

I was sitting at the coffee table, where we always had our study lessons, bright and early. Malfoy sat down half an hour later and informed me of the potion would be working on this week. "Okay, Weasley, I know you have plans, as do I, so I planned a potion that would take half an hours' prep. After we prep, you can go. Fair enough?" he asked.

"Let's get started," I agreed. Slowly, but surely, we made the necessary prep work for the potion. I still didn't know what we were making. He was careful not to let the potion's name slip. I knew I had made this previously, but I couldn't recall the potion by the ingredients.

"Have you figured out what potion this is?" he asked, as the prep work drew to an end.

"I've made it before, I know that much, but other than that I'm not sure," I replied. "Are we done?"

"Until Monday, we are. Don't expect me to tell you what we're making. It is your job to figure it out," He replied, helping me pack up the ingredients we cut, chopped, diced, sliced, and mashed.

I nodded as my response and left the common room. I met up with Harper, Jocelyn, and Lily at the entrance hall. Since it was dress shopping, it was just a girls day out that included butterbeers and loads of candy. It started out in Honeydukes to buy a supply of chocolate frogs, since Harper has a huge sweet tooth.

She ripped into a package as we walked down the side street to Gladrags Wizardwear. "Harper, the chocolate frogs aren't going anywhere, anytime soon," I laughed.

"So, Graham let something very _interesting_ slip at breakfast this morning," Jocelyn giggled.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked, opening my own chocolate frog.

"Oh, please Jocelyn, the entire school _knows_ that my lovely cousin Rose has been shagging Graham," Lily rolled her eyes.

"_What_?" I demanded. "I have not been shagging Graham!"

"Not from what he says," Harper added. Surprisingly, she hadn't started eating another chocolate frog. "He says that you two shag whenever possible and that it was so much easier last year when you were in the same tower."

"You see him more than you see us. You two meet up in the Room of Requirements every other day. That's the only reasonable explanation for your two dots going missing for hours on end," Lily said. "It seems that you have forgotten that I can sneak into Al's dorm and steal the map whenever I want," she added, I guess because of my confused look.

"Well, you must not be looking hard enough for our dots if you overlooked them," I scuffed as I opened the door to the shop. "Besides, we may have slept together a few times last year, when we were drunk. But we haven't really had any alone time this year."

I felt a slap on my shoulder as I looked through the racks. "You and Graham shagged on several different occasions and you didn't tell us?" Harper demanded.

"Well, he wasn't _that_ good in bed, if you know what I mean," I smirked. "I would have to be drunk to even _think_ about shagging him again. But what I want to know is why did you and Adam get back together, Lily?"

"Well, at first he just wanted a break. You know to date different girls, and by that I mean shag anything available that wears a skirt," Lily started. Her hands were full of dresses, as were everyone else's, so we all entered dressing rooms to try them on. I slipped into a black dress that fell to my knees and was a halter top. We all walked out for inspection at the same time. Lily was dressed in a purple floor length dress that was strapless but it didn't fit her. "So every night I would sneak into the seventh year dorm, with the help of the cloak, of course, and do random things to him in his sleep."

"What kind of things," Jocelyn asked as she shook her head for Harper's dress. It was sky blue and was _way_ above the knee, something I'd expect a whore to wear. Jocelyn's dress got vetoed as well, since it was floor length silver dress that was too low cut for her.

"Changed his hair, made it seem like his teeth were missing, and other ridiculous stuff like that," Lily laughed. "When he confronted me about it, I denied it obviously. I noticed his whore behind him, so I kissed him. She broke up with him the next day. I took that chance to show him why he shouldn't have broken up with me in the first place, since he's even admitted it himself that I am the best shag he's ever had."

Lily looked smug as she twirled in a strapless crystal blue knee length dress that matched her eyes. "Lily, like your brother, I prefer not to hear about your sex life," I groaned.

"Lily, you definitely need to get that dress," Harper added in, admiring Lily's dress.

"I think I will," Lily nodded, heading back into the dressing room. "And Rose how is it different than me hearing about your sex life?" I hear her say, muffled.

"It's _different_ because you're my younger cousin. I would prefer to think that you are young and innocent," I replied, coming out of the dressing room for voting. I spun around in a knee length purple dress that I didn't really care for. And evidently, neither did the others because they vetoed it immediately.

"You just want to think that your younger cousins and Hugo aren't sexually active, just as much as James, Fred, and Victoire don't want to know about us being sexually active," Lily reply came muffled as I changed into a new dress.

"No older sibling wants to know that their younger siblings or family members are having sex, especially if they are as young as 14 when they start having sex," Jocelyn said. "Trust me, I freaked when I found out my younger brother was sleeping around last year, just as my older brother did when he found out I was active."

I remember returning to the Ravenclaw tower last year to an argument between Jocelyn and her two brothers. Ethan was a year ahead of us in Ravenclaw. He was strong, handsome, and definitely a chick magnet. I was attracted to him of course, as every girl was, but never acted upon my feelings because of my friendship with Jocelyn. Wyatt was two years below us, and was almost identical to Jocelyn. His hair was as blonde as hers but his eyes were steel gray like his brother's. I came in to Jocelyn and Ethan yelling at Wyatt about sleeping with his girlfriend of six months.

It definitely wasn't a surprise, since most of Hogwarts population was sexually active by the age of 14. I had shooed everyone out of the common room during their yelling match. Then as it progressed, Wyatt had informed Ethan of a rumor that had been going around. Jocelyn had slept with her boyfriend, who then broke up with her three days later. Honestly, she thought that she wasn't good enough in bed and that's why he broke up with her, but it wasn't true. It was surprising that Ethan hadn't heard about it before then, but if he did know, he didn't believe it. Ethan threatened to tell their parents, but somehow they came to an agreement about not informing each other about their bedroom activities.

"Jocelyn, you need to get that dress," Lily said, as Jocelyn fingered the soft fabric of floor length strapless emerald dress. I nodded my head in agreement, and Jocelyn returned to the dressing room to put her clothes back on.

My dress didn't come up to standards so I returned to the dressing room to try another. I exited a few minutes later in a white ball gown type dress that was strapless and floor length. "And yet, Lily, you still _love_ to tell Al about your sex life," I said.

"I love that dress," Harper squealed, coming out of the dressing room in a knee length, pale yellow halter top dress that looked amazing with her brown eyes and hair.

"I love yours too," I said, spinning her around. "Get this one, Harper," I demanded.

"Then you have to get this one," Harper agreed.

I turned back to the dressing room to slip back into my pants and tan sweater. "The reason I tell Al about who I shag because I know he'll never harm any of the people I tell him I shag. But I was _very_ careful not to let the rumors reach James, since he really _is_ the protective brother and wouldn't hesitate to hex any guy that even looks at me."

I paid for my dress, and we all left with our respective dresses for the dance. "I honestly don't see why you have to sleep with someone. Haven't you heard of abysses?" Harper asked.

Since Uncle Neville was a professor here, Harper was very limited to what she could do without her father finding out. The list of what she couldn't do included skiving classes, celebrating a Quidditch win, shagging a boyfriend, and neglecting her studies. Not many of her boyfriends continued to date her after she refused to shag them, which is horrible if you ask me, but you couldn't really find a honest gentleman nowadays.

"My mum might have mentioned it a time or two," Jocelyn smirked. "But honestly, I tried, but it wasn't as much fun as messing around."

"You're unbelievable," Harper laughed.

"Well, ladies, it has been an interesting day," Lily said. "But I have a boyfriend waiting for me in the common room that gets frustrated if I'm late."

"I have rounds in ten minutes with Malfoy," I groaned. "So I'll see you at dinner."

A/n- This chapter was so hard to write. It just wasn't coming to me. Hope you enjoyed it.

_Next chapter is the final two Quidditch games and Hugo's major screw up!_


	12. Be a fucking Gryffindor for Merlins sake

A/n- I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year. I did, in case you were wondering. I get my cast off in a day, which will definitely help me type quicker and more efficient. I'm thrilled that after a month and a half of this bloody thing, that I finally get it off. So I'm trying something different, which happens to be Hugo's POV. Tell me how you like it, if you want another chapter in his POV or not, and so on and so forth.

_You say, that you'd take it all back, _

_Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, _

_And you said yes_

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home, _

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go. _

_You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,_

_You should've said no,_

_Baby and you might still have me._

Should've Said No; Taylor Swift

_Hugo's POV_

I felt my shoulder shake and a voice say, "Hugo, you need to get up." I groaned in reply and hid my face further in my pillow. The sunlight was burning into my sight and I muttered threats to the person who woke me up. It was Saturday, and after staying up to ungodly hour that should be illegal, I just wanted to sleep in and catch up on the missed sleep from the previous week.

I hear the dorm room door slam shut, and I, again, muttered threats to whoever slammed it. I feel the blankets being ripped from my warm body, and I just groan. The next thing I know my pillows missing. Instead of getting up like this person obliviously wanted me too, I just curled back up. "Hugo Arthur Weasley, get your arse out of bed this instant. We have the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff House and I won't have you being late," Dominique's soprano voice broke through the silence. When I didn't move, she threaten, "If you don't hop out of bed this instant, I will dump ice cold water on you and see if that doesn't wake you up."

Normally, I wouldn't have been frightened by this, but my wand was currently on the night table and I didn't have enough time to grab it and protect myself before the water would hit me. Besides I was just in my boxers, which reminded me to yell at her for taking my blanket. "Oi, what are you doing in my dorm anyways, and I want my blanket back," I demanded.

"Get over yourself; it isn't like I haven't seen you in your boxers before. Now get dressed, the match starts in an hour, which gives you enough time to eat breakfast and get to the pitch in time for Wood's speech," she threw my blanket back and walked out of the dorm, carefully slamming the door behind her. Though I can still hear her say, "I got him up."

I groaned and got dressed and hurried to grab some bacon before the match. I grabbed a bacon sandwich and was off before Roxanne and Dominique could fuss at me more. Honestly, I wasn't much of a morning person, so any time before noon was too early for me. The bacon sandwich was in my stomach before I entered the locker room, and I sat down as if I had been there the entire time. Wood glared at me before starting her speech. By the second year on the team, I had already memorized the speech so I tuned it out.

I grabbed my broom and was out on the pitch when the introduced us. Today we were playing against Hufflepuff which meant I would have to watch out for Louis. Louis was a year younger than me, but like Lily had taken up the position of Beater, and had a nasty left swing. It almost sent me to the Hospital Wing last year during our match. I have watched out for him since, not wanting to take an unnecessary trip to the Hospital Wing.

Wood shook hands with the Hufflepuff's captain who I believe is named Patil, but that was only a guess. I darted off to the hoops when the whistle blew, and hovered carefully. I glanced at the stands and it wasn't hard to spot my family, since the ones not playing were sporting yellow and red hats and banners. I smiled and as I saved the first goal, I felt the rush of energy that I needed to win the game for my team. Besides my sister, I was the best keeper.

A few made it pass my outstretched fingers, but three-fourth of the shots I saved. I was getting tired, as the game continued on, but finally our seeker had caught the snitch. Roxy had saved me just in time, hitting Louis' well-aimed bludger away from my head. I sighed in relief, and touched down. I was smothered in hugs from Roxy, Dom, and my girlfriend, Arianna Thomas. Arianna was nothing like her whorish older sister, Sasha. She was soft, sweet, and understanding.

Later that night was a blur, even for my standards. Usually, when I'm drunk, I know exactly what I'm doing. But last night is hazy, and I woke up with a strange girl in my bed. I jumped and quickly got dressed. That girl, completely naked, was neither my girlfriend nor a Gryffindor. I was completely shocked as I tried to remember anything from the night before.

I remember dancing with Arianna, chugging five glasses of Firewhiskey as a dare, and dancing around common room like a fool. If the girls' dorms weren't off-limits to boys and since we haven't figured out how to do it anyways, I was screwed when it came to possibly asking Dom or Roxy what I did. The girl in my bed had stirred in the time it took me to get dressed and figure out I was completely _fucked_. "Hugo?" she questioned, her voice much harsher than Arianna's.

Arianna. _Fuck_, what had I done last night? "Who are you?" I demanded. Arianna was the best thing that happened to me, way out of my league, with her perfect curly blonde hair and intense steel gray eyes. Now I was going to lose her because I couldn't remember what I did last night.

"Peyton White," she replied, finally gathering her clothes. She dressed slowly, as if I was having pleasure watch her. I wasn't enjoying the show; instead it was quite the opposite. I was annoyed that she wasn't getting out quick enough.

I knew by that time that I had messed up royally. I don't see how Arianna stood by when I was walking up the dorm steps with another girl. It was my fault and I just know that she'll _never_ forgive me for cheating on her. I punched the wall with all the force in my body. I heard cracking, but I looked passed the pain that I felt in my hand and my entire body.

"Looks like you're pissed off," I hear Dom say. I look up to see her and Roxy standing in the doorway. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you woke up next to a random girl this morning, and you are just now realizing that Arianna isn't going to forgive you."

"How do you know?" I demand. My head started to spin and it throbbed so badly, but I guess that what I get for drinking so much last night.

"The entire castle knows by now. I mean, you weren't in the least discrete about it. You flirted with whoever you slept with last night right in front of Arianna. You apparently was snogging every girl you saw senseless, and Arianna fled to my dorm in tears. She won't even go down stairs at all," Roxy crossed her arms and glared at me.

For being a fourth year, she was definitely scary when pissed off. Evidently, I had done just that by my mistake. Arianna was Roxy's best friend. That was how we met in the first place. "I had to comfort her all night. She had cried herself to sleep. But so help me Merlin, I really want to hex you into next week, but she made me promise not to. I can't believe you would do that to her. Did you not care? Was she not putting out when you wanted her too? Really, Hugo, what did she do that made you resort to cheating on her?" Roxy started to pace back and forth.

"It wasn't her, I swear. I was just drunk. I don't even remember much of last night, and what I do is hazy. I never meant to do this," I cried out in frustration.

"You must know that you can't fix this," Dom said before they both left. I stared at the door for a second before punching the wall several more times out of anger. I ignored the pain and continuously punched it until blood ran down my arm. I dressed and made it down to the common room to find Dom waiting for me. "You should go get Madam Pomfrey to look at that," she motioned to my hand.

I found my way to the Hospital Wing and made up some lie about why my hand was screwed up. She fixed it quickly, and gave me medicine for my body ache. After that I was on my way. This was going to be a miserable few weeks.

It was a two weeks later and 14 days since Arianna last sat beside me, looked me, or even spoke to me. (Not that I was counting or anything). I was dressed in my Quidditch uniform again, the same thing that had lost me my girlfriend. Today was the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match. Roxy, our beater, Dom, our chaser, and I had our plates filled playing against Al and Lily. I'm sure that Lily pretends that the blugders are my head, which allows her to let out her anger for me. I had watch out for Al, who was easily the best chaser on Slytherin's team. But unlike last week's game, my heart wasn't in the game.

I kicked off as the whistle blew, and shot up fifty, a hundred, and then a hundred and fifty feet. My stomach felt queasy from coming up too quickly and my head started spinning. I forgot about my slight fear of highs and flying, and looked down thus cause me to panic. I started to breathe very heavily and quickly. Al got the first goal as a result of my panic attack.

Roxy flew over to me and screamed, "Damnit Hugo, get your head into the game. They are up 50-0. Their keeper is excellent." I nodded my head and after a few seconds managed to force on the game. Goal after goal slipped right passed my fingers, though I did manage to save several. It definitely wasn't enough to stop Slytherin's from winning this match. My teammates all knew we weren't going to win, even if we close the gap, I saved the rest of the goals, _and_ if we caught the snitch. There was no hope.

We were completely demolished by the Slytherins, even though we had caught the snitch. The final score was 300-230. Between my lack of keeping and their keeper's outstanding keeping skills, we had lost the game. I touched down, just to face my anger cousins. They had walked me up to the castle. "What was with you today? You practically let Slytherin win," Dom demanded, her hands on her hips. She flipped her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, a move any boy would fall for since she's part veela.

"I just wasn't myself today, okay?" I snapped at her.

"You better not let this happen during the next game, or we won't have a shot for the Quidditch Cup," Don turned and walked away, leaving Roxy with me.

It happened again at the Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor match. My head just hasn't been in the same place since I cheated on Arianna. As a result on my weird sleeping habit that developed and my crazier homework schedule, we lost the match and our chance at Quidditch Cup. I knew everyone blamed me for lost against Slytherin, but it wasn't as bad when they accused me of purposely letting my sister win.

If there was nothing that I hated more than conceited Slytherins, it was being accused of purposely throwing a game. There was nothing I wanted than to be able to throw the win in my sister's and cousins' faces. On my way back to the common room, to mope in my bed, Lily stepped in front of me.

"Lily," I said. "What do you want? Are you here to accuse me of throwing the game?"

"No," she said simply. She flicked her bangs out of her face, reminding me of what Dom had done earlier. "I'm here because I heard what happened between you and Arianna."

"Oh," I replied, trying to walk away. She stood in my only path. Of course she had to catch me where there was no path to escape.

"Hugo, you can't run from your mistakes. Hiding out in your dorm after each class, refusing to go to dinner, and sneaking to the kitchens later isn't right. Man up and face Arianna. You're going to have to officially break up sooner or later. The sooner, the better for both of you," Lily spoke softly. Out of all my cousins, she and Victoire had the softest voices.

"I cheated on her. How can I face her after that? Even if I didn't mean too, I still don't want to see the look of disappointment on her face when I talk to her," I whined. I didn't feel like much of a Gryffindor at this moment.

"Be a _fucking_ Gryffindor for Merlin's sake," she rolled her eyes in that annoying way that she does. "She'll have more respect for you if you talk to her."

Before I had a chance to reply, she turned around. Her black hair hit me, as she retreated. I had a choice to make. Either be a Gryffindor and explain things to Arianna, or be a coward and send a break up note by owl.

I woke up early the next morning, realizing my decision. I waited in my dorm until I knew everyone had gone down to breakfast. If Roxy was right, Arianna would have waited until she knew everyone was down at breakfast before she snuck off to the kitchen. I was sitting the armchair closest to the door, waiting for her to come down. I heard her light footsteps descend down the girls' dorm stairs.

She froze as she saw me waiting for her. I couldn't blame her. "Arianna, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now," I started.

"You're damn right," she folded her arms over her chest.

"Just hear me out. I'm not here to justify my actions. On the contrary, I'm here to say I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry that I put you threw any of the things I did. I'm also sorry that it took me this long to apologize. I needed Lily to show me that I needed to apologize," I say. A huge weight was lifted off my chest at that moment.

"You honestly think that an apology is going to make it all better, and make me fall back into your arms again. If you think that, you're sadly mistaken, especially after what you put me through. I thought you loved me," she was staring me in the eyes the entire time. Her voice never quavered as a tear slid down her cheek. I resisted the urge to wipe it away.

"I do love you. And I know that an apology won't fix this. I don't know what I was thinking. I lost you, and I know that you'll never forgive me or trust me again. I just wanted to say that if I could I would go back and change everything, but I can't," I saw all the hurt I caused her flash in her steel gray eyes.

"There's nothing that can be done about this, Hugo. You made your choice and this is mine. I should've trusted Roxy when she told me that you weren't worth my time. I just thought I was different, you know? But I guess that's how you make every girl feel," Arianna shook her head. She shoved her way passed me. "It was my mistake to get involved with you. I hope she was worth it."

"She wasn't. I don't even remember that night, I swear to Merlin. But I guess this is what I get for drinking then. I don't want things to be awkward between us just because we use to date," I said. That stopped her in her tracks. "Since I'm sure Roxy will invite you over to the Burrow during Easter holidays and the summer." Her back was still towards me, but I knew she was shaking with anger.

"How can't it be awkward? I love you," she demanded. She turned around quickly, facing me with fire in her eyes. "I just can't forget what happened between us because of some stupid slut."

"Exactly, that's all she is to me, a slut. I really love you. I haven't felt this way about any other girl. I might sound like a fagot for saying this, but you make my heart skip beats. You make me unable to think. You're intoxicating. Most of all, you're drop dead gorgeous, and I can't keep my eyes off you when I'm sober," I really sounded so fucking _gay_ but I didn't care. All I truly wanted was Arianna.

"But it doesn't matter. You lost all my trust the moment you slept with that slut," she flipped her hair.

I don't know what came over me, but I just kissed her. It was like no other kiss we shared before. I tried to convey all of my love into that kiss. What happened next was definitely unexpected, as we tumbled into my bed. An hour and a half later, right before everyone would return from class or free period, we pulled on our clothes. "How can I trust you?" she asked, as she lay in my arms.

"How about an unbreakable vow never cheat on you again?" I suggested. Evidently, she liked my idea, because a few minutes later, I had made an unbreakable vow for her satification.

A/n- I hope you enjoyed. This definitely is the longest chapter I have written for this story thus far, over 3,000 words. Aren't you proud? Did you enjoy Hugo's POV? Would you like to see more of his POV later? What do you think of his mistake? Would you have forgiven him as easily as she did? I have upped the rating to M because a few readers think that all the sex and alcohol isn't in the teen rating. I do assure you that sex and drinking is a big part of most of teenager's life and comes up frequently in conversations, but I will be upping it. Thanks for the reviews. Up next is the final Quidditch match and dance.

_Review's make the dance awesome _:)


	13. This dress would look better on

A/n- So this is the first dance of the 7th year. Hope you all enjoy. :)

_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_

_So it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Better than revenge; Taylor Swift

_Rose's POV_

Since the school had planned a dance on Christmas Eve, most of the school had opted to stay; my family still at Hogwarts and I were included. Malfoy and I agreed ages ago that, since our bathroom was larger than the ones in the dorms, the girls and I could get ready in the head's tower. I would just have to change the password so that they couldn't get in on their own later.

So after an early dinner, Harper, Jocelyn, Lily, and I made our way to my common room. We got straight to work once we entered my bathroom. "Weasley," Malfoy said, lending up against the bathroom door. "Don't forget to change the password."

"I won't," I replied. I heard his footsteps retreating to the common room. I heard a click and knew that he was gone to the Slytherin dorm.

We work in complete giggles, but we never once messed up. I had straightened Lily's curls and had pinned her bangs on the top of her head to prevent them from falling in her face. I applied very little eyeliner and mascara. I had coated her eyelids in a very light brown eye shadow and her lips received a light coat of shimmering lip gloss. I, then, helped her into her knee length, strapless crystal dress that we bought during the last Hogsmead trip.

Harper had straightened Jocelyn's blonde hair and put light make-up on her. Her eyes were brought out by brown eyeliner and dark green eye shadow. A clear coat was then added to her lips. I nodded my approval before pulling her hair into an elegant bun at the back of her head. I pulled her green strapless dress over her head, and it fell to the floor.

I turned my attention to Harper next. I had straightened her hair, and added a few curls on the top. I placed her pale yellow bow into her hair. I added just mascara to her eyes and put light coat of silver eye shadow on the lid. To top it off, I covered her lips with a light pink lip gloss. She slipped into her pale yellow knee length, halter topped dress. It truly looked amazing on her. Her eye sparkled and it brought out the blonde highlights that she had just gotten done.

They all looked at me, "We don't know what color your dress is."

"It's fine, I can do my make-up," I replied. "Just curl my hair. I don't want anyone to see it before the dance." They were hesitant at first, then my started to curl my hair. Lily had pulled back the piece's that were falling in my face, and pinned them. They nodded and I pulled out black eyeliner. I ran the mascara over my eyelashes and put on clear lip gloss. I had also added light and dark brown to my eyelids.

"You look beautiful," Jocelyn noted.

"As do all of you," I replied. "It's almost time for it to start. You guys better get down to the entrance hall. I got to change the password, anyways." They nodded and banished their items back to their rooms. They grabbed their masks and left. As soon as I heard the _click_, I went to my closet and pulled out my dress. I pulled the dress put and muttered a spell to have it lace itself. I stood in front of a mirror, admiring myself. My dress was floor length, strapless and poufy, like a ball gown. I had magically changed the color from white to maroon, almost matching my hair, right after I brought it, without letting my friends know. I put on my mask, hiding most of my face from view.

I left the common room, turned back to the portrait and asked, "May I change the password?"

"You may certainly, ma'am," the painting replied.

"Well the new password is 'family traditions'," I waited for a nod. He nodded and I started my walk to the hall. By the time I arrived, everyone was already in the hall and some were on the dance floor. But when I enter, the entire hall got quiet and watched me as I walked in the room.

Lily, Jocelyn, and Harper were shocked to discover that I had changed my dress color, but they were always side tracked by boys. Jocelyn spent most of her night in Al's arms, dancing. Lily was dancing with whoever would ask her, while Harper was dancing with a Hufflepuff.

I had been dragged out on the dance floor several times by guys who didn't know how to dance. In the middle of a dance I hear Malfoy ask for the dance. I nod and the guy that was dancing with me disappeared as I place my hand into his. My entire body screamed with disapproval. If I wasn't already drunk from the spiked punch, I wouldn't have accepted the dance, or that's what I tell myself the next morning.

"You look lovely tonight, Weasley," he said as his left hand found a position on my hip and his right hand grabbed my left. He was evidently drunk as well, because he would never say those things to me.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I replied. "But how did you know it was me?"

"No one else in the school has the color hair you do, nor the same captivating eyes you have," He replied, moving gracefully across the dance floor.

He was a surprisingly good dancer, but then again I think he had to have dance lessons as a child. But that didn't matter, he was still better than my other dancing partners. I hadn't notice until the end of the song that the entire hall had stopped to watch us dance. Everyone knew it was Malfoy that I was dancing with, but nobody by my family and friends knew it was me.

I blushed as he dropped his hand. "Can I have another dance?" I asked. He bowed to me and took my hand again and placing his hand on the small of my back, bringing me closer to him. I was close enough to smell the peppermint on his clothes. "Wouldn't you dad get anger that you are dancing with his enemy's daughter?" I asked as he spun me away and pulled me back against him.

"I've decided that I don't care what my father thinks," he replied. "I figure that it's my life and that I should start to control it more often. Besides, you're not all that bad."

"You're not too bad either," I agreed. "I never really listened to my father, so he's always favored Hugo. He tried to tell me to keep my distance. So much for distance now, can't keep away from you." I laughed and he raised his eyebrow before laughing along with me.

We made mindless small talk for the next hour. "You know where this dress would look better at?" he asked, spinning me around.

"What, just now telling me you don't like the dress?" I demanded.

"No, I like the dress and you look amazing in it. Why would I be dancing with you if you didn't turn me on?" he asked. First the thing that came to mind was that Malfoy was flirting with me and secondly, he said I turn him on. Very interesting, I thought to myself. "But anyways, this dress would look so much better on my bedroom floor."

"Are you quiet alright, Malfoy?" I asked. "Because this surely doesn't sound like you talking."

"I'm perfectly fine," he replied as the song ended.

I don't exactly remember the next few minutes. I left in a slight hurry, trying to get away from Malfoy's flirting. I had entered the common room and headed for my door. I heard the portrait hole open and heard his footsteps behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded turning to face him. Before I had a chance to respond, he had pushed me up against the wall, holding me there with his body. I was about to protest when he cut me off.

"Before I told you that you owed me for helping you with Potions. Now I want to see if every girl I sleep with is faking it because I'm not good at it," he explained. Before I could say something, he crashed his lips against mine. It took me a second to react, but I did.

That kiss was nothing like I've ever experienced. He took his time exploring my mouth and biting my bottom lip. I felt the cold wall against my exposed back, but it wasn't that cold because of the heat radiating of the two of us. When he pulled away, he started to kiss up and down my neck. My hands got tangled in his platinum blonde hair. I got them untangled and started to undress him.

He had picked me up and made it to the closest room, which happened to be my room. He laid me down on the bed and started to kiss me again. I awoke the next morning to find Malfoy still in my bed. I noticed that we were both naked, which proved that what I thought was a dream really wasn't. I had slept with the Scorpius Malfoy last night as thanks for the Potion help. More importantly, I had enjoyed it. I felt so gross. Thankfully, we didn't have classes this morning. I moved slightly and Malfoy woke up. "Morning," he said, stretching. I pulled the blanket up to cover myself.

"We slept together last night," I stated. My head was absolutely killing me. I _definitely_ had been drunk when we slept together.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked, using his arm as a prop.

"Our families are going to freak," I muttered.

"What they don't know what hurt them," he replied.

"What is going on between us?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing's going on between us. It was just thanks for the potions help," he said. "That is unless you want something to be going on."

"I'm not sure," I bite my lip. "Not saying that last night wasn't great, but I'm sure our families are going to freak."

"Well, it's not like we have feelings for one another. If you want to continue to have a physical relationship, then I won't object. We don't have to have feeling to do that," he replied.

"But feelings usually get attached to those relationships," I objected.

"That would be something that we would deal with when it comes around," he stated as if it was the most logical answer in the world.

"It's still the fact of our families," I added. "They would disapprove."

"Let them for once in your life Weasley," he sat up. "Stop letting your family rule your life, besides it not like they _have_ to know what goes on behind closed doors."

After a few second of compromising with myself, I corrected him, "It's Rose." I saw the confused look on his face. "If we're going to do this, then we better be civil which includes calling each other by first names when alone."

"Okay, then Rose," he corrected himself. "Is it a deal?"

"Only if I'm the only one you're sleeping with," I smirked. I knew I had him between a rock and a hard place.

"What? I can't do that," he moaned. I giggled. "How can you think that I would only sleep with you?"

"Well, let's see, you see me _every_ day," I murmured. "I think you could wait until the night, or free periods."

"Ugh, you're really going to make me do this. Like we're going to date secretly," he asked as he moved off my bed.

"Yes, something like that," I smirked.

"You're lucky I don't completely hate you," he replied. "And that you're the best girl I've ever slept with."

I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to answer that, so instead I put on the closest shirt and headed to the bathroom. Once I had freshened up, I returned to my bedroom to change. Malfoy was still sitting in my bed, but he was clothed from the waist down. "Hey, what are you still doing in my bed?" I demanded, going through my closet.

"Well, I figure that since we're on good terms then I should get use to spending a lot of time in your bed," he gave me a suggestive wink. I rolled my eyes, and sat down on my bed.

"It's Christmas," I said, finally realizing the date. I drug him out into the common room to find presents under our tree.

The next hour and a half was filled with us opening our presents. I had gotten several books, a bunch a candy from Honeydukes, a necklace from my parents, the usual Weasley jumper, and a new broom stick and cleaning supplies. I didn't bother to see what Malfoy had gotten because I disappeared to my room, finally getting completely dressed to attend the feast this morning.

Since it was holidays, my family decided to sit together at the Gryffindor table. It was the only time that I remember seeing all of my family sitting at the same table for any type of eating time outside of Burrow. I sat down next between Al and Lily, across from Molly. "Happy Christmas," I announced.

"Looks like someone had fun last night," Lily said. I resisted the urge to glare at her. "You smell like whoever you slept with last night," she added, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I know that scent from somewhere."

Before she could state where she knew that scent from, since I know that she definitely knows Malfoy's scent, I started up a conversation with Molly, Dom, and Lucy.

"Enjoy your Christmas?" I asked. Before they had a chance to reply, I had tuned them out. I was thinking of really pulling off sleeping with my family's enemy. Could I really do this? This just might be a challenge worth trying.

A/n- this come into play later. Did you enjoy it? Please review. So honestly, I hate this chapter. But it's part of the plot, so I can't exactly leave out that they are sleeping together. Please tell me what you think!

_Reviews makes next chapter in Scorpius' POV :)_


	14. I swear if it wasnt for the spiked punch

A/n- There's a reason I normally do one-shots. I can never finish a story. It was a miracle I finished Free as the Water. I'm going to try my best to finish this story. I really hope you enjoy it. So as promised, the newest chapter is in Scorpius' POV even if I want to write in Lily's.

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Kiss the girl; The Little Mermaid soundtrack

_Scorpius' POV_

I entered the Slytherin's common room for the first time since I had been made Head Boy. I had basically been kicked out of the Head's common room by Weasley and her friends. So instead, I made my way up to the seventh year dorm to change into my dress robes. I didn't have a date so that I didn't have to entertain just one girl for the entire night. That would be just plain out boring. I had taken dance lessons as a child, since my parents, mainly my father, wanted me to grow up to be a perfect 'pureblood gentleman'.

Al tied my green tie for me, since mine usually ties itself. Al finished tying my, then attended to his own. Once we had finished getting dressed, we made our way down to the dance. The Great Hall had definitely been transformed into a huge dance floor. The tables lined the left and a right side of the hall, the middle was the dance floor. A live band was set up at the front of the hall, where the teachers table usually sat.

It was easy to know who was who, even with the masks on. Al dragged me over to where his sister and his date were standing. If I didn't know Lily's name, I would expect that she was older than she was at this point. A dress that was shorter than Al liked, I can tell because of the way he glanced around and whispered-yelled in her ear. "Merlin, Lily, don't you think it's a little _too_ revealing?" he yelled. She shrugged. It wasn't as revealing as Al thought though. Yes, it was mid-way up her thigh did show off more cleavage than usual, but it wasn't as revealing as Sasha Thomas' dress.

"Rose approved of it, Al. She wouldn't have let me wear something that was too revealing. I mean she _is_ the Head Girl," Lily replied, leaving to find her boy-toy of the moment.

The group spilt up after Lily left; Al leading Jocelyn out on the floor, Harper being drug out by a Hufflepuff seventh year. I stood, looking around for a minute. A few girls had convinced me to dance with them, usually only the slower songs so they could put their hands on me. I had been dancing with Sasha Thomas, in her beige dress that barely covered anything, when I notice Weasley walking in.

Unlike most of the girls at the dance that wore dresses that fitted them entirely, she wore a ball gown. She looked nervous as she entered, but man did that dress look amazing on her. I excused myself from Sasha, just as my parents had taught me, and made my way over to the punch. After one swallow, I knew that someone had spiked the punch. I downed several more glasses of punch, watching Weasley dance with several guys, before I was pulled out on the dance floor by Lily Potter. "Malfoy, you're dancing with me, come on," she said, grabbing my hand.

I didn't try to protest, knowing that Lily could a real bitch if she doesn't get her way. Of course, she had to pick a slower song. I placed one hand on her waist and took her hand. I led her around the dance floor with ease, "Aren't you supposed to be dancing with your boy-toy?" I asked casually.

"I told him I couldn't resist a dance with the devilish hot Malfoy. I mean I've heard you're a good dancer and you were just drinking the spiked punch. So I decided that I must have a dance with you. Besides, if you continued to stare at my cousin any longer then someone would say that you were jealous. I thought I would save you from that," she replied, a smirk playing at her lips. She rarely ever truly smiled, it was mostly a smirk.

"Thanks for the thought, Potter," I replied, twirling her, to which she just giggled. "Besides, I'm not jealous, and I wasn't staring at your cousin."

"Bullshit on both accounts. You're jealous that you're not the one Rosie is dancing with. And you were staring at her. I know she looks beautiful and all, but there's really no need to drool from a distance, Malfoy," she replied. "She's had more drinks than you had, surprisingly, so I doubt that she would deny you a dance. And you better get going, or another guy will take the next dance." The song slowly ended and Potter slipped from my arms. She blew me a kiss, and giggled as she returned to her boy-toy.

I don't know what came over me, but I made my way over to Weasley. "I'll take her from here," I tell the boy in her arms. He nods and left in a hurry. I asked her for the dance, and after she nods, I take to same position I had when dancing with Potter. I swear if it wasn't for the spiked punch, I wouldn't have flirted with Weasley. Just seeing her in that dress drove me crazy. After a half a dozen dances, both my hands encircled her waist and her arms were around my neck.

We had dance a dance or two like that before she had left. Al walked over to me, "Warming up to my cousin, I see."

I give him the finger and followed her, after making sure none was following me. What happened next, I blame on the spike punch. We had sex in her bed. She wasn't a virgin like I thought she would be, and she was actually very good. The next morning is what I regret the most.

I can't believe I actually agreed to having a sexual, no strings attached relationship with Rose Weasley. I don't know what I was thinking. When father finds out, I'll be disowned for sure. I better start saving up while I can, because as much as my mother loves me, I don't think she'll be willing to go behind father's back to help me. And I'm also not allowed to sleep with anyone but _her_. That's just _bloody_ brilliant.

But I really have to admit that she was the best shag I've ever had. She definitely wasn't faking it like the other girls I've slept with have. I could always tell because they were either trying to hard or not hard enough to hide it. But Weasley did have a point when she pointed out that we did see each other every day. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

In the days after Christmas, things had started to return to normal. We took our normal seating arrangements, which mean I spent every dinning time with Al and Lily. I knew Lily was keeping a closer eye on me and Weasley since the dance. I tried to give her nothing that she could come to the conclusion that I was sleeping with her cousin. Thankfully, she was the only one of Weasley's family that was watching me. I really didn't want her family to find out because they would kill me where I stood.

Honestly, her family really didn't scare me; it was mostly Al and Lily that worried me. They are _very_ sly and deceiving when they wanted to be, and right now that's exactly what Lily wanted to be. This was a mystery to her, and she was going to do anything to figure it. I didn't really need to worry about her telling her family if she found out. She would just tell Al, I decided after watching her, and together, the both of them would give Weasley and me hell over the matter.

Classes wouldn't start for another week, to which I was very grateful for. I had piles of homework that I was buried under right before the break. This gives me time to complete all of it. It was a daily routine that I had gotten accustom to over that week. I would wake up; get ready; eat breakfast or lunch, depending on when I woke up; work on homework most of the day; play Quidditch with Al and Lily; sleep with Weasley (I really should start calling her Rose now, since I am sleeping with her); and start it all over the next day.

It was really boring. But as the week wore on, I was learning more about Weasley. "We should know more about each other," Weasley declared late Friday night.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her. "We don't have to know each other to shag. Many people do it. I mean we're not dating, we're just fuck-buddies," I replied. She ran a hand through her dark auburn hair, messing it more.

"We might as well be. Remember, you're only allowed to sleep with me," she pointed out with a sigh. "I'll find out if you sleep with anyone else. So we might as well get to know each other."

I pondered her words a moment, before giving in. Over the next hour and a half, we talked of our families, favorite memories, and anything else that came to our mind. It was the first time I saw her as a human being and not just a rival my father wanted me to hate, just had did. She was a human with feeling that had been hurt, I see, by the person she looked to the most in her life.

"When I was sorted into Ravenclaw, my relationship with my father was gone. Sure, he was proud of me, but he wasn't supportive. We've grown further apart too, which completely sucks, you know?" she asked.

Yes, I definitely understood. "Even though I'm in Slytherin, my father doesn't care for me as much. He hates whoever I date because I'm not into the whole 'pureblood purity' like the rest of the family," I replied. I don't know why I was telling her this. It just felt like she was a human being, a friend like her two cousins are, and that she would keep it a secret.

"I can understand about not being like the rest of the family, just as much as Lily and Al can. I guess that's why I'm closer to them than I am anyone else in my family," she sighed. "I just don't understand why even though I get perfect grades, top of the class, play the position he played in Quidditch, and is the Head Girl, that it's not enough to get is support. I think he resents me for being in Ravenclaw."

"You can't help what house was chosen for you," I remarked. "It's the best house for you, because you are intelligent."

"Thanks," she replied. "I know I can't help that I inherited my mother's brain."

I lend over and started to snog her again. One thing led to another, and soon we were very hot and sweaty. I lay back after we finished, and muttered something about a shower. After I showered, I returned to my bed to get sleep for tomorrow. I heard the shower running, knowing that Weasley… Rose was taking a shower. I threw her in a shirt of mine when she asked, and returned to my bed.

A few minutes later, she entered my bedroom. "What you doing in her," I asked her sleepily.

"I've gotten use to sleeping in the bed with someone," she admitted sheepishly.

I sighed, and picked up the blanket, welcoming her into my bed. She crawled in, and I place my arm around her. Honestly, I had gotten use to sleeping in the same bed as her too, but I wasn't going to tell her that. These last few days, I definitely wasn't acting myself. I had turned into a gentleman. Ugh, I was turning into a pussy. What was she doing to me?

A/n- I know I back tracked a little and added Scorpius' POV of the dance into it, because Rose's POV didn't have a lot of details about the dance. They are kind of together. Rose thinks they are dating secretly, but Scorpius isn't thinking that way yet.

Please review, they make my days so much better. I guess when you add to story alert that you enjoy it, but I would like to hear your thoughts.

_Reviews make Lily's POV interesting :)_


	15. Going for the hot mess look, darling

A/n- I'm home again today, so I thought I would do something productive. You should be proud, since most of my chapters have been above 1,000 words and in most cases, nearly 2,000 words or above.

_Wonder how you sleep_

_I wonder what you think of me_

_If I could go back_

_Would you have ever been with me_

_I want you to be unused_

_I want you to remember_

_I want you to believe in me_

_I want you on my side_

_Come on and lay it down_

_I've always been with you_

_Here and now_

_Give all that's within you_

_Be my savior_

_And I'll be your downfall_

_mmm, mmm, mmm_

Downfall; Matchbox Twenty

_Lily's POV_

A girl's day out is definitely something I haven't done with my family in ages. Since being sorted in Slytherin five years ago, I mostly stayed to myself, unless I was with Al, Malfoy, or Rose and her friends. It was a shock when Roxy and Molly approached me at the Slytherin table. Being Gryffindor's, they normal would never set foot near the Slytherin table.

"Lily," they said, taking the seat across from Al and me, normally where Malfoy would sit.

They had interrupted my description of my previous night to Al. "Roxy, Molly, never saw Gryffindors willingly sitting with Slytherins," I said, stuffing a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"We're not staying long," Molly said quickly. "We're just here to invite you to a girl's day out with us and the rest of the girls in the family, that is if you want to," she added quickly.

I pondered for a minute, then nodded, "That sounds great. When are we meeting?" I asked. They gave me the details, and I smiled. I usually wasn't invited to things like this.

It was early the next morning, Al had already left for breakfast, I could tell since his bed was empty. I had spent the night in Adam's bed, like I usually did on Friday nights after we finish homework. I used their bathroom to take a shower that Adam quickly joined me in doing. I got dressed, pulling on a long sleeve, low cut black shirt, with a green kami under it, and tight, dark blue skinny jeans. I pulled on my black fuzzy boots. I was trying to tame my black curls when Adam reentered the bathroom, completely dressed. I had finished brushing through my curls and pulled them into a ponytail.

I was applying eyeliner when Adam put his arms around my waist and started to kiss my exposed neck. "You know I like your hair better down," he mumbled against my neck.

"I know, but it's so thick," I replied. "Besides, I'm going out with my cousins today for a girls day out, remember?"

He sighed, and left me alone. I finished, and grabbed my dirty clothes. I took them to the fifth year dorm and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper before heading down to breakfast. I took my seat between Al and Adam, and across from Malfoy. "Who's the hot date?" Malfoy smirked.

"You are," I replied, winking at him. I blew him a kiss that Adam, of course, didn't like. "No really, it's a family's girl's day out." Yes, I flirted with Malfoy often, but I thought of him like a brother and nothing more. I had explained that to Adam several times, but he still thinks I'm cheating on him with Malfoy.

We all ate in silence, which was unusual. Malfoy looked like he definitely got laid last night, and one look at Al and you could tell he had too. Why wasn't Malfoy describing what he did last night, like usual. Come to think of it, Malfoy had been acting strange since the Christmas dance when he danced with Rosie. I had been keeping a closer eye on him and Rosie since then, but I have no solid evidence that they were sleeping together.

I watched for the rest of my family to get up and head off to Hogsmeade. When Dom, Roxy, and Molly stood, I bid everyone a goodbye. I kissed Al on the cheek, blew Malfoy a kiss, and kissed Adam sweetly before heading off to the courtyard to wait for my cousins.

I didn't have to wait long before Dom, Roxy, and Lucy approached. All of the girls in the family were beautiful and popular. Rose and I were the only exceptions to the popularity part. Dom, being part veela, never had to work hard to charm guys. She batted those sparkling blue eyes, and flipped her long, straight strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, and every guy was entranced.

Roxy, only being a fourth year, hadn't yet filled out, but still was beautiful with her bright red hair and dark brown eyes. She just started playing with make-up, and tighter fitting clothes. Lucy and Molly looked almost identical, if it wasn't for their age difference, you would think they were twins. They both had dark brown hair and gray eyes that they had inherited from their mother. Not many of the grandchildren had inherited the Weasley's signature bright red hair.

Rose and Molly weren't too far behind Dom, Roxy, and Lucy. When we grouped up, Molly asked, "Are we ready?"

When we nodded, I walked beside Rose and Lucy. We spoke of grades, boys, and how much we missed going home for the holidays. Of course, being girls, they were all excited about the dance and had opted to stay for it. The girls staying had caused all the guys in the family to stay as well, since it would be boring at the Burrow without someone to prank was boring.

It was like two different worlds, we lived in at Hogwarts. I barely saw them in the halls and when I did, they acted as if I didn't exist which didn't bother me. It was rare times like this that you saw the Weasley/Potter clan together willingly at Hogwarts. Talking to them now, just felt like we were forgotten friends that just saw each other for the first time in months or years.

"So what's your boyfriend's name?" Lucy asked me.

"Adam," I replied. "We've being going out for nearly ten months now." Which is true, in March will be a year together. We started going out near the end of my fourth year, him near the end of his sixth year. Our relationship started of quiet fast, not that I would change it if I could. By the end of fourth year, he had taken my virginity. We had always been careful though, using protection of both muggle and Wizarding ways.

"So who's the new guy in your life, Dom," Molly asked.

It continued like this until we reached Hogsmeade. Dom had informed every one of her newest boyfriend. She usually has a new one every two weeks. Molly spoke of a boy she was interested in. Even Roxy was starting to get interested in guys. Every one spoke of someone, except Rosie. I made a mental check to figure out why.

Once in Hogsmeade we brought some candy, got our hair done, and checked out the newest Wizarding music available. It was truly a nice day out with the girls. It felt like we were back at the Burrow, enjoying each other's company. But I knew once we reached Hogwarts that it all would change, that it would go back to barely acknowledging each other's presence. It wasn't like it bothered me much; I didn't like people all that much.

We went our separate ways once inside the grounds. Rose walked beside me as I walked over to the tree near the lake where I told Adam I would meet him later. When we arrived, I didn't see him so I took off in the direction the common room after I said my goodbye's to Rose. It didn't take me long to reach the portrait hole, even if I was small, Quidditch had given me the speed.

I whispered the password, and headed up the boy's stairs to the seventh year dorms. A few steps shy, I heard moaning and groaning, knowing instantly that two people were having sex. I turned around to leave, not wanting to intrude, when I heard the girl nearly scream, "Oh yeah, right there Adam."

In five second flat, I bounded up the remaining stairs and blasted the locked door open. Right before my eyes, I saw my boyfriend and a good friend shagging. I was lost for speech, but was royally pissed off. At the sound of the door hitting the wall, made them aware of another presence in the room. Adam looked up and said, "Fuck. Oh Merlin."

"Merlin isn't going to save you now," I replied. I walked over to Al's trunk and threw it open. I grabbed the cloak that was sitting on top, and non-verbally accioed the map. As I was walking out I said, "Don't stop on my account, seeming as we're no longer together."

I slammed the door behind me, hearing Gracie say, "You never said you had a girlfriend." Bitch, I thought, you know we were going out before you slept with him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whisper, tapping the parchment. I threw the cloak over my head and scanned the map for Al. I went to my dorm and grabbed money, and headed off in Al's direction. He was with Jocelyn, but it wouldn't be a problem to get him away from her. On the other side of the school, I finally made it to Al. "Hey Al, will you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly, throwing Jocelyn a look that clearly said this is family business.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" she asked, kissing Al before disappearing.

"What do you need?" he asked. "Since you ran off my girlfriend."

"You can get back to her after you buy me half a case of Firewhiskey," I replied.

"No," he replied. "You don't need Firewhiskey."

"After today, I do," I replied. I gave him the puppy dog eyes, and pouted slightly.

"Pouting isn't going to get me to do this. What happened anyways?" he asked, when I refused to relent on my pouting. "Fine I'll get you some."

I kissed him on the cheek, handed him the money and map, and threw the cloak over him. "I'll tell you when you bring that to the Room of Requirements," I told him. I heard him sigh. After I heard his soft footsteps leave, I set off in the direction of the Room of Requirements. I walked past the tapestry three times before entering. I set down on the couch, watching the fire until Al returned with my Firewhiskey.

"You know I hate getting you alcohol, so this better be _very_ good," Al said sternly.

Up until this point I refused to cry. "Ad-Adam cheated on me," I whimpered, trying to keep from crying. I took a bottle out the case he brought in, and down half of it.

"Oh, Lily, come here," he said, opening his arms. I curled up in his arms, like I did when I was little. He always comforted me when I was upset or scared.

"I just don't understand," I moaned. "I did whatever he asked."

For the next few hours, Al comforted me. He wiped away my tears, and whispered comforting word in my ears. Al definitely was the best big brother I could ask for. I had drunk three-fourths of the Firewhiskey before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, with a pillow under my head and a blanket to keep me warm. Al was nowhere to be found. I knew he had left after I finally fell asleep. He must have returned later because a relatively matching outfit was laid out and the map and hangover potion were sitting on the top of them. When I was looking around for a bathroom, I noticed a door appear on the left side of the room. I entered it to find a nice bathroom. I took a nice, long, relaxing bath and then got dress in clothes that Al brought me.

I pulled a black kami over my head, followed by a long sleeve blue sweater. I pulled on black skinny jeans and my black furry boots. I let my curls down and cleaned up the make-up streaks the tears had caused last night. I definitely looked a mess, but I could care less. I used the map to make my way back to the Slytherin common room without being caught, since it was still early morning. I sat in the common room, finishing up an essay due in two days.

When everyone was waking up, and heading to breakfast, I hid in my bed to avoid any contact with _him_. After I was sure that most everyone left, I made my way down to breakfast. I took my seat next to Al. Malfoy took one look at me and smirked, "Going for the Hot Mess look today, darling? If so, might I say, you've definitely achieved it."

"Shove off, Malfoy," I mumbled, continuing to eat. I saw Malfoy raise his eyebrow and Al shake his head.

"Lily," I hear his voice before I see him. I freeze slightly, and Al takes notice to it. "Can we talk, please?"

I regain my thoughts and under the table I pulled my wand out my boot. "I don't think so. You lost that privilege when I caught you shagging Gracie," I said, icily. My eyes lower into my famous glare that makes anyone squirm.

"You don't understand," he tried. I knew that attempt too well. I wasn't going to fall for it.

"I don't understand that I saw you _shagging_ Gracie," I demanded. "Because I'm pretty sure that I understand perfectly fine. I mean my eyes don't lie."

"I didn't want to. She forced me too," he pleaded with me. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Is that your excuse for cheating on me? Sorry, but it's not good enough," I said, my voice never rising from my icy pitch. "Now get out of here before I hex you clear into next week," I threatened.

"Please just hear me out," he was definitely desperate.

"You heard my sister, Hendrickson," Al spoke up. "Now get out of her sight and never come near her again before I hex you into next month."

He glanced between my brother and me, since we never stood up and we continued on like nothing happen. Adam sighed in defeat and turned away. I just hope that it's the last time I hear from him.

"Oh, that's why you're not having a good morning," Malfoy muttered.

"Thank you, captain obvious," I remarked.

A/n- Reviews?

_Reviews make next chapter in Al's POV :)_


	16. Oh, darling, they say you are the best

A/n- Ugh, let me tell you, the idea of college completely sucks. So much to do and senior year just don't seem like it's long enough. The second semester is going to fly by. This sucks so to keep my thoughts away from college, I am writing another chapter.

_Al's POV_

Seventh year was definitely a struggle to balance family, friend, and work. Thankfully Quidditch season was over, so that freed up a lot of time. I spent most of my time in the Library with Jocelyn. It really sucked that she was in Ravenclaw. I couldn't get her in the Slytherin common room, just like I couldn't enter the Ravenclaw common room. Not that I could answer the bird's stupid question if I even wanted to.

So instead we took over the table in the back of the library, hidden from the ancient librarian's view and relatively everyone else's as well. She really kept me busy, being in Ravenclaw definitely made her uptight about finishing our homework. It was the first time since first year that I was way ahead in my homework. It wasn't any wonder about how Rosie and Jocelyn became friends; it was _very_ easy to tell.

Today was no different. We were scribbling on our parchment, writing the essay for an upcoming Potion paper not due until next Friday. I loved Potions and all, with it being my best subject, I just was frustrated. I was tired of homework. It was Friday afternoon, and any sane couple would be on a date, or snogging and Merlin knows what else right about now. But no, I was trapped in the Library doing homework not due for another week.

I packed up, without Jocelyn ever looking up. I admired her a minute. Her blonde hair was hiding her face from view, but even now, she looked peaceful. I slid my chair back, and walked up behind her. I moved her hair from her neck, exposing the creamy color. I smirked before kissing her neck. I placed open-mouth kisses from the base of her neck up to just below her ear.

"Can we please get out of here?" I whispered in her ear. Before she had a chance to reply, I turned my attention to biting her ear. I smiled as she just nodded. She moved to put up her things, but I just flicked my wand and her things packed themselves. I grabbed her hand and threw my book bag on my shoulder. Instead of going outside to enjoy the sunshine, I was heading to the Room of Requirements.

I let go of her hand and paced in front of the tapestry three times. The door handle appeared and I pulled her inside. She barely got the door shut before I pushed her against it. She made a noise sounding like a giggle. Just to tease her, I started kissing her neck again. Slowly, I was working my way back up to her ear, which was her main hotspot. Of course, in the four months we had been dating, I have found several hotspots on her, but none had the same effect as when I bit her ear.

She realized what I was doing, but she couldn't exactly fight it. I fought the urge to smirk, but moved to kiss her mouth. My hands were roaming her body, up and down her back, her arse. Let me tell you, she had the perfect arse. As she deepened the kiss, she pulled my hair. I groaned involuntarily, as she knew that was a turn on.

She bit my lip before she started to kiss my neck. It felt very good, but I didn't forget my target. I fumbled with her button on the shirt, but I finally got them undone. I pulled it off her, smiling as I saw her black, lacy bra. She had distracted me from noticed that she was undoing my shirt by sucking on my neck. I only realized when she was pulling it off me. It was truly a race to see who could undress the other the fastest.

At the rate it was going, she was winning, I acknowledged as my pants fell. Sure, we had messed around several times, but it has never gone as far as sex. I unzipped her skirt and let it fall as I kissed her chest. She moaned slightly. The bra stumped me for a couple of seconds, but I was victory and got it off her body. I pushed her up the wall, moving to where I was between her legs. I picked her up, mid-kiss, and carried her over to the bed.

I laid her down and climbed on the bed myself. She looked up at me, and nodded, knowing that I was about to as her if she was completely sure. After that minute, we explored each other. She definitely knew what she was doing. From the beginning, I knew she wasn't a virgin, but I just didn't want to rush our relationship. But right now, it felt right as I kissed her inner thighs.

We explored and explored for quiet sometime. But even I couldn't go on forever. We fell down onto the bed, breathing heavily. I put my arm around her shoulder, bring her closer to me. This was a good ending to a long day. We just laid there in silence for a while, controlling our breathing. But soon enough, she started kissing my neck again. It didn't take long before I was turned on again and she was on top of me. It was a difference with her being on top, but I wasn't complaining.

We had sex several times before we fell asleep. I awoke the next morning, realizing that Jocelyn was still asleep in my arms. I smiled as I pushed a strand of her hair from her face. I stayed where I was until she woke up. I thought of a bathroom, and relieved myself then asked Jocelyn if she wanted a shower. After we showered, we got dressed in the clothes we wore yesterday. I pulled out my cloak, thankfully I had brought that with me, and we set off in the way of the Ravenclaw tower. It was still relatively early, so the Eagle didn't enjoy being woken up.

I went back to the Dungeons. Slytherin portrait was pissed off that I woke him up, but let me in nonetheless. I snuck up to my room and threw my cloak in my trunk, noting that the map was gone. Lily, often times, took the map or the cloak without asking me, but it didn't really bother me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I didn't wake until the light of early morning worked itself in my curtains.

I dressed slowly and made my way down to breakfast, not realizing my growling stomach before now. I sat down next to Lily and piled my plate full. Malfoy greeted me, and Lily smirked, "Looks like someone got laid last night."

"I did in fact, and it was the best shag I've ever had," I remarked, noticing Lily's face. She was shocked that I was giving her the slightest detail about my shag. Usually, I would never tell my _little_ sister about how my night was, but Jocelyn was just that good.

"Well, I did have a rather amazing night as well. Have you ever shagged under the moonlight? Let me tell you, it was romantic," Lily informed me.

"Lily, haven't I told you, as your big brother, I don't want to hear about your sex life," I groaned. "It's bad enough hearing how good you are from other guys, but from you, it's just horrible."

"So they say I'm good," she asked, knowing it was bothering me.

"Oh, darling, they say you are the best," Malfoy replied, smirking. "But I mean those are _only _rumors. I bet you're better than they say." I was trying to tune them out, but I notice Malfoy wink at her.

"So have any good shag lately, my dear?" Lily was trying to pry information out of him. But hearing about his sex life was way better than hearing about hers, and I would do it any day. Their conversation continued like this for quite a while, until they changed topics. I was thankful when they chose a different topic that didn't include their sex lives.

I guess that Lily feels the need to inform me of her sex life, since I've never acted like James has. James wouldn't hesitate to hex any guy that would look in Lily's direction. He completely flipped when he found out the she was dating Adam Hendrickson. I had to deal with him ranting and raving about Lily being too young to date, and for Lily's sake, had to try to get him to let her be. After I threatened to hex him worse than he could image in his sleep, he finally let the subject drop.

I had threatened Adam for my own peace of mind, and I did follow through with it. Lily just doesn't know that I threaten any guy she's with. It was completely up to me to have the _talk_ with her. James hadn't let it go until I had it with her, since she was only speaking to me. That talk was the most awkward talk I've ever had with Lily, even worse than hearing about her sex life. After I let James know I talked to her about it, he made it my responsibly to insure guys wouldn't hurt her.

After breakfast, Malfoy ran off to do homework, Lily ran off with a bloke, leaving me by myself. Jocelyn was alone, since Rose went to finish homework which worried me, and Harper was with her newest boyfriend. We took a walk around the school, ending up at the black lake.

"Don't you think it's weird that Rose hasn't finished her homework yet?" Jocelyn interrupted the comfortable silence that fell between us. "Normally, she would be hounding everyone else to finish theirs."

"It is slightly weird," I agreed. "But maybe Head's duties are taking up a lot of time. I know Malfoy normally would have his homework done as well."

"I guess you're right," Jocelyn finally sighed.

A/n- It's definitely not as long as usual, but it is late and I'm tired. Please review.

_Reviews make Rose's and Scorpius' Valentine's day awesome :)_


	17. Besides, he was a horrible kisser

A/n- So I haven't forgotten about this story. Just been busy with make-up work and things like that. So as I promised, Valentine's Day for Rose and Scorpius.

_You're an angel, I'm a devil_

_But we'll meet somewhere in between_

_Heaven, hell or the bedroom_

_I'll take you away from everything_

_You're a dream and I'm a nightmare_

_But we'll meet somewhere in between_

_The sheets, the covers and the headboard_

_I'll be a king if you are a queen_

Somewhere in between; Hawthorne Heights

_Scorpius' POV_

It was early Saturday morning, earlier than I would normally get up. Judging by the warmth of the place where Rose was sleeping in, she just got up as well. I got a change of clothes and entered the bathroom. Since we started this whole shagging every chance we get, I haven't bothered knocking on the door. As expected, Rose was still in the shower.

After I took off my boxers, I joined her. "Good morning," I said, smirking.

"Morning," she replied, finishing rinsing out the shampoo from her hair.

"Got any plans for today?" I ask, letting the water run over my body.

"Al's dragging me to Hogsmeade to pick out Jocelyn's Valentine's Day gift," she replied, slipping past me to get under the water. I didn't let her by so easily. I put my arms on either side of her. She giggled slightly.

She ran her fingers through my wet hair and laughed more. To silence her, I kissed her. She parted her lips and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She was definitely getting extremely good at turning me on. As the kiss ended, she bit my bottom lip. A simple kiss had suddenly turned to a game of who could turn the other on more, not that I was complaining or anything. Since we had been sleeping together for over two months, I had easily found her hot spots.

Her hands were pulling at my hair, so I slipped my arms around her waist and scratched from her shoulders to the arse. That had momentarily stopped her from pulling my hair. While I was scratching her, I started to bite her neck. I smirked as she moaned slightly. She stopped me from kissing her neck, and pulled me into a kiss. I let her kiss me, enjoying her being dominate. It was just sexy when a girl took over dominance.

Forty-five minutes later, I got out the shower, clean and refreshed. I dried myself and pulled on my boxers. Before Rose got out, I got muggle clothes out of my closet. I put on a pair of black pants and green long sleeve shirt. The next thing I got was my stash of galleons. I pocket them, expecting to buy Rose a Valentine's Day present, since we were secretly going out.

Yes, I have come to terms with secretly dating Rose Weasley. After all, she surprises me a lot. I expected a book-worm, virgin, but she isn't that at all. She was into a lot of things, like sex in the shower, which was hot. She keeps me guessing, and I like that.

She came into my room, looking for her brush. Last night, we ended up in my bed. How? I have no idea. But Rose looked good. Her hair was down and curly, just like I like it, and she was wearing dark blue jeans and beige turtleneck sweater. I ran my hands through my hair, and said goodbye.

I made it to breakfast, sitting in my usual seat. Lily looked away from the new boy on her arm long enough to say, "Good morning, Malfoy."

I mocked her, "Good morning, darling. Looks like you have a new boy-toy," I raised my eyebrow at the boy. He was a fifth year, no doubt, and by the badge on his chest he was a prefect.

"It's Dante," she replied, turning back to him. From the tone in her voice, I knew she was trying to get him to take her to the tea shop in Hogsmeade.

I laughed silently, knowing that not many people could resist her when she pleads and uses the puppy-dog face. He would take her there just to make her happy, with hopes of getting shagged for it. But Lily was no whore, so I doubt they would sleep together after words. Maybe a heated snogging session, but nothing further than that.

Judging by the look on Al's face, he didn't like the idea of Lily being with the bloke. He had probably already talked to Lily and most likely Dante too. So I ate my breakfast and joined most of the student population in heading to Hogsmeade. Figuring out where Rose and Al would be, helped me stay out of their sights.

Even though, we had agreed not to get each other presents for this stupid holiday. But my parents had raised a gentleman, so I was going to get her a couple small items. Nothing jewelry related, we just haven't been together long enough for that kind of thing. It's just awkward to think I'm dating Rose. I really got to get used to it. It doesn't seem like it's going to change anytime soon.

I passed the teashop where Lily would be later, and entered the book store. I bought her a few books that she had been talking about, both Wizarding and muggle. It didn't take me long before I had several books, and I paid and left. My next stop was Honeydukes. I picked her up her favorite candy, sugar quills, and a few other candies.

As I headed back, Lily stopped me, attempting to save me from the swam of girls that now crowded me. "Hello, my dear," Lily greeted me, blowing me a kiss. This definitely pissed the girls off.

"Darling," I replied with ease, winking back at her. "I thought you had a date."

"Oh, he's getting the table. I thought I would come see what you got me for Valentine's Day, love," Lily smirked.

"You didn't think I would forget you, now would you darling?" I asked, reaching in the Honeydukes bag. I pulled out a box of chocolate frogs, which were her favorite candy. "Of course, I got my favorite girl a Valentine's Day present."

"Ugh," one of the last girls still standing near me, watching the encounter, screamed. "I can't believe you're choosing Lily over me!" She stormed off, leading the select few girls away.

Once they were far enough away, Lily and I busted out laughing. "Quick thinking with the 'my favorite girl' line," she nodded.

"Thanks for getting them away. I needed help," I nodded to her. "And keep the candy."

"Are you trying to make my boyfriend think I'm cheating on him with you," Lily shook her head and handed me back the box of chocolate frogs. "Beside, these are clearly for a date you have later. Though from what I hear, you turned down every girl that asked you out, and you didn't ask anyone either."

Damn, Lily was definitely more observing than I originally expected. She could already know about me sleeping with her cousin. As I put the chocolate frogs back, she got a glimpse in the bag. "Up until now you could have passed it off as you spending this Valentine's Day alone, but now I know you definitely have a date," she noted, probably wherever she had the other information about my relationship with Rose.

I lowered my stare, and glared slightly, "How would you know?"

She laugh, light and high pitched. "You've bought sugar quills. You absolutely _hate_ sugar quills," she nodded to my bag. I cursed myself silently.

"Don't you have a date to get back to?" I demanded, trying to get away from her observing stare.

"Trying to get me to leave you after I save you from the mob of girls trying to get a piece of your sexy body?" she asked innocently.

I laughed, "Yes, darling. As much as I appreciate you saving me, I don't want your boy-toy thinking you're cheating on him."

She cursed and hurried back into the teashop, most likely apologizing to her date. I left her, walking back to the castle. The walk back was quieter than the walk to Hogsmeade. Not as many students were heading back, since they were still on their date. I got back to the Head's common room. Rose was sitting in the chair, dressed in a robe. "Back so soon?" I asked.

"Yes, it didn't take Al as long as expected to pick out a gift," she replied. "I managed to talk him into getting her a bracelet."

"Lovely," I sat down on the couch. "Here." I handed her the bags.

She looked up at me, and then pulled out the things I bought her. She started to nibble on a sugar quill. "Thanks, but I thought we agreed not to get each other anything," she noted.

"My parent's raised a gentleman," I shrugged. "At least, I think they did."

She merely laughed at what I said. "It's a good thing I got you something too. You got to come into my room to get it though," she added as an afterthought. She was already at her doorway when she whispered the last word.

I was at her doorway within the moment. I notice her sitting at the end of her bed, wearing lingerie. It was white, and very skimpy. I took in all in. Her long, creamy legs and her breasts right under the white material.

"I couldn't think of anything I could get you, so I thought I would get something that we could both enjoy," she blushed, adding color to her creamy face. She looked like an angel.

I enjoyed seeing her in the outfit, but I would rather it be on the floor. Just looking at her in that turned me on. In a few long strides, I was kissing her. My hands ran up and down her back, and then I picked her up and moved her fully on the bed. She pulled my shirt off, and threw it on the floor.

She unbuttoned my pants, as I started kissing down her neck. I kissed up and down her neck, finally settling on biting her ear. She ran her nails down my back, most likely leaving scratch marks with her long nails. She got my pants off, and I was searching for the zipper to her outfit. I smiled as I found it. As soon as it was unzipped, I got it off her and threw it to the floor.

I kissed down her chest, to her stomach, and then her legs. I planted open mouth kisses on her inner thighs. She pulled my hair, and I started to bite her legs as a response. As we had sex, she continued to move between scratching my back and pulling my hair. After a while, we switched positions. I thoroughly enjoy when she takes dominance.

Two hours and a half later, we had redressed and headed down to dinner. She definitely left scratch marks on my back, but it was worth it. I never knew she could turn me on this good. I sat down at the Slytherin table. I was surprised that Lily was here and Al wasn't.

"Is Al spending Valentine's Day with his girlfriend?" I asked as I piled my plate full of food.

"He should be here soon," she replied, shoving mash potatoes in her mouth. I nodded and fell silent. Lily and I ate in silence as we waited for Al to join us.

"Rose is the best cousin in the world," Al announced as he sat down. He got little food, probably still running on the ecstasy and adrenaline. It was just known that Al and Jocelyn shagged. You could tell by his usual combed hair was messy and a goofy smile of his.

Lily ran her fingers through Al's hair, trying to tame it. It did little good. "You're just finding out that Rose is the best cousin in the world?" Lily asked, patting the hair on his head down. "Ugh, why did you have to get dad's messy hair?"

"No, I've known Rose is the best cousin ever," he replied. "I'm thankful that she helped me pick out Jocelyn's present. She loved it."

"Why didn't you ask me to help? I would've helped," Lily pouted.

"You know pouting has no effect on me, Lily," Al said. "Besides you already had a date planned for today."

"I would've ditched him. Family's more important," Lily shrugged. "Besides, he was a horrible kisser."

Al rolled his eyes, and I smirked.

A/n- So I know this chapter and last chapter were more explicit than I'm use to writing. Just testing it out to see how it is. I'm really enjoying writing this story.


	18. What are you implying, Potter

A/n- Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy :)

_Restless tonight_

_Cause I wasted the light_

_Between both these times_

_I drew a really thin line_

_It's nothing I planned_

_And not that I can_

_But you should be mine_

_Across that line_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something_

One thing; Finger Eleven

_Lily's POV_

I was desperate to get solid evidence that Rosie was sleeping with Malfoy. Malfoy was an intelligent guy, so I knew he knew I was watching them more closely. Every time that he would hurry off to do homework, I would note it and let it go.

It started back in January, after classes started back up again, when he started to come to breakfast later and later. Until he barely made it in time to get food on the days that he and Rosie had first period. They just wouldn't show up at all on the days that they had free period first. I wasn't too worried about that, maybe they just had a lot of homework with being seventh years and all.

It wasn't until I was sneaking out of my dorm, using the Marauder Map of course, that I happened to glance at the Head's common room. I stood, shocked, because two dots on the map wouldn't be _that _close unless they're doing something that isn't school related. I heard shuffling, which brought me out of my stunned state, and I hurried off in the way of the Astronomy tower. That was a long walk, making it from the dungeons.

Even with my delay, I still made it to the tower before my date, Lee Jordan II. As I waited for him to join me, I stared at the Head's common room, trying to think of a plan to confirm my accusations. Lee showed up sometime later, apologizing for being late. I put the map aside and enjoyed my late evening with Lee. Our first and last date, since he wasn't a good kisser.

Of course, I didn't tell Al or Malfoy about what I saw on the map that night. But I did start carrying the map with me a lot more, and checking it more often in the morning. Early February I had started dating Dante, which Al expressively informed me that he didn't like. On Valentine's Day, I had to plead with Dante to take me to the coffee shop in Hogsmeade. I used my sweetest voice and my puppy-dog face on him until he gave in. We didn't head off to Hogsmeade until most of the students left.

Honestly, I couldn't tell if Dante was with me because he liked me, liked the idea of being with Harry Potter's daughter, or just for my body. I prefer to think it's because he truly likes me, but I have a feeling that is the other two. Al had warned me about dating him, saying that he was only with me for my body and the fame of dating Harry Potter's daughter. Of course I had my fair share of guys that just wanted to date me to meet my dad or just for my body, just as James and Al have. I had broken up with all of them.

We entered the teashop when I notice Malfoy struggling to get a swam of girls away from him. After telling Dante to claim us a table, I went to Malfoy's rescue. As we flirt, like usual, the girls got pissed and left. He put away the chocolate frogs that he had brought, and I snuck a peep in his bag, noticing Sugar Quills. He absolutely hated them, but they were Rose's favorite candy.

I smirked and went back inside. "Sorry, had to save a friend from a swam of girl," I apologized as I sat down.

"Looked more like you were making plans to see him later," Dante huffed.

I raised my eyebrow at him, which he started to wiggle uncomfortably. I resisted the urge to smirk at how easily I can make people uncomfortably. "Are you suggesting that I'm cheating on you?" My voice lowered, and turned slightly icy. "For one, Malfoy is nothing but a friend. For two, we flirt, yes, that's how we express our friendship. That's just something that you're going to have to get used to."

He lowered his eyes, and drank his coffee. An hour and a half later, I had finished 3 cups of tea. He put his cup down and looked over at me. "Can we go snog now?" he asked.

As badly as I wanted to roll my eyes, I didn't. "Sure. Are you paying?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and got up and paid the bill. He took my hand and walked back to the castle. It wasn't that chilly outside so I pulled him down to the Black Lake.

We sat down and he started to kiss me. The worst kiss of my life. He was too rough, shoving his tongue in my mouth, and slobbering everywhere. It was beyond gross. He really thought I was enjoying it too. As he tried to eat my face, he tried to feel me up. He hand went under my green long sleeve shirt. I slapped it away once, but the second time he was quicker. He slipped his hand under my bra.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, low and icy. I slapped his hand from under my shirt and stood up.

"Snogging you senseless," he replied, trying to kiss me again.

"No, I still have senses," I said, sarcastically. "But I have to go."

After that, I hurried away, leaving Dante standing there stunned. I went to my dorm to brush my teeth after that disgusting kiss. The girls in my dorm must have just gotten back from their dates since I heard laughter and beds creaking. The girls and I never gotten along, well Gracie was a good friend until I caught her shagging my ex-boyfriend. I had dropped her quicker than you could say Quidditch after that.

I opened the door and the four girls fell silent. "No need to stop talking on my account," I announced, loudly.

"Yeah, I don't want you telling the whole school," one of the twins said. I honestly couldn't remember which was which.

"Yeah, like I really gossip," I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I had thrown my trunk open, looking for the cloak that I had borrowed from Al early that week.

"Why don't you get out of here already?" The other twin growled at me. I had clearly pissed them off, but I don't know how. "Nobody in this dorm likes you, you slut."

I pondered this for a second, realizing that my dorm mates clearly thought I was sleeping with all the boys I date. "At least I can count my number on one hand," I smirked, which seemed to piss her off more. "It probably takes you both hands and feet to count the number of guys you've slept with. It might be more than that."

"What are you implying, Potter?" the first twin demanded.

Ugh, how thick can people be? "That if I'm a slut, you're definitely a whore," I shrugged. Before she could say anything else, I left the dorm. I threw the cloak over my head as soon as the door shut. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered, tapping the parchment with my wand. After scanning the map, I noticed that Malfoy and Rosie's dots were still too close for school-related purposes.

I smirked. This is how I was going to get my proof. I took off to the fourth floor, taking me less than 15 minutes to get to the portrait of the knight. I took of the cloak and stood before it. "Password?" he demanded.

"Aren't you guarding this common room so well," I said sweetly.

The knight blushed, "Well, I guess I am."

After a few minutes of coaxing the knight, he finally let me in. I threw the cloak back over my head before I snuck into the common room. I had performed a few non-verbal silencing charms on the cloak in the common room before I attempted to go into Rosie's room, where they were.

The door was wide open, letting me here the moans and groans. I fought the urge to laugh, and walked over to the door. There I saw the proof I needed. Malfoy and Rosie were butt naked and having sex. I nodded and went to turn when I spotted lingerie on the floor. I shook my head and left the room without delay.

I knew they were shagging. I smiled to myself. Now when will I release this information to the family? This definitely was priceless. I magically shrunk the cloak, small enough so I can place it my pocket without anyone getting suspicious. Half an hour later I was sitting at dinner, waiting for Malfoy and Al to show up.

A/n- I know I back tracked slightly, but here is the chapter of Lily finding the proof that Malfoy and Rosie are sleeping together. It is still Valentine's Day.

_Reviews make next chapter in Rose's POV_


	19. Oh how right they are

A/n- sorry for the delay, I usually spend my weekends at my sister's house. Thanks for the people who added this story to their favorites and story alerts.

_Rose's POV_

It was wrong. This was forbidden and could quiet possibly be illegal. Why do I feel like I do? Why does Scorpius's touch burn my skin and his lips leave sparks wherever he kisses? I couldn't even start to explain why we were in a no strings attached relationship. We never liked each other; on the contrary, we quiet despised each other. Or so I thought. But my judgment does get hazy when he kisses down my neck, or bites my ear.

But this was nothing but lust, or so I tell myself. He only kisses my thighs when I hit his hot spots _just_ right. This relationship stopped outside of the bedroom. It never carried beyond. Though my bed will never be the same after the things we done in it. Years of tension has finally caught up to us. I don't see how I'm passing this year. Scorpius always seems to invade my thoughts, even when we're in different classes.

Walking into the hall for breakfast is awkward since we are always late. I look around to make sure no one is catching on to our little game. I sit facing the Slytherin table, eyeing him as he flirts so nonchalantly with Lily and talk effortlessly with Al. It's not like I'm jealous, since I know that it's how they've always acted around each other. But rumors do fly, and many of Lily's relationships have ended because of a certain blonde hair boy, that was currently flirting with her. He does have an image to uphold.

Jocelyn, Harper, Graham, and I have grown apart in this final year. We see each other at meal times, but we don't sit in the common room for hours on end, finishing homework not due for at least another week and a half. We don't go to Hogsmeade at random like we used to. I've been busy between trying to finish homework due in two days and pleasing Scorpius. It's very tiring, and therefore, Scorpius and I usually stay in our common room.

There was little talk at breakfast, as usual. Since Harper was flirting with a Gryffindor seventh year, I can't remember his name, and Jocelyn was making eyes with Al that clearly said 'I want to undress you _very_ soon.' I rolled my eyes at my ridiculous friends, and left. I made my way to my first period, charms, when Scorpius fell into step next to me.

"I have a feeling Lily's catching on to our game," he said. I glanced to the left, since seeing us walking was unusual for the other students. The students stared at us, before turning back to their friends. The news of us walking to charms together would spread like wildfire until the entire school knew about it. It wasn't very often that you saw a Weasley and Malfoy willingly walking to class together.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, acting as if it was nothing more than talks about the weather. Truthfully, I was nervous about what Lily could do with information about my sex life. Like Al, I preferred not to tell younger family members about my sex life.

"She's been keeping a closer eye on both of us. I've been trying to give her nothing that would lead her to find out about our game, but I don't think she's buying anything," he replied, acting just as calm. "Lily's not as thick as she seems. It's definitely worth keeping a closer eye on what we do."

Charms were boring, just as Ancient Runes was the next period. Scorpius and I had a free period before lunch and Potions. It was one of the few times that we got our work done. I sat at the table, a quill in hand, thinking about the transfiguration essay due tomorrow. After two hours of working, we switched papers and edited each other's. We ended up skipping lunch, instead opting to call a house elf to bring us some food.

Potion's just loaded a lot more work on us, as we trotted back to our common room. The pile was unending. We spread out on the coffee table in the common room, attempting to tackle the endless pile of homework. Since Potion's was our last class of the day, we didn't have to worry about going anywhere else for the rest of the night.

Around ten, we realized that our stomachs were growling with hunger. I offered to go, and darted out of the common room. I walked, only hearing the soft pounding of my feet. It wasn't long before I found people out of bed. "I still think they are going out, or at the very least they are fuck buddies," a girl insisted. I knew her voice. She was a roommate when I was still sleeping in Ravenclaw's tower.

"How do you know that?" another girl demanded. She was definitely from a different house. That's why they are hiding in an old abandoned transfiguration classroom.

"Scorpius used to be into me," the first girl replied. I had a feeling that she flipped her board straight, brown hair over her shoulder, just like every girl did when flirting.

"Come to think of it," the second gasped. I couldn't place her name, but I knew that voice. "There haven't been any rumors of him sleeping with anyone this year. Well, since December anyways."

"I still think that he's sleeping with that whore, Rose Weasley," my old roommate said.

At that point, I overheard enough and opened the shut door. "Ten points from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Off to bed," I said as I recognized Candace from Hufflepuff. We had shared several classes over the span of our days at Hogwarts.

As the pair scurried off in the ways of their respective towers, I continued my way to the kitchen. I tickled the fruit and hurried the open portrait hole. I was shocked to see Lily and Al sitting in at the table in the kitchen.

"Speaking of the devil," Lily laughed, looking up at me. They were obviously in their p.j's. Lily was wearing her favorite, green plaid bottoms and a matching green tank top.

Al had a t-shirt on and black bottoms. "Care to join us for ice cream?" he asked, gesturing to the other chair.

"What are you two doing out of bed at this hour?" I asked, taking the seat. The house elf came up, and I ordered strawberry ice cream and dinner for Scorpius and me. When the house elf returned with my ice cream, I dug in.

"We've been in here for a while now. It's nice to escape the Slytherin common room. Besides, when James was still here, we would meet up and have ice cream every other week. Lily and I didn't feel the need to change that tradition," Al replied, shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

"I see," I replied. I would ask how they got out without being caught, but that would be a pointless question to ask, since they were both prefects and they inherited the map and cloak. When the house elf returned with dinner, I bid Al and Lily a good night and made my way back up to the common room. The trip back was quieter than the trip there had been. I caught no one out of bed.

"Family traditions," I murmured to the knight. He opened to reveal our common room. Scorpius was still sitting on the floor, revising a paper. He looked up at the smell of food. "Dinner's here." I placed the basket of food on the coffee table.

We ate in silence, too hungry to talk. But after we had filled our stomachs, we brushed off the homework we still had left. "I caught two people out of bed. They we talking about us," I suddenly said. "The school has been noticing that no rumors about you sleeping around have happened since December. They think we are sleeping together."

"Oh how right they are," he replied.

A/n- ugh, I really hate writing in Rose's POV. Next chapter is going to be in Lily's, and one of my personal favorite chapters.

_Reviews make Lily's POV interesting :)_


	20. That's none of your business

A/n- Okay, so last time I left you, I promised you Lily's POV. I have fallen in love with Lily, and writing her POV is so easy, and so is Scorpius'. That is why you see more of their two POV's then Rose's.

_Lily's POV_

Being home for Easter gave me mixed feelings. At Hogwarts, I could be myself, but at home I had to pretend to be close with the rest of the family. Honestly, it was like the all the children were lying to our parents, acting fake, so we wouldn't have to see the disappointment on their face when they realize that we aren't close as we act. That meant that I would have to put with Hugo's arse for two weeks. On the good side, it would be a drama-free two weeks.

Just let me say, oh how wrong I was. I was honestly hoping to escape the drama that happened at Hogwarts, but I just couldn't escape it, no matter how hard I tried. It started after the annual Easter dinner at the Burrow. After dinner, we all gathered in the living room. We broke off in groups like we did at Hogwarts, hoping our parents didn't notice. Rose, Al, and I were discussing my latest choice in boyfriends, Gavin Taylor. We were so involved in our conversation that we didn't notice that James and Hugo were eavesdropping on it.

"You're dating a new guy?" James demanded. "What happened to that Adam guy?"

I groaned internally. I completely forgot that James didn't know. "We broke up months ago. He cheated on me," I replied, looking away from Al and Rose, looking towards James instead.

"Only because you were cheating on him first," Hugo growled.

That was it. I was going to hit Hugo so _fucking_ hard. All conversation stopped at that point as every person in the house got interested in my business. I was furious, but I wiped all emotion from my face. "Where did you hear that from? Because whoever told you that was seriously mistaken," my voice lowered, turning slightly icy.

Hugo never took his eyes from mine, no matter how hard I stared at him. "It's all over school. I mean isn't that why all your relationships never last?" he was definitely trying to get a reaction out of me. This time he was going to get what he was asking for.

"First and foremost, _Hugo_, I've never cheated on anyone, much less a person I've dated. I can't say the same thing about you," His stare turned into a glare. I smirked, knowing I had hit a vein. "And secondly, Malfoy is a friend and nothing more. Besides, he's gotten himself a fuck buddy."

Shock was written across everyone's face, including Rose's. I guess she didn't think I knew. "You know I didn't mean to cheat on Arianna," Hugo growled to me.

"You still did it, Hugo. It doesn't matter if you were drunk or not. It was still you in that bed. I still wander how she took you back after that anyways," I cocked my head to the side, in fake thought.

"That's none of your business," Hugo mumbled.

I smirked since I knew I had him. "You're completely right. But it doesn't change anything. You're still an insufferable git," I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you're still a whore," he remarked. I noticed all the confused looks being passed around the room. Evidently our parents didn't know we were sexually active. I refused to look at anyone but Hugo.

"At least I know I'm good. I can't say the same about you. From what I hear, you're not as good as you think," I smiled at him, innocently. He was frustrated that I was arguing back for once.

"Albus, is she telling me that she's sexually active, and you're not trying to stop her?" James muttered to Al, low so the parents couldn't hear. But in this silent room, every whisper was heard.

"I can't stop her from doing what she wants," Al sighed to James. "Lily Luna Potter," Al growled at me. One of the only times I've heard him get _very_ angry at me. "You may enjoy telling me about your bedroom activities, I'm sure everyone else isn't enjoying it."

I shrugged off what Al said as I continued my argument with Hugo. "Well I mean, all you ever sleep with is Slytherins," he remarked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at that comment. "Hugo, how many times do I have to tell you that Al and I are Slytherins? So sleeping with Slytherins would classify as sleeping within our own house," I shook my head. "Besides, Al and I aren't the only family members sleeping with Slytherins. Isn't that right, Rosie?"

I smirked as she looked shocked. "What?" she demanded, with a slight laugh in her voice.

"I mean, you are sleeping with Malfoy," I replied. "I don't know about Al, but I was determined to figure out why Malfoy would come to breakfast with his hair messed like it usually is after sex, and why he wasn't telling us." I saw Al nod slightly, agreeing with. "It started even before then, at the Christmas ball. He couldn't stop staring at you, given he was slightly more than intoxicated. I ended up dragging him onto the dance floor so people wouldn't start to wonder. I left him so he could dance with you. After a few dances, you two looked quite cozy together and y'all definitely took off in a hurry."

"Is that the only thing leading you to believe we're sleeping together?" she asked, almost lazily. I saw Uncle Ron get redder with every sentence I spoke. Maybe I was a bitch to say this in front of the entire family, but I needed the attention of off my sex life.

"No, darling, that only made me dig for more. I started to notice both of you arriving later and later every day after, until both of you made it in time to eat a little on the mornings you had a class first period. And when you both had free period first, you didn't bother to show up at all," I shrugged. She looked at me with a stare that clearly said, 'is that all?' "But it wasn't until my date with Lee Jordan Jr, that I really knew something was up. I used the map to make sure that the coast was clear. I check the heads dorm to double check neither of you were patrolling that night. That's when I noticed your two dots. I mean two dots on the Marauder map wouldn't be that close unless you were doing something that strictly wasn't school related."

I snuck a glance at Uncle Ron and dad. They both looked furious. "Then on out, I started to check the map in the mornings when you both were later or didn't both showing up. The dots were still too close to be school related. But still, I still needed solid proof. On Valentine's Day, after my date with…," I paused trying to think of his name. "What's his name? The one you didn't like, Al."

"Dante," Al growled.

"Oh right, him. After the date with him, I decided to sneak into the head's dorm to check for myself. After several minutes of coaxing your portrait hole, he finally let me in. There I saw all I needed," I smirked.

Rose shrugged, as if it didn't bother her. "Malfoy did think you were catching on," she replied.

"Oh, no justifying yourself?" I asked sweetly.

"I can't. You have hard evidence," she shrugged.

"Is he as good as everyone says?" I smile, knowing that she wouldn't say.

She raised her eyebrow, "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

"I was hoping you would. But at least tell me when it happened," I replied.

"After the dance," she replied. "I owed him, since your brother can't help anyone worth nothing."

"All you had to do was say one word," Al huffed.

"I couldn't say it," she rolled her eyes. "So he want to know if it was every girl…" she paused.

It didn't take Al and I long to fill in the rest. Everyone looked at us as we busted out laughing. "He was truly worried about that?" Al choked out.

"Yes," Rosie nodded.

"Oh, he's never going to live that down," I laughed.

"So are all of you sexually active?" Mum asked._ Fuck_, they weren't happy with us.

"No," I guessed.

At this time, all of the parents stood in front of all the kids. "Raise your hand if you're sexually active," Aunt Hermione demanded. Out of the eleven children, not counting Victoire since she married Teddy last year, eight had raised their hands, myself included. Louis, Lucy and Roxanne were the only ones to keep their hands down.

I saw all the men's face fall as they realized their daughters were having sex. I looked away from my dad as he was clearly let down. Uncle Ron was red in the face from the news that not only was Rosie sexually active, but she was sleeping with Malfoy. Aunt Angelina spoke next, as none of the men were capable of speaking. "Raise your hand if you've slept with multiple partners?"

Molly and Dominique were the only one of the eight to keep their hands down. Our parents all shook their heads, making me feel even worst. "Which of you remember everyone you've slept with?" Aunt Hermione asked.

Al, Rose, and I were the only ones to raise our hands. My dad sighed in some relief. "Okay, one by one, you are going to say your number, whatever you think it is for those of you that can't remember, and then you are going to say when you lost your virginity. You know what, while we're at it, name who you've slept with," Mum said sternly. This is brilliant.

It started with Rose. "Fifth year, and three. Graham, Carver, and Malfoy," she replied.

It was my turn. Fuck, I seem like a slut compared to her. "Fourth year, and four. Adam, Lee, Gavin, and Jace."

Rose looked at me. I shrugged. "Fifth year, and five. Harper, Jocelyn, Emily, and Sasha," Al turned a little red.

"You slept with both of my best friends and you didn't tell me?" Rose turned on Al. He looked down sheepishly, like when he knows he's messed up.

"Well, you were sleeping with Malfoy without telling me. So we're even," he stuck his tongue out at her. I muffled a giggle at his childish behavior.'

"Do you know how dangerous sleeping with multiple people is?" Aunt Angelina demanded, after the rest of our cousins had admitted to who they've slept with. "You could get pregnant if you aren't careful. That's why sex is for marriage."

"If you're trying to preach abysses, you can stop now," I groaned. "If we really wanted to wait until marriage, we would've waited. But nowadays, kids have sex before marriage all the time."

"Are you at least being safe?" Mum asked.

A/n- so the awkward sex talk is over. Tell me what you think!

_Reviews make me happy :) _


	21. Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo

A/n- I'm truly sorry for the delay, but I find it extremely difficult to write in Rose's POV. I was planning on skipping what happens in this chapter completely, but a reviewer asked about it and I can never deny a reviewer. You all are too important. So it took me a few days to figure out what I was going to write, and then I got caught up with school work. I hope everyone knows how that is. But without further delay, here's the newest chapter.

_Mama said I never should have done it_

_Should have ended us before we ever started_

_Daddy knew about my pride _

_So he stood there and he smiled inside_

_And I pretended that I didn't notice_

_A little tear that fell when I said I was going_

New Strings; Miranda Lambert

_Rose's POV_

Grandma Molly had ushered everyone out of the living room after awkward sex talk. I guess it was because all the women had stolen their husband's wands and silenced them. Dad looked absolutely horrified as I confirmed Lily's accusations. Lily didn't notice when mum took dad's wand out of his pocket and cast the silencing charm on him.

As my cousins, aunts, and uncles walked out the room, I silently begged Al to save me. He gave me the look that clearly said it was my death sentence and he couldn't help me if he wanted to. Granddad Arthur's face was completely devastated as he walked towards the kitchen. I had a feeling he would be upset with me for quite some time.

Grandma Molly was the last to exit, closing the doors behind her and casting a silencing charm around the room to prevent the others from listening to my lecture that was sure to come. Before mum took her spell off dad, she casted a few more charms. Once she was satisfied with her handwork, she took the spell off dad.

"Sit," Mum commanded, motioning to the couches that had abandoned during our argument. By the tone in her voice, I could determine that it wasn't a request. As I took my seat, she added, "Both of you." Hugo sat down on the couch beside me. "Explain, now."

"What is there to explain?" I ask sweetly, trying to get on mum's good side. When mum's angry, she could destroy the world. It was quite nerve racking.

"Why both of you think that it's okay to have sex before marriage," Mum put her hand on her hip. Dad just stared at me, which was worse than him being completely angry at me. This way, I knew I had utterly disappointed him, so much he was at a loss for words.

Hugo hung his head shamefully, like he always did when mum lectured us. Mum always went easier on him when he pretended to shameful of himself. He wasn't ashamed; I could always differentiate when he was manipulating mum or not. "I never meant too, it just happened," Hugo muttered.

Mum must have been satisfied with his reply because she turned towards me. She raised her eyebrow, and I shrugged. "Everyone was doing it. I wanted to what all the rave was about, I guess," I replied.

"I'm ashamed of both of you," Mum had finally said, after pondering our replies. "I thought we had this discussion before third and fourth year. Don't you know how dangerous it is to have multiple sex partners?"

Of course we both knew. Mum was right, before our third and fourth years mum and dad had set us down and had the sex talk. "I know that Voldemort was during your time at Hogwarts, but sex is what most kids do at Hogwarts nowadays," I noted, lazily.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Rosie," Dad belatedly muttered. Now he truly made me feel horrible. His disappointment with me was the worse punishment I could get. Being a daddy's girl before Hogwarts, I could always get away with things. I knew that was now changed. I was no longer that innocent girl my dad loved. I was his girl, sleeping with his enemy's son.

"I guess I'm not as smart as you think I am," I snarled. "But I'm not completely stupid, I know about protection. I taught all of children how to do it, just in case. I was always looking out for my family. I wouldn't leave anyone unprotected."

"You were basically telling them it was okay to have sex, Rose," Mum started to tap her foot, like she did when she tried not to lose her patience and yell at us. "If they wanted to have sex, they needed to talk to their parents about it."

"I was telling them that I supported whatever choice they made, and that I wanted them protected if they wanted to have sex. I wasn't telling them to go out and have sex with the first person they met," I rolled my eyes. I can't believe mum accused me of telling the younger kids to have sex.

"Rose Alinn, you're only 16 years old, you shouldn't even be having sex, much less teaching your younger cousins a protection spell," Mum's voice became very stony. Her patience's with me was clearly dissipated. "Honestly, what was crossing your mind when you agreed to have sex with Malfoy?"

"I'm nearly 17. I'm old enough to know the consequences of my choices, mum. In fact, I am completely aware of the consequences of my actions, and if I didn't think I couldn't handle them, I wouldn't be having sex," I remark, choosing not to answer the question about sleeping with Scorpius. I couldn't wait until I turn 17 in two weeks. Scorpius, Al, and Lily have been planning a birthday bash in our common room for it. It's not very often that a person turns of age.

"You may be nearly 17, but you are still a child, Rose Alinn. You need to understand that. You wouldn't be ready to deal with a child if you were to get pregnant. You're not out of Hogwarts. Where would you work? How would you provide for this child? Would the father of the child even be in the baby's life?" Mum demanded. I knew she wanted me to make the right decision. "Have you even thought about those questions?"

I have honestly, but I had no answers to them. "You're not as prepared as you think," Dad interjected himself into the conversation. He was right, I knew he was.

"I get out of Hogwarts in less than three months, mum," I reminded her. "I could find work before the baby came, if I was pregnant. I talk to the head healer in a month's time to discuss if I had a future in the Healing field."

"I'm glad you're getting your future on track, Rose, but you knew to focus on what you want. Not some boy that you have a silly infatuation with," Mum's tone had changed, thankfully. She wasn't as dissatisfied with me as she was before, probably because I was pondering my future.

"I'm not infatuated with Malfoy. He's a good person, despite what you think, and is an even better friend. He's helping me get my future on track by teaching me what I'm doing wrong in potions; at least now I have a future to ponder, mum. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a future in the only place I would want to work at," I noted.

"He should want sex for helping you though, Rose. Don't you see what I'm trying to get at?" Mum sighed, impatiently. Honestly, I admit that I knew what she was trying to say. She was trying to discourage me from sleeping with Malfoy. He was _really_ good in bed, and as much as she saw it as sex for help, it wasn't. The first time was, but since the debt had been repaid, the other times were just for pure pleasure.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Rosie," Dad found interest in his shoes. I sighed. Didn't dad understand I was no longer that innocent girl that did everything he asked?

"You did," I shrugged. "He was just too fascinating to stay away from. And as much as you want to think, Malfoy isn't anything like the father you described in your stories, Dad. From what Malfoy says, his father isn't like that anymore. Not since his grandmother died in Azkaban."

Dad shook his head. "You both need to understand that you are both still children. You're only 15 and 16. You still need to obey us. I don't want either of you to have sex. Sex is for marriage only, because those two people are ready to face the consequences of their actions," Mum tried to scare us. "I understand that I can't make you swear, but I don't want to hear anything else about you two sleeping with anyone before marriage. Am I clear?"

We nod our heads, "Good. You're both grounded until the end of the school year, or whenever you turn 17. Whichever comes first," Dad clapped happily. Punishing us must have been the highlight of his day.

As we joined the rest of our cousins in the backyard, I notice that all the children wore the same look. They knew they had disappointed their parents, just as I had disappointed my dad. Once Lily and Al spotted me walking towards them, they meet me halfway. "Didn't hear yelling, I took it as a good sign," Lily was the first to speak.

"You wouldn't have even if dad did yell. Grandma Molly had put a silencing charm on the living room, as mum did," I sighed.

"So, Uncle Ron didn't yell?" Al raised his eyebrow.

"No, surprisingly he didn't. Mum, in fact, had done all the talking. She told Hugo and I that she was disappointed with us. I got grounded for teaching all our younger cousins that sex protection charm. Oh and mum demanded to know if I had a plan if I was to get pregnant," I informed them, rolling my eyes.

"We got basically the same talk. We did confess that you taught us the charm. You know how hard it is to lie when mum gives you her infamous look," Lily shrugged. "But I'm sorry I got everyone into this mess."

"Don't worry about it, Lil," I replied, looking around. Everyone had gone off in the groups we formed at Hogwarts. Hugo, Roxanne, Molly, and Dom were probably talking about Quidditch. Lucy and Louis were sitting on the grass, playing exploding snaps. James and Fred were glaring in Lily's general direction.

Victoire and Teddy had joined all the kids out in the yard. We greeted them warmly. One by one, Teddy and Victoire had taken us away to talk to us privately. The girls usually went with Victoire and the guys joined Teddy. But when it came to my turn, Victoire still wasn't back from talking to her sister. Teddy turned to me, "Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo."

As they finished their talks, all the kids disappeared inside. "Teddy, how are you?" I attempted at small talk.

"I would be better if I wasn't having this conversation with you," Teddy sighed. His hair was turning from blue to a dark brown, and his eyes changed from blue to a stony gray. He was serious, just from him changing his appearance, I could tell.

"What are you talking to me about?" I asked, cutting to the chase. I wasn't very patient when it came down to it.

"By the argument that happened inside, Victoire and I can tell that you all aren't as close as you could be," Teddy nodded towards me. "Fighting among yourselves leaves you vulnerable to outside forces crashing your relationship with your cousins completely. I want to understand why you seem to form groups amongst yourselves instead of mingling like you usually do when you come home."

I hated heart to hearts. Honestly, they make me feel like I'm doing everything wrong. So, slowly I explained to Teddy that since Lily, Al, Lucy, Louis, and I were sorted into different houses, which is why the others thought we were very different. I told him the truth when I said that we faked our friendships when we come home, so we don't upset our parents.

But Teddy had a point; we were destroying ourselves from our broken relationships. If we were going to fix our problems, we needed to fix our friendships with each other. But that was easier said the done.

A/n- Okay, so I do realize that the characters last chapter seemed a little OOC, compared to how I usually write them. Look at it this way, everyone has their breaking points and that was the final straw for Lily. That's why she was out of character. But next chapter is going to be fun to write ;)

_Reviews make the meeting of Scorpius and Rose at the train station fun ;)_


	22. Haven't you heard it's a bitch

A/n- Well, here's the newest chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters to write :) I just hope that you enjoy reading it, just as I have enjoyed writing it.

_Hello, let me introduce you to_

_The characters in the show_

_One says yes, one says no_

_Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive_

_Even in madness, I know you still believe_

_Paint me your canvas so I become_

_What you could never be_

I dare you; Shinedown

_Scorpius' POV_

Holidays officially blow, I determined as my alarm rings. I rolled over and tap the off button on the stupid thing. I climb out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower, taking my time with waking up. Before the break, I would have Rose to wake me up, but since I got off the train, I haven't had that luxury. So instead, I let the water run down my body before I wash my hair and body. I climbed out the shower, dried myself, and changed. I pulled on dark blue, short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

I grabbed my wand of the sink and reentered the bedroom. I glanced at the clock and magically packed my trunk. After a second glance at the time, I disapparated to platform nine and three quarters with my trunk in tow. Usually I would have my mother and father to bid goodbye, but since the fourth day of the holidays, I haven't spoken to either of them. I loaded my trunk onto the train, and stalked off in search of the Weasley/Potter family.

It didn't take long to find the group of Weasley's, since I just followed the stares people were giving. As I approached, Rose moved to block my way to her lovely cousins. We weren't that far from her family, so they glanced up when Rose said, "You have guts."

I looked her up and down. Her dark auburn hair was lying around her shoulders in ringlets, just the way I liked it. She wore very little make-up, choosing only to wear black mascara to bring out her chocolate brown eyes. But it was her dress that had me staring, with dark green material hanging slightly off her shoulders, she looked beautiful. I normally don't describe girls as beautiful, only hot, but she definitely made an exception. "Hey, you look beautiful," I spit out as a couple seconds of silence.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled. Thankfully she was facing away from her family, or she would've noticed the glares a few of them were sending her way. "But you must have a death wish to come over here."

"Today would be a wonderful day to die, don't you think Rose?" I replied sarcastically. "Sorry, I forgot, first names are for the bedroom only," I added as an afterthought. If they weren't glaring before, they were sending daggers my way. I decided against laughing.

"You're really wanted my family to kill you, don't you?" She rolled her eyes at my previous comment. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared slightly.

"You honestly think I'm frightened by your family. If anything, there would be three I'm terrified of," I raised my eyebrow at her. I glance up at her family, surveying them. Her father wore a smug look at my last statement. I hate to piss in his cornflakes. "Two of them would rather be the Slytherins they are and coax our portrait hole to torture me in my sleep. The other one," I started, bring my eyes back to look at her. "Let's just say she's completely frightening when she's pissed off, but I have a feeling that she wouldn't harm me unless it's necessary." I smirked.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "I hope I'm the one you're scared of."

"Of course you are, love," I nodded. I threw pet names around very often, and rarely meant any that I said. "But as much as I would love to talk to you, I actually came here to talk to your favorite cousins. Hey, Al, Lily, come here," I said loudly, though I didn't need too since her family could hear every word we were saying.

Al and Lily broke away from their family, including their brother who looked beyond pissed that I was going to talk to them. "Malfoy," they greeted me. No matter how close of friends we were, we usually called each other by last names, unless the two are together.

Lily was the first to join Rose and I. She was wearing a purple tee-shirt, pulled in around the waist as it was too big for her small frame, and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Her black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, like she usually had it after snogging with some bloke. "Hello darling, have I told you that the hot mess look suits you very well," I asked as I kissed her cheek. I glanced up to look at her family. They didn't enjoy how flirtatious we were towards each other, evidently, as her father's hands clenched around his wand.

"You have, dear," she smiled back at me. "Enjoy your holiday?" she asked. She didn't know what I was about to inform her. I would enjoy her talking to me without anger for a few seconds more, as her brother lazily joined us.

"They could've been better," I shrugged the question off. Truthfully, my holidays had sucked thanks to the petite girl standing in front of me. "And how was yours?" I replied.

She pondered the question for a few moments before replying with, "They were interesting to say the least."

"Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you wasn't to form small talk, or to piss your parents off, as I'm sure they are right now. But I wanted to inform you that the both of you, being Prefects, have the first two patrol times on the train back to Hogwarts today," I said, nearly lazily. I had formed a few things to piss Lily off, and it would start now.

"What?" Lily demanded. "Those are the two worst times to patrol."

"Lily, darling, don't you think I know those are the two worst times to patrol? That's exactly why you are doing them," I nodded at her.

"Why do I have to do this?" Al asked, not nearly as pissed as I thought he would be.

"Well, I couldn't think of who I would want to babysit your sister, to make sure she did her patrol. Hugo was my first choice, but I decided against it since they would be more apt to kill each other then they would be to patrol. Then I remembered you were a Perfect. It was perfect because you wouldn't kill each other, and you would make sure she suffered through her punishment," I was quiet proud of myself.

"Punishment for what?" Lily put her hand on her hip and glared at me.

"Telling the entire world that I was sleeping with your cousin, darling," I replied. "I knew I would have to persuade you to do this, Al. So I offer you this, you do the first two patrols with your sister; you can have any two days you want to be with Jocelyn after hours. We," I motioned between Rose and I, "Won't stop you and you won't get in trouble. Just tell me when and I'll make sure we're patrolling that night."

Al's eyes lit up. I knew I had him. "I'll do it," he said, eagerly. I smirked.

"I knew you would."

"Why are you punishing me with the two worst patrol times?" Lily asked, sweetly. I knew that she was only trying to get me to let her go.

"It's payback, love. Haven't you heard that it's a bitch?" I questioned her with a smirk on my face. "Besides, that is only for telling your family, which in turn let the whole world know. For what happened at my house, I have more payback planned, darling. Did you honestly think I would let you go without payback?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "You should know by now that's something I wouldn't do. So for the rest of the year, you, and whoever pisses us off, have the last patrol on Friday night, the first and last patrol on Saturday, and the last patrol on Sunday."

"Are you trying to make my social life non-existent?" she asked.

I leaned in slightly, and whispered, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do, darling."

"You're just going to let him do that?" she turned on Rose. I smirked. For just finding out what I had planned, Rose looked calm.

"Pretty much," Rose shrugged. If there wasn't everyone around, I would kiss her for siding with me. One glance at Rose's mother said that she thought I was abusing my power. I didn't care; Lily had it coming to her.

Lily turned her crystal blue eyes on me. I saw flashes of anger in her eyes, as well as determination. "You better sleep with protection. Some damn good protection, Malfoy," she threatened.

I looked over at Rose, and replied, "Oh, I will, sweetie."

"I'm not meaning my cousin."

"I always sleep with protection, you should know that," I replied. "But since I'm ruining your social life, I'm very content. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the head's compartment to think about how much more torture I can cause you, love."

"Don't you think you're causing me enough torture?" Lily asked.

"No, I don't," I replied. "Because of you, I had to sit through four hours of my grandfather going on about pureblood purity, and how I was disgracing the Malfoy name. So I have no pity for you darling. You should've known not to say it in front of your entire family. You could've blackmail me for all I would've cared, but instead you informed the _entire_ world of my bedroom activities. You deserve everything you get, love."

"I thought you didn't care who knew about your sex life," Lily replied innocently. I rolled my eyes at her innocent voice. She was nowhere near innocent. "I mean you did tell Al and I, oh and whoever was near us, about it."

"I didn't tell you about my activities with your cousin for a reason, darling. I didn't want the entire world knowing," I replied. I turned and walked in the direction of the train, knowing we only had a few minutes before it was Hogwarts bound.

Rose and Al joined me in the head's compartment. "I would think you would be easier on my sister," Al said, sitting across from Rose and I. Rose stretched her legs out across my lap.

"How did your grandfather find out?" Rose changed subjects.

"Well, you should know that House Elves talk amongst themselves. It was something very interesting, so your House Elves told every House Elf they came across the story. It eventually made it to my House Elf. It went around the house, cleaning and muttering about it. It was serving dinner and muttering about it still. Before I could command it to shut the hell up, my grandfather demanded it to inform him what it was saying louder. My House Elf told the entire story to my grandfather, father, mother, and grandmother. I kept a straight face then entire time, but they casted a spell on me to tell them the truth," I sighed. "So after I had confirmed the accusations, my grandfather spent four hours lecturing me. Most of it I tuned out, but it went on forever. After grandfather finished, father told me to leave. He didn't want to see the face of a traitor."

"Your father kicked you out?" Rose gasped. It was the first interruption that happened since I started my story. I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until today. Mum was nice enough to give me extra money, and to convince my father to at least pay for the lodging at the Leaky Cauldron if he was going to kick out her only son. Father agreed, and I spent an entire week in bliss. It was relaxing mostly. Mum came to talk to me, trying to figure out why I did what I did, but other than that I had no visitors," I finished.

"I see why Lily deserves what she does," Al sighed in defeat. "But I'm going to find Jocelyn. I'll see you at the feast, Malfoy. See you whenever I can, Rosie."

He exited the compartment and I locked it when the door slammed shut. I pulled down the curtains, and said a few other spells to make sure no one heard anything from inside this compartment. "I like this dress," I said after I finished. "Not as much as the one you wore during the dance, but this one is nice."

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm sorry Lily ruined your holidays."

"Eh, it's fine now," I replied. After a few minutes of awkward small talk, I kissed her. One thing lead to another, and soon enough that dress I liked ended up on the floor, joining my clothes. It was a good stress reliever, for sure.

A/n- I really enjoyed writing this chapter. One of my favorites by far. Scorpius and Lily are my favorites to write because they are like me in their own kind of ways. I hope you enjoyed it.

_Reviews makes me happy, and maybe a chapter from Al's POV._


	23. Hes still probably disappointed with me

A/n- Okay, yes I do realize that it has been five days since I last posted. I did give the last chapter only two or three days after the previous one. You should realize that I am going to finish this story, but my updating cycles are kind of hectic. I am a senior in High School and in nothing but advanced placement and honor courses, so homework becomes most of my nights. On weekends, I spend time with my sister who moved out over a year ago. Sorry. But here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy, as usual.

'_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight_

_And I know I need you in my life_

_Yes I hate the way I feel inside_

_And I promise to make the sacrifice _

_The world I know is pulling me_

_More and more each day_

_I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray_

_Spiteful eyes are watching me_

_With everything I do_

_In the midst of darkness Lord_

_My spirit calls for you_

The way I feel; 12 Stones

_Al's POV_

The train ride back had been quite awkward since the whole school had found out that Malfoy and Rosie were sleeping together. Honestly, I saw it coming. I had my suspicions, but I didn't go any further than that. I didn't have to tell Scorpius that I would murder him if he wronged my cousin in anyway; I'm pretty sure he already knew how I threatened Lily's boyfriends. Malfoy is a good guy, but he just didn't seem to think that he is. Rose is perfect for balancing out his bad side. I'm just glad he didn't describe his bedroom activities with my cousin to me. I nearly throw up when Lily tells me, but knowing Rosie's, the closest cousin I have, the person I grew up with, it's just weird.

On the morning after the trip back, I was surprised to see Rosie, Jocelyn, and Harper joining Lily, Malfoy, and myself at the Slytherin table for breakfast. The entire school was shocked to see three Ravenclaw willingly at the Slytherin table. "I thought that since you're my favorite cousins and I'm sleeping with Scorpius, the least we could do would eat meals with you," was Rose's excuse when questioned.

That meal had earned us a lot of stares and several glares in Rose's direction. Once school had returned back to its normal cycle, news of Rose and Malfoy's no string attached relationship spread faster than a wild fire. Most of the girls were glaring at Rose when she wasn't looking. She didn't let it bother her, though; she would keep walking with her head held high. I respected Rose for being able to do that. It took strength to keep as calm and indifferent as Rose was towards the girls.

Not only were the girls glaring at Rose, but when she wasn't around Malfoy, they would try to degrade Rose to his face, trying to get him to go out with them instead. It was horrifyingly sickening, especially when they did it in front of me. I knew it was bothering Rose, but she wasn't showing anything to others. By one glance at her face, I could tell it was, but to others she hid it very well. Since we grew up together, I could read her like a book when no one else could.

The only thing we had to look forward to was our birthday bash. Since we were born only days apart, four to be exact, Lily insisted we celebrate it together. A week after Easter holidays, Lily and I made our usual trip to Hogsmeade to get six cases of firewhiskey. Jocelyn and Harper insisted on decorating the Head's common room, where we are having the bash at. Malfoy and Rose we catching up on some homework while we all got ready for the party.

Rose had been receiving birthday wishes and presents since earlier this morning, from mostly our family and her closest friends. No one really knew about our birthday bash we are having to celebrate us coming of age. It took ages to get everything in order, but finally around six that evening, we left for dinner ready to come back and party. Thankfully, Rose's birthday fell on Friday so we didn't have class the next morning. Mine was Tuesday.

We started off the night with a bit of music, and a huge cake that Jocelyn and Harper had the House Elves make just for Rose and I. After we ate our cake, we started to get into the firewhiskey. It was just the start. But around four the next morning, I vaguely recall noticing that we had drank nearly all of the firewhiskey. Only a few bottles remained by the time we passed out.

I can't recall everything we did last night, but I do remember playing spin the bottle, never have I ever, truth or dare, and did attempt to play Quidditch in doors. Needless to say, but the whole playing Quidditch inside didn't really work out for us. We didn't have the correct equipment, and we couldn't fly very well. I blame it on being intoxicated, but I'm sure it wouldn't have worked if we were completely sober. It was fun until I knocked myself out by flying too high.

That part I do remember, since I woke up with a nice knot on the top of my head and a splitting headache. I got up from my position on floor where I fell last night, and surveyed the place. It was slightly trashed but it was decent considering we were playing Quidditch with pillows and the door frames became our goals. Jocelyn wasn't but a foot away from me, still sleeping. Harper was passed out on the couch, a broom in one hand a bottle of firewhiskey in the other. One of the only times I ever saw Harper anywhere near drunk was last night. I guess it was because her father was at home since her mother gave birth to her youngest sibling.

I made the mistake of turning my head to fast, looking for Lily, I realized as I suddenly felt very queasy. Lily was sprawled out on Malfoy's bed. Malfoy, I found out, was in Rose's bed all night. Well, I didn't find that out very pleasantly. I walked in on them shagging on accident, trying to ask Rose for a hangover potion. I will never walk into any room without knocking. I apologized before hurrying out as quickly as possible. I did become smart enough to summon a potion to my aid.

It was halfway through lunch before we finally entered the hall for food. It took a while for everyone to wake up and be hungry enough to eat. I wasn't bothered by the looks we received for coming in late, but the girls shifted uncomfortably as we sat down.

It was half a week later when our world came crumbling down on top of us, our perfect world. Victoire and Teddy were right when they had the talk with all of us. Outside forces could destroy us, but something brought us together. As unexpected as it was, it was the only thing that could bring us together like we were when we were younger.

Breakfast started out the same way, talking and laughing with friends, but when morning mail came, it was end game. Rose ripped open the letter, scanned it before passing it my way. After scanning the letter, Rose spoke. "Can we use the common room for a while?" she asked Malfoy.

"As long as you need," he replied. I guess he must of have been reading over her shoulder, since he was never that nice.

"Do you know what the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff passwords are?" she asked again. He informed her, and we took off in search of our other cousins. We picked up Lucy and Louis first, before heading off in the way of the Gryffindor common room.

Rose spoke the password, and the Fat Lady swung open, revealing the common room I've never seen before. She darted up to girl's stair case, returning a few minutes later with Roxy, Molly, and Dom. Hugo must have been in his dorm, before he walked down the staircase, holding Arianna's hand. "Hugo, you need to come with us," Rose caught him quickly.

"I don't have to do anything," Hugo rolled his eyes, making his way over to the couch.

"Hugo Arthur Weasley, it is not a request, it a demand. She will be here when you get back," Rose snarled at Hugo. I have never her so angry before.

After some words, Hugo was marching down the hall towards the common room, which Lily was already sitting in the chair, eating some chocolate she most likely picked up from the kitchen. The younger kids picked seats, some taking the floor since there weren't enough seats available. I looked at Rose, silently asking her if she wanted me to explain things. She nodded and I started.

"Grandpa Weasley is sick, very sick," I said numbly. "He's be hospitalized and it could be his last time in the hospital. We are to get ready and meet in Professor McGonagall's office in half an hour. We might be gone for a few days, so bring stuff to do and a few changes of clothes."

The younger ones started to cry as I spoke and I looked around and noticed only Rose, Lily, and I weren't crying. I put it off to I needed to be strong for the others. But honestly, numbness had taken over my body instead of sorrow. Rose and Lily were comforting the others and I took over saying soft words to Lucy. I knew the words were lies. Grandpa Weasley had been in and out of hospitals since we were younger.

He was always ill, and wasn't himself since the war. Grief had taken over his life and made him ill. I knew nothing I could say would come true. It was his last time in the hospital and it was inevitable to admit, but I couldn't tell the others that. They were hoping that he would pull out of it.

After ages, we had finally gotten them to the point where they would gather their stuff. Five minutes late, we finally trotted into McGonagall's office. One by one, we stepped into the fire place and were transported to St. Mungo's. Rose and I were the last two, and I left her go first, knowing neither of us wanted to meet what surely was waiting for us on the other side. I opened my eyes to be met the sight of my entire family sitting in the waiting room, most crying, others trying to comfort those who were crying.

It was a tough couple of days. Rose and I were worn to our wits ends, trying to comfort the younger ones when we needed to be comforted ourselves. We didn't show that we needed to be sat down, hugged, and told that he was going to make it. Even if it was a lie, I would've liked to be told that it would be okay, but only Rose knew that. We were too busy to comfort each other. Each person had their alone time with Grandpa Weasley.

I dread when it was my turn. Since I was one of the older ones, we decided it was best for the younger kids to get their goodbyes in first. After Molly walked out, sobbing, I made my way into the lonely room. It was the first time since he was admitted that Grandma Weasley had left his side. I sat down in the chair and whispered, "Hey, Grandpa. Are you doing okay?"

I talked with him for a few minutes. It nearly brought me to tears, and I wasn't the crying type. He told me he was proud of me, of all his grandkids. It meant a lot that he was proud of me putting my cousin's emotions before my own. He told me to marry Jocelyn, since she was lovely. I smiled. But I couldn't talk all the time, so I said my goodbyes. "I love you Grandpa," I said finally. I walked through the door, shutting it quietly behind me. Rose stood outside the door. "It'll be okay, Rosie," I hugged her.

"He's still probably disappointed with me," she whispered low, making sure that our other cousins didn't hear. "He'll never forgive me."

"Nonsense," I waved it off. "He always forgives us. He's always been the most understanding out of any of our family members." I gave her arm on final squeeze before returning to hold Lily.

"Are you okay, Al?" Teddy stopped before I could sit down. Judging by the tearstains down his cheek, he had been crying as well.

"I'm fine," I muttered. I wasn't, but that's what I told everyone when they asked.

Lily curled up in my lap. Lucy sat to my left and Dom sat to my right. I stroked Lily's black curls and whispered comforting words in her ear, as her tears soaked the front of my shirt. Lucy rested her head on my shoulder. I kept repeating the same lines repeatedly, trying not only to convince everyone around me, but to convince myself that it was okay, that he would pull out of it.

After a few minutes, Lily had vacated my lap in search of Teddy or our father and better thoughts. Rose took quite a while in with Grandpa Weasley and James had disappeared as Rose slowly returned to the waiting room. She was fighting back tears as she looked around the room. After a glance around the room, I saw her defenses rise around her eyes and she seemed to look indifferent. She was really upset, but she wanted to be strong for everyone else. I stood from my seat, and made my way over to her. "Oh Rosie, come here," I held my arms open for her. She nestled into my arms and I stroked her hair, like I had done Lily's. Since nobody was listening to our conversation, I muttered, "I'm not going to lie to you. He's not going to make, but at least we got a chance to say goodbye, right?"

She nodded, smothering a sniffle. It was getting tougher for her to keep from crying, but I knew she wasn't going to. After a while, Rose detached herself from my hug and went to comfort her brother, who looked completely devastated.

Hours went by and there still wasn't any change in his stats. I slept uncomfortably in the waiting room chair. Lily had fallen asleep curled up on my lap, and Lucy's head was still on my shoulder when I woke up the next morning. I took the pillow from behind my head and placed Lucy's head on. I easily picked up Lily's small frame of no more than hundred pounds and placed her in my seat. I conjured another pillow up and place it under her head. I next placed the blanket I summoned over Lucy and Lily's shivering bodies. It couldn't be more than three a.m., judging by the amount of light outside. Most of the children had fallen asleep, leaving the adults staying in cycles to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Rose was curled up in a chair not far from the group, as if she wanted to be alone, but she wasn't asleep. By the circles that appeared under her eyes, she had slept at all. I pulled her up and took her to get coffee, making sure the adult wouldn't let us miss anything. She was quiet as she sipped on her coffee. I used a cooling spell and down mine in three large mouthfuls. The caffeine had woken me up like I want it too. "You know, Rosie, you don't have to be strong when were alone," I finally say.

"I'm like you, Al. You should know by now, I don't like to cry, much less let others see me do so," she replied. "Besides, I just feel numb and empty. But judging by how you've been holding up, you're just as numb as I am."

I nod but let the conversation go. Later, I would wish I would have forced her to break down just so I know she was okay. But at that time, I was just worried about everyone else. We returned as everyone was stirring, despite the lack of sleep. They went in groups to get coffee, and returned with a large, steaming cup of the strongest coffee available in the lunch room. The groups varied, but it was never the groups we had made at Hogwarts. For the first time in a while, we were mingling without having to fake it. It was different.

The parents had received potions, courtesy of the staff, to help them stay up. My cousins and I talked amongst ourselves, praying to Merlin that Grandpa would make it through this. After ages of waiting for news, the healer had urged us into Grandpa's extended room. We gathered around his bed, begging him to hold on. But shortly after we entered the room, Grandpa couldn't hold on.

As everyone realized what had happened, sobs were raking everybody's body. I put my arm around Lily, pulling her away from Grandpa's body. "Shh, he's in a better place," I repeated, like I had repeated hopeful words to her earlier. Her tears soaked the front of my shirt and I just kept rubbing her back in comforting circles and whispering to her.

As badly as I wanted to cry, I couldn't. I wanted to be strong for everyone. I looked around as I held Lily close and noticed Rose was missing. Soon, my comfort had become restless, and Lily had moved to standing in Dad's arms, crying on his shirt. I exited the room in search of Rose. I walked around in circle for a few minutes before I notice her sitting in a corner, lending her head against the wall, calming herself. "Rosie, it'll be better once you've cried," I whispered.

"You haven't cried either," she noted, her eyes still closed, locking me out of seeing her true feelings.

"I'm supposed to be comforting everyone else," I shrugged. "And that includes you." Sat down beside her and pulled her close to me, as I have been doing most of the girls in the family for the past few days. We sat like that for a while, whether it had been half an hour or several hours, I didn't know. I just wanted Rose to know I was there for her. But while I held her, she never once cried. I knew she didn't like to cry in front of people, but she was hurting, I could tell.

I whispered words to her that I hoped was comforting. It was harder to comfort Rose that any other family member since she always could tell when I was lying to her. After a while of silence, tears had finally fallen from my own eyes. Rose was the only person to see me cry. I wiped them away hastily, hoping Rose hadn't seen them. I needed to be strong for her. I would cry later, I decided, when no one could hear me or see me.

Teddy had found us sitting in the corner, looking out blankly. He dragged us back to our family, and I again took over the role of comforting the younger kids. Finally, after three days at the hospital, we left. We flooed back to the burrow, once there, the younger ones took off in their own directions. I stuck by Rose, worried that she hadn't cried yet. I had gone to comfort Grandma Weasley for a few minutes, and Rose stunk away when I wasn't looking.

I guess Professor McGonagall heard the news because as I walked back into the living room from trying to talk to Rose, our friends from Hogwarts were standing in the Burrow. Lily walked in, and hugged Malfoy. Jocelyn hugged me tight and whispered softly, "I'm sorry." Malfoy detached himself from Lily and glanced around the room.

Uncle Ron and Dad had walked in as Malfoy asked me, "Where's Rose?" I half-way expected Uncle Ron to be upset that a Malfoy was in his childhood home, but he looked quite relieved that he was there. I'm guessing that Uncle Ron figured out that Rose was currently locked in her room.

"She won't come out of her room," I replied.

"Which room is hers?" he demanded, pulling out his wand.

"Fourth floor, third door on the left," I answered. He walked out towards the staircase. I followed him. "She locked herself in, Malfoy. She doesn't want to come out. I've tried everything." I followed him up the stairs, only then noticing that Lily, Uncle Ron, and Dad were too.

"Not everything, Al," he replied, banging on her door.

"Go away, Al. I don't want to talk," her voice was muffled, but it sounded like it was cracking, as if she was trying not to cry.

"I'm not Al, just open up," Malfoy called out.

"I still don't want to anyone," she replied.

Malfoy looked determined. "I told you she wasn't coming out," I shrugged.

Malfoy turned towards me. "I'm getting in." Before I could reply, he started doing some complex wand motions. He continued to do them for a good few minutes. He put his hand on the knob, and turned. He pushed the door open, revealing Rose.

"How'd you get in?" she demanded, rubbing her eyes. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, holding a pillow to her chest. Her eyes looked red and swollen. Her hair was tangled and messy from her running her hand through it repeatedly. She had changed out of the shirt and pants she was wearing into a pair of p.j. pants and a matching tank top.

"You may be good at locking spells, but I know which ones you like to use. I thought it would come in handy to learn the anti-lock spells to each of your favorite locking spells," he replied cockily. I rolled my eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and held on to her, like I did earlier. Her dad finally descended down the stairs, followed by my dad. I wouldn't find out until later what Malfoy said to Rose, or what happened after I left. But I closed the door behind Malfoy and returned to Jocelyn.

The funeral was the next morning. I kept a close eye on Rose, making sure she was better than yesterday. Malfoy was always by her, holding on to her so she wouldn't faint from numbness. Uncle Ron didn't seem to mind. Lily curled up on my lap when the funeral started, crying her eyes out into my shirt. I stroked her hair and tried to comfort her. Jocelyn sat in between Rose and I, holding onto tightly to Rose's hand. James sat to my left, gazing out.

It felt like it lasted hours, but when we were released, the older kids gather around each other. "It feels like a nightmare," James whispered, trying not to upset the younger ones anymore. Even though they didn't know Grandpa Weasley as well as we did, it hurt them more than it hurt us. I guess it was because we knew that he was deathly ill and the younger ones didn't.

Next to the younger ones, the only one extremely upset was Grandma Weasley. Each of the older kids took turns trying to comfort her, since the adults were comforting each other. I neglected Jocelyn as I whispered soft words in the younger one's ears, and rubbed their back, wishing their sadness would go away soon. I knew it wouldn't. I knew it would hurt for a while, but eventually, it would get better.

Later that night, we returned to Hogwarts after many more tear filled hours. I made my way to Slytherin common room, neglecting dinner since I was sick to my stomach. I went straight to my bed and casted several silencing charms around my bed. I pulled the covers over myself, after stripping, and finally let all the tears flow freely down my face. I don't remember when I stopped, or when I passed out from pure exhaustion but I woke up to Lily tapping on my shoulder.

"Lily?" I sleepily, hoping it was Lily waking me up at this late hour.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares. Can I sleep with you?" she asked softly. I nodded and pulled my covers up, allowing her to slip between them. Her tiny form curled up against me, taking my body heat, as she was freezing. I put my arm around her stomach and pulled her closer, trying to keep the nightmares from getting her. It didn't take long for us to get back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning thinking of the events that happened in the past week. Lily was still sleeping, so I carefully climbed out of bed and took my shower. I dressed and made my way down to breakfast, since my stomach was grumbling with hunger. Half-way through my first plate, Lily joined me. She wore no make-up, her eyes still visibly red from where she was crying, and her hair was just thrown up in a bun. She looked so vulnerable and innocent.

I hated seeing Lily like that. I just wanted to take her pain from her, but I know I can't. Rose and Malfoy were the next to join us for breakfast. Rose looked similar to Lily, deciding against make-up, her hair thrown up in a hair tie. Her eyes were visibly swollen, but she didn't seem to be bawling like Lily looked like. I still wish I could take all my families pain away, but I can't.

A/n- This is one of the saddest chapters I have ever written. I was really sad while writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it, and that all my characters seemed on par with how I usually write them.

_Reviews let you know what Scorpius said to Rose :)_


	24. I don't want to lecture you, Rosy Posy

A/n- I'm bored so I decided to write. I really should be learning government, but that is just boring.

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Behind these hazel eyes; Kelly Clarkson

_Rose's POV_

Since Lily had informed the entire family, and unknowingly the world, I avoided Grandpa Weasley at all costs. I just didn't want him to bring up the subject that he was, unfortunately, very disappointed in me because of. I just couldn't face his disappointment, like I had my father's. I wasn't a Gryffindor for a reason. Grandpa had always been there for me and I let him down, it was definitely worse than letting down my own father.

I survived the rest of the holiday without a heart to heart with Grandpa. But I wasn't free of the consequences of my actions yet. Going back to Hogwarts, where rumors spread like wildfire, was definitely a consequence of sleeping with Scorpius. The girls glared, and the boys looked annoyed as they were shooting daggers towards Scorpius. It was difficult to keep me head held high, but I managed.

Just to piss the girls off even more, I started sitting at the Slytherin table for meals. If just the fact that we were sleeping together was enough for them to glare, they definitely wanted to murder me now. Scorpius tried to stay by me, but we did have a few classes that weren't together. Girls would come up to both of us and degrade me, but Slytherin's were sly. Most of the girls that said anything would end up hexed by the end of day, courtesy of Scorpius and Lily.

Lily did try to right her wrong, but it failed miserably. The girls still hated me, but oh well. I couldn't care less. I had everything I could possibly want; friends that loved me, family who were supportive, and a guy who was amazing in bed. What could go wrong? That right there was my first mistake. A lot could go wrong, and sure enough, everything was being torn apart. Things were stronger when broken and repaired, right?

I reread that slip of parchment with the horrid words for what seemed like hours, but when reality sank in, I felt completely numb. Grandpa was ill and there was nothing I could do to help him. It made me doubt my ability to be a healer. I couldn't stand by and let someone die without doing anything. I couldn't find it in my heart to be able to do that.

But as we arrived at the hospital, I didn't feel anything. It was a horrible feeling not to want to shed a tear, but it was locked down inside me, begging to come out. Every time I glanced in Al's direction, every time our eyes met, I could see that he understood I wanted someone to break me down. He knew I needed someone, but he couldn't be there because he was too busy with Lily, and the others, just as I was.

I had avoided Grandpa when I saw the look in his eye after Lily spilled the beans. The adults had agreed that all the grandkids should have time alone with Grandpa before…I can't even think about that. After Al had his time with Grandpa, it was my turn. In the pit of my stomach, I was scared to hear how badly I had disappointed him.

I calmed my ragged breaths, shaky hands, and pounding heart before I entered Grandpa's lonely room. I sat down in the chair at the head of his bed. His eyes fluttered opened, and he grabbed for my hand. "Hey Grandpa. How are you holding up?" I asked, my voice shaking and my heart beating loudly in my ears.

"I'll be okay," he murmured uncertainly, as if he knew it was wrong. "I'm surprised to see you here. You've been avoiding me since the second night of Easter holiday."

He always had a way in making people feel ashamed. It was working quite well right now. I hung my head shamefully and muttered, "I know. I'm sorry. I just knew you would be angry with me."

"Angry? I could never be angry at any of my grandkids. You make mistakes, that is a part of life. But I have been disappointed with you, Rosy Posy," he coughed. "I have been disappointed with all the youngsters that are sexually active."

"I know I shouldn't have done it," I focus on the ground. I'm not willing to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to lecture you Rosy Posy. What's done is done and we can't change that. No matter the motives behind your choices, you have learned from what you have done. Now, I may not understand why it was Malfoy's son that you were attracted to, I do understand why you caved into peer pressure," he voice cracked in most places, and was nothing more than a whisper. "Do you love him?"

Those four words echoed in my head as I contemplated the answer. Shortly I replied, "While I don't think I love him, I do care about him dearly."

"You should love someone before you hop into their bed, Rosy Posy," he raised his eyebrow at me.

I nodded my head at that, even though I didn't completely believe it. It made Grandpa feel better, so I would say it mattered to me. "Was Grandma your only love?" I asked softly. I felt like I was a toddler again, sitting at his feet, looking up at him while he would tell us stories.

We talked for a while, but I knew I couldn't take all the time. I left quietly, closing the door quietly behind me. The tears burned behind my eyes but I refused to let them out. As I walked back into the waiting room, I glanced around. I saw everyone looking as broken as I felt. Al met my eyes for a brief moment, and I shut him out. I put up a barrier to my soul by blocking all emotions my eyes were relaying. The tears instantly dissipated and I felt empty again.

Hugo was curled up near mum, so I made my way over to comfort him. The only ones left to see Grandpa was Fred, Victoire, Teddy, and the parents. Hugo had finally cried himself too sleep as I rubbed circles on his back. I conjured up a pillow and blanket to make him more comfortable. I moved from my position, walking around the room to make the others sleep more comfortably.

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. My brain was determined to keep me up, analyzing Grandpa's words. Hours went by, and my parents often looked at me to make sure I was coping. I couldn't tell if I was but I was going to act like I was okay at all cost. My family needed me. Grandpa might have been the one figure in my life that never discriminated me for being in Ravenclaw and I might have been the closest to him, but the others needed me to be strong for them now. I would cry when I was alone.

No matter how hard Al tried, I wouldn't break. I couldn't break. I was as numb as he was, we both knew that. We both we the closest to him, but Lily and Hugo needed us to comfort them. They never knew pain like this before, while Al and I remember when Teddy's grandmother passed away when we were little.

When he finally passed away the next day, I didn't know what to do. My world came crashing down on me quickly and only left reality in its place. I slipped out as mum and dad tried to comfort Hugo. I hide in a corner, trying to calm my breathing and racing heart. I couldn't cry yet. Evidently Al realized I was missing, I noted as he sat down beside me. Only he could see the real emotion in my eyes, one of the downsides of being close to him growing up. He knew I was more than broken, I just couldn't show it. He just sat there with me, as he realized I wouldn't break yet. He just held me in his arms, letting me feel a little comfort than I have been aching for.

Once we got home, hours later, I ditched Al when he went to tend to Grandma. I changed from my dirty clothes into some pajamas. I sat with my legs crossed in the middle of my bed, clutching a pillow to my chest tightly. I had done several locking spells so no one could walk in on me crying. A tear leaked from my eyes, as someone started to bang on my door.

I called out in a shaky voice to tell Al to leave, but I was shocked to hear Scorpius answer instead. I still refused to let him in, and was surprised when he opened my door. I shouldn't picked different locking spells then the ones I use so often. Al shut the door as he walked down stairs to comfort Grandma or other family members.

Scorpius stood at the door, waiting for me to say something. I motioned for him to join me on the bed. "I know I can't say I know what you're going through, since it's never happened to me. But he's in a better place now, isn't he?"

I nodded my head, trying not to let my pain run down my face. It was hard. "I just- just never thought he would be gone," I whimpered.

He stroked my hair from my face and rubbed my back, like I had been doing to most of my family members for the last 72 hours. "It's okay to cry. You need to cry. You'll feel better after you do," he whispered in my ear. Al must have told him. When I accused Al of letting him know I was too busy with everyone else, he just nodded in agreement. "He was just looking out for you. He's worried that you haven't displayed any emotions since your talk with your grandfather."

At the mention of the word grandfather, tears that I had been holding in for the past three days poured from my eyes. Sobs racked my body, and I shook with grief. After three days of holding my emotions in, I finally cried. It last for at least half an hour. Scorpius was right there, whispering soft words in my ear. After the tears stopped, I muttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

"If it bothered me I wouldn't be here. I care too much about you not to comfort you," he kissed the top of my head.

"You care about me?" I asked, childishly.

"If I didn't care about you in some way, I wouldn't be here, letting you soak my shirt and risking my life," he laughed quietly. I joined him after a couple seconds.

I grabbed new clothes and went to the bathroom. I took a nice, hot shower, refreshing my body from the previous day when I didn't sleep. I pulled my wet hair up in a ponytail, forgetting I was of age. I pulled on a clean pair of pajamas, ones with flying snitches and brooms, and a yellow tank top to match.

As Scorpius and I made our way down stairs, the entire family looked my way. Al stood from his seat next to Lily and engulfed me in a big hug. I felt like a child again, getting comforted for being hurt. He started to whisper an apology to me, but in the silent room everyone heard what he was saying. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I just wanted to know if you were okay," he said quickly.

"Al, it's okay. We both know the others were more important. Besides, I did get what I needed," I said, muffled from his shirt. "Thanks for telling Scorpius I needed help."

"You know where I sleep if you need anything tonight. I have a feeling Lily will be in bed though," Al let his arms fall from around me. Suddenly I missed the comfort of his arms.

"I know. I have a feeling she will be too," I laughed slightly.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Al said loudly.

"Anytime, Potter," he smiled towards Al. I felt relieved. I sat down next to Al, Scorpius on my right and Al on my right, and Jocelyn in front of me. I made it through the night, avoiding Dad's eyes.

The funeral was completely unbearable. I felt it was a disgrace to bring a Malfoy to my grandpa's funeral, because of their past but by now everyone was classifying him as welcome. I was thankful to have him and Jocelyn there. Jocelyn gripped my hand tightly, and Scorpius kept a close eye on me, like Al was. I couldn't have made it through the day without them.

Going back to Hogwarts was nerve racking, I was terrified of what people would think when they see me. I didn't want them to hate him because I was with Scorpius. I just wanted to be happy, couldn't they understand that?

A/n- Happy Valentine's Day. Honestly, I don't see the point in this ridiculous holiday. If you love someone, show it every day, not just on February the 14th. Seriously, I'm not kidding.

_Reviews makes me happy :)_


	25. Oh darling, you're very frightening

A/n- I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had reconstructive wrist surgery a while back and my wrist has been killing me for the past week. But I will type this up one handed. So hope you enjoy :)

_Scorpius' POV_

Returning back to Hogwarts after the funeral was awkward. All eyes were on us as we entered the hall for dinner. Rose was silent throughout dinner, Lily was stuck to Al like a permanent glue charm, and Longbottom and Morgan kept looking between everyone as if they were expecting them to break down in the middle of dinner. But they didn't. Their emotions were in check and they acted as if they were fine.

Dinner ended and Rose, Lily, and Al said good night to their families before we went our different ways. Once we got back to our common room, Rose insisted on doing some the work that she had missed. I sighed and not wanting to argue with her, sat down and helped her with Transfiguration. I worked with her until well after one in the morning, but eventually the need for sleep came over me and I tumbled into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm going off. I rubbed my eyes and felt for Rose, but the bed was empty. I grabbed a shower before heading down for breakfast. Rose was sitting at the table, in her pajamas that she hasn't changed out of yet. "Didn't you sleep last night," I asked.

She shook her head, and I reminded her about the day ahead of her. She walked towards her bedroom and I left. I joined Al and Lily at the table, piling my plate with breakfast foods around me. "Enjoy your night?" I smirked, noticing the tired looks on their faces. Al gave me the finger, and Lily tried to glare. It didn't help that she was yawning while attempting to glare. "Oh darling, you're very frightening," I laughed.

Morgan, Longbottom, and Rose sat down. "I have a feeling that everyone will be coming to breakfast tired," Morgan muttered, yawning. "NEWTS are coming up in a month," she added.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Al groaned. "I'm not looking forward to all the studying necessary."

The bell rang and I made my way towards my first period. NEWTS weren't something I usually would worry about, but I needed to get the best grades possible to obtain the job I wanted. So later that night, everyone was gathered in the head's common room, pouring over textbooks. I was truly surprised to enjoy the company of Rose's friends. They weren't as boring and stiff as I thought they would be. They were light hearted and fun. I was actually was enjoying their company.

Just like many seventh years before us have, we lost a lot of sleep in days and weeks leading up to NEWTs. My relationship with Rose had drastically changed in the days we were bent over books, trying to remember everything we could. It was no longer about sex; it was about trying to secure our futures. We opted to quiz each other instead of racing to take off each other clothes. Don't get me wrong, we still had sex but definitely not as much as before.

All the studying had come down to this. This one test that would determine if I would graduate and if I would be accepted into the Ministry to be an unspeakable. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. My heart was pounding loudly and my hands shook violently. I tried to control my breathing, but I continued to think about if I would fail. In the hall, the tables were replaced with individual desks that we had often sat at during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I took my seat, and glanced around, noticing all the seventh years mumbling under their breaths. Al was a few seats behind me, and Jocelyn sat to my right. "Good luck," she nodded to me, and I smiled weakly. Today was the first day of exams. First up was written charms, before we would go show the Professors what we had learned throughout our entire time at Hogwarts.

Papers appeared as the administrator flicked her wand. I glanced down at the first question. _What is the charm for unlocking doors?_ I smiled, and started in. I placed my quill down an hour and a half later, knowing that I had done fairly well.

After the practical portion, we decided playing a little Quidditch would relax us and take our minds off the rest of the exams. Lily joined us on the walk down, holding the hand of Gavin Taylor. I rolled my eyes as Gavin was a sixth year and probably only with her for the popularity it was earning him. Since Harper had decided to sit out, we played a match of girls verse boys.

"First team to score twenty goals win, since we only have three for each team," Al decided.

When the wind hit my face as I kicked off, all my worries vanished. I kept my eyes on the Quaffle, making sure to watch out for Lily. She may be a_ damn_ good beater, but she definitely got her mother's skill in chasing. Rose had opted to be a keeper, blocking the attempts of myself and Al. Gavin had decided to try his hand at keeping as well, but he was failing miserably. Jocelyn was doing fairly decent at chasing for her first time.

The girls ended up winning since Gavin couldn't keep worth nothing. But I felt so much better as we headed back up to the castle for more studying. I took a shower once we got back, cleaning up from sweating. We circled around the coffee table in the common room and studied for the next exam.

The week continued like that. Exams would usually be in the morning and we would play Quidditch with Lily and Gavin in the afternoons. The night when we had Astronomy was interesting, since we tried to play in pitch black conditions which failed miserably. I truly enjoyed myself.

I threw myself into bed after the final exam and game of Quidditch. I was glad to be over with the worst exam week in the history of exams.

A/n- so not as long as usual, but it's a new chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Please review.

_Reviews make graduation interesting_ :)


	26. It's called breathing, try it sometime

A/n- I tell you it sucks to be a procrastinator. I really wish that I would've started this whole scholarship search before my senior year. But I didn't but I hope some of you take my advice and get started on that a.s.a.p. But I have less than 4 months before I graduate and start college. I'm really excited, but enough about me and more about Scorpius and Rose.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend thatI'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Perfect; Simple Plan

_Scorpius' POV_

NEWT's are over with and just a week of school was left; I started to sort out my future. Over the course of my seven years at Hogwarts I have tried to distinguish myself from my last name, and now I know that only Al and Lily were able to look past it. But in a weeks' time, I will have to face the biggest decision of my life. Will I obey my parents and end all relations with the Potter/Weasley clan or will I keep my relations and give up all of the Malfoy fortune?

The day before graduation would take place all families will gather at Hogwarts. It means that I have to figure out my relationship with Rose. I'm not sure what she wants so it makes it difficult to decide.

I woke up early on the morning when the families were scheduled to arrive. I joined Rose in the shower before dressing. When I made it down to breakfast, Lily, Al, and Jocelyn were sitting at the table, laughing at something that Lily had said. I took my usual seat next to Al and said my usual greeting. Once the late comers had joined us, the families of the graduating seniors entered. Gasps silenced the hall as Al's parents and Rose's parents entered.

"It's called breathing, try it sometime," Lily shouted out, bringing most out their trances. We laughed and it eased the tension in the air. The Potters smiled as they joined us for breakfast. Lily and Al greeted them and introduced everyone around them. From the corner of my eye I notice Rose's father looked angry as he noticed me sitting beside his daughter. I smiled internally, and struck up a conversation about Quidditch with Gavin.

Rose's parents finally sat down at the table. As soon as the glare came, it disappeared when I looked at her father. I guess he still not over the whole holiday incident. My parents attempted to keep their distance, but mum couldn't be that rude in public. Honestly, I was surprised that they even came. I'm guessing my mum forced father to come. He didn't look too pleased as he approached me. Mum, on the other hand, practically pulled me from my seat into a tight hug.

"Mum, glad you came," I replied, smiling just to piss my father off more than he already looked. It worked.

"I wouldn't have missed my only son's graduation for anything. Not even your grouchy father," she whispered, laughing quietly. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked loud enough for everyone to hear. I noticed she didn't say _us_, which was a good thing since she probably knew who they were already. My mum definitely wasn't shy. She took my seat and talked with Rose and her family and friends, who had become my friends. Before long my mum had everyone at the table laughing, and I stood behind her, waiting awkwardly for my father to speak to me.

But he said nothing and I felt oddly empty. I knew from the beginning that my father didn't approve my actions, but I didn't think it would prohibit him from uttering a word to me. But finally my mum stood and placed her tiny hand on my shoulder. "You have great friends, dear," she smiled. Her face hardened as she glanced at my father. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, looking in any direction but towards me. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hall, muttering angrily to him.

"Your mum didn't seem too happy with your dad," Lily nodded towards my retreating parents. Everyone looked at between us.

"They're rarely happy with each other," I continued to look until they had exited the hall. I turned back to Lily. "It never really matters anymore." I shrugged. Al and Rose were in a deep conversation with her mum and dad. I looked across the room at their cousin's and siblings. "Hey Rose, Al," I whispered. They turned towards me, as did the rest of their family. "How about we have a party in our common room to celebrate our last night?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Great. Can it be a family and friends thing?" she questioned innocently. I nodded and the pair darted from the table to talk to their cousins. By the end of breakfast everyone that needed to know, knew and I was handing galleons over to Lily.

Lily smirked and nodded, understanding that she wasn't allowed to get firewhiskey since the parents were here. She drug Al from his conversation with his girlfriend and parents to accompany her to Hogsmeade. While they were gone, Rose and I attended to our common room, making sure it was ready for tonight.

We spoke of our plans after graduation tomorrow but our relationship never once came up. I have decided to get a flat with Al, while Rose and Jocelyn would get their own. I would be giving up my inheritance to enjoy my life, even if my father doesn't approve of my choices.

It wasn't long after we had finished pushing the couches up against the wall and moving the coffee table into her bedroom that people started to pour into the room. Lily and Al walked in a few minutes after everyone, holding quite a few cases. I suspect that he had performed a feather charm in order to get here so quickly.

I barely saw Rose all evening. I did notice the Lily and Hugo were talking for a while before she moved on to talking to her brother. I had quickly became bored and hid out in my room with a good book. I'm guessing that's why I didn't see her most of the night. It was late, I judged by the amount of light coming through my window, when Rose climbed into my bed.

It was the last night we had together at Hogwarts. We stayed up for a while after she joined me, enjoying our time together. We had plenty of sex, though which was a plus, since it was our last night as seventh years. It was near four in the morning when we finally passed out from exhaustion.

My alarm rang at seven the next morning and I started my day as usual with a shower. I dressed and reentered my room. I picked my wand and did a few charms mum taught me to pack my trunk orderly. I had inherited my mum's need for organization. I closed the lid of my trunk and suddenly the realization hit me hard. I had dressed in a dress robes that was required. As I walked down to the hall to eat before the ceremony, Professor McGonagall stopped me.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Weasley must head down to the Quidditch field earlier than others to make sure everything is set up properly," She spoke softly, but there was definitely a hint of authority in her voice. I nodded and left.

My appetite was gone by the time I entered the hall, and I skipped breakfast altogether. I continued down to the Quidditch pitch, where the ceremony was to be held and glanced around. Memories of my first game entered my mind and I smiled. I summoned my broom from my bed and did a few laps around the pitch, before just messing around with loops and turns. I must have been up in the sky for half an hour when Rose called me down. All my worries had been relieved as soon as I entered the air, but upon touchdown, they rushed back to me.

We glanced around the pitch, making sure everything was in place. As soon as we agreed it was decent, swarms of students, parents, and relatives entered the pitch. It was a much larger crowd than usual, but surprisingly everyone fit. The families and friends took the seats in the stands, and the graduating seventh years took the seats on the field. Rose and I sat up at the teacher stage, like previous heads had. McGonagall had taken to the center of the stage and amplified her voice.

"Welcome to the graduation of the seventh years for this year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to say that it was a pleasure to have each and every one of you as students, no matter how much trouble you cause. Let me the first to congratulate you all for making it this far and good luck in the real world. The Head students have prepared a speech as is customary. Rose Weasley," McGonagall spoke evenly.

Rose took middle stage and I honestly didn't hear a word that she spoke, despite the amplifying charm she placed on herself. But I took my cue as Rose sat down. I lazily casted the spell on myself and spoke loudly. "I have so many wonderful memories here. It is hard to believe that after seven years, I will no longer call this castle my second home. But that's what Hogwarts is all about, training young witches and wizards to be competent in their chosen job course. I just want to wish each and every one of you the best of luck in the world, and I hope that you succeed in whatever you do," I finished. I thought it was lame, but everyone clapped.

During my speech, I couldn't take my eyes off the graduating seventh year, but now I took my opportunity to seek out my mum in the crowd. She was smiling beside a not so happy father. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he be a little happy for me? I guess not.

The name calling and certificate giving went by in a blur. I looked down at my certificate with pride. Now the only thing left was to head off to the Ministry for training. The whole ceremony took two and a half hours, and I was excited to be free to wonder the grounds. Rose passed by me angrily, and I debated on chasing after her. "Well, aren't you going after her?" I heard my mum ask behind me. I turned to face her, and she pulled me into a hug. "Well, she is a lovely girl Scorpius. You should figure out why she's angry."

I sighed and followed Rose into Hogwarts. She had reached the second floor corridor before I could stop her. "Rose," I called several times. "Rose Alinn Weasley, stop," I finally called.

She stopped immediately and turned her chocolate brown eyes on me. "How do you know my middle name?" she demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

I shrugged, "I've heard Al say it before. Besides, you're the one that didn't stop when I tried to get you to." I'm guessing her family noticed that she stormed off, and I was following her, since I heard Al call out his apology. And by the sound of the footsteps, it was definitely most of her family. "I was just trying to figure out what you're pissed about."

She threw her hands up, an act I've only seen her do when she doesn't understand something. "I don't know," she confessed. "What Grandpa said has been bugging me. I have an interview with the healers in a week, and I'm just stressed out."

I glanced at her, knowing it wasn't the complete truth. "There's something else wrong."

"I just want to know where we stand," she admitted after a few seconds. "I was hoping you would bring it up first, but you haven't. It's our last day and we haven't decided what's going on and it reminds me of Grandpa every day."

"Where do you want to stand?" I asked softly, trying not to let our business be thrown out there before we knew what was going on.

"I don't know," she sighed, running her hands through her thick dark auburn hair. "I think we could make it work."

"If that's what you want."

"Ugh," she groaned. "You have to agree."

"I thought I just did," I raised my eyebrow at her. She sighed again and her hands couldn't stay out of her hair.

"No, you just said you wanted me to choose. You have to agree with it," she whispered. "Besides, think of everything you're losing. Am I really worth it?"

"I wouldn't have slept with you in the first place if I didn't think you were worth the risk. Besides, my father has never agreed with my choices. It's time to start making me happy instead of failing to please my father," I closed the gap between us, so it was just her that heard what I said.

"Do you even like me?" she asked, her eyes betraying her emotions.

I rolled my eyes. Instead of responding, I kissed her. When I pulled away, I heard commotion behind us and a few people yelling. "Harry, Al, let go of me! I'm going to kill him!" her father screamed the loudest.

"Ronald Weasley, if you get within an inch of either of them, you will regret it for months," Mrs. Hermione Weasley's voice was the most predominate voice out of the group. I turned around to see her father's face blood red with anger and her uncle and Al holding him back. Her mum had her father's wand in her hands before casting a silencing charm on her husband. To keep him from struggling, her mum put a full body bind on him and threatened the group. "If anyone takes that spell off, you will regret it."

Since Al had been relieved of his duty, he made him way over to me. He clapped me on the shoulder. "Congrats, Malfoy, but do I even have to threaten you about what will happen if you treat her wrong?" he asked, with a completely serious look plastered on his face. "Because, I'm pretty sure you know how I threaten Lily's boyfriends. I just don't want to have to carry out those threats."

"I know," I replied. "Trust me; I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of your curses, Potter."

He nodded. "Good. Glad we had this talk. So, when are we moving in?" he asked.

I finally caught the glimpse of my father in the background. He looked beyond pissed. I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him about my plans to move in with Al and to officially date Rose. But they look on his face, he wasn't happy with my decisions, but then again when was he?

My mum had hugged me tightly and whispered low, "No matter what your father thinks, I'll always be proud of you, dear." My usage of pet names comes mainly from my mum, who as I was growing up always made a point to call me dear.

I have changed so much over the course of this school year. I have finally manned up and stop trying to please my father. I have been making decisions that make me happy. And I have started to like Rose Weasley, the one girl that I couldn't stand before. But she definitely different then what she was. We have both changed, come to think of it. Now the only thing I looked forward to was enjoying my new relationship with Rose and having a flat with my best mate. Life couldn't get any better than this.

A/n- Yay! Only one more chapter to go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is extremely late, being 3:48 in the morning. And I still can't sleep on a school night. I'm going to be a lovely person tomorrow.

_Reviews make the last chapter awesome! :)_


	27. I love him daddy

A/n- This is the epilogue of the story. I was thinking of making another chapter in between the previous one and this one, but I don't know what I would write about. I have mixed feeling about finishing this story. I have eminently enjoyed writing this story, and I am glad to have completed my second story ever. But on the other hand, I don't want to see it stop. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

_Rose's POV _

_Three years later_

The night was almost pitch black, but the barely visible moon gave just enough light for me to see my way. I walked down this road nearly once every week, but I couldn't do it without some light. It was the usual dinner at the Burrow. I walked through the door and hung my over robes up, leaving me in my muggle dress that I usually wear under my healer's robes.

I entered the living room, where most were gathered. Teddy was telling Victoire to stay sitting while he chased after their children. Victoire was nearly ready to give birth to their third child, this time a baby girl that they are naming Isabella. William, who was now three, was followed by Oliver nearly two years later. Oliver had inherited Teddy's metamorphing abilities while William had Victoire's strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

Fred and James were talking with Grace, James' wife. James met Grace directly after Hogwarts and they have been together since and now has a two year son, Charles. Charles had Grace's light brown hair that was super curly and James' hazel eyes. Fred, surprising, never kept a steady girlfriend, instead opting out for one-night stands.

Hugo and Lucy were talking softly in a corner of the room, a drink in each of their hands. Hugo had broken up with Arianna shortly after the beginning of their sixth year. She claimed that she couldn't trust him after he had cheated on her the previous year. I honestly couldn't blame her, but she didn't have to publically humiliate him like she did. Roxanne had also dropped Arianna as a friend after she had humiliated Hugo. Hugo has been heartbroken since and couldn't keep a steady girlfriend. Lucy, on the other hand, preferred to have her one night stands, like Fred. Since the end of their time at Hogwarts, Lucy, Lily, and Hugo have grown closer.

Dominique, Molly, and Roxanne were laughing in another corner of the room. Dominique had started her relationship with Owen a few months before but was terrified to bring him to family functions because of how we are. I couldn't blame her much. Molly and Josh, who had been together since the middle of their seventh year at Hogwarts and married a year after that, now had a two year old daughter, Scarlett. Roxanne, who had definitely changed since her fourth year, had a steady relationship with Ethan. Out of all of us, she has the longest relationship besides Teddy and Victoire at five years.

When they noticed that I was looking around, they smiled and greeted me, quiet loudly. "Rose, I thought you had to work late and couldn't make it," my dad said at me as he pulled me into a hug. Since Hogwarts and the beginning of my relationship with Scorpius, my dad has had some time to get use to the idea of us being together even if he still doesn't like it.

"I did," I wrapped my arms tightly around him, "But I traded times so I could come. I didn't want to miss this." My mum was the next to pull me into a hug.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, just noticing that Scorpius, Jocelyn, Harper, and Al weren't with me.

"Well, Al owled me earlier and said that he'll be in time for dinner since the potion he's been working on for the past few weeks is finally complete. Scorpius is observing something and will be here in a while. Jocelyn has to get 'Lisa ready. You know how hard it is to get a baby ready. Harper is working late tonight," I explained softly.

As on cue, Jocelyn, Lily, and Gavin walk through the door. Lily and Gavin have been off and on since Hogwarts, but they were really a good couple. They have been together for a little over a year this last time. Jocelyn sat down the baby seat and I immediately took ahold of the tiny baby inside it. Annalisa Rose was nearly six months old and had Jocelyn's blonde hair and Al's emerald eyes. Jocelyn was pregnant again, barely two months, but they weren't informing anybody for another few weeks.

I didn't hold her long, as Aunt Ginny took Annalisa Rose away to play with her, excited to see their second grandchild. Instead, I talked with Lily, who had recently started to hide her left hand from view. Harper, Jocelyn, Al, Scorpius, and I all knew Gavin and Lily have recently gotten engaged, but they weren't ready to tell everyone else yet.

Grandma Weasley had served dinner with the help of most of the older women. Over the years, the table in their dining room has grown to fit all of us. We sat down and served our own plates. In the middle of dinner, Al and Scorpius walked in, shaking their heads from the rain that started to pour.

"Sorry, I'm late. The potion just finished and I had to write observations," Al explained quickly. He hugged his mum and Grandma before taking his seat next to Jocelyn. He kissed her and fixed his plate before taking Annalisa Rose from Jocelyn's grip. He kissed the top of Annalisa Rose's head and started to eat.

Scorpius didn't say his apologizes, but opting to take his seat next to me. His lips brushed my cheek before he fixed himself a plate. Dad was more open to our relationship, even if he still didn't like it completely. Mum, on the other hand, was completely thrilled that I had finally settled down and started to take steps towards my plans. Scorpius rubbed my stomach slightly, when no one was looking, and asked me softly, "How are you feeling, love?" I smiled and told him I was just tired from my shift.

Dinner took forever, but then again I wasn't the most patient person in the world. But when it did finish, everyone gathered back in the living for drinks and more catching up. Scorpius squeezed my hand and nodded slightly. I called everybody's attention to myself, nervously. I wasn't a Gryffindor for a reason; I had news that I keeping from everyone but mum, but Scorpius that I needed to share. Once everyone had settled down and their attention was fully on me, I started to speak. "Well, I have some news," I decided would do. I saw my dad's face whiten. "Scorpius and I are engaged."

Everyone gathered around me, demanding to see the ring. I pulled it around, showing the ten diamond surrounded by white gold ring. They congratulated me, and I smiled, knowing that I had one more thing to inform them of, but dad would find out first. After the women finally settled down, I pulled dad into the next room.

"Daddy," I asked softly.

He looked up at me and put a smile on his face. "Congrats, Rosie. I can't believe you're going to get married. It wasn't that long ago that I held you for the first time," he looked at the pictures of myself as a baby, ones that Grandma Weasley kept. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I love him daddy," I whispered.

"Your mum didn't look surprised when you told everyone. Did she know before hand?" he demanded. Which was true, mum didn't play shocked very well. I looked down sheepishly and nodded. "Why does she always know everything first?"

"Scorpius went to her to get her opinion on the ring," I replied. "But she won't know everything first." I smirked. Dad looked up from all the pictures. "Because I haven't told anyone this yet." I paused for a second before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Dad's face paled slightly as the realization of my words hit him. "Really? You're pregnant?" He soundly slightly disappointed but then a smile spread across his face when I nodded. "I get my first grandchild! This is wonderful news Rosie."

I smiled at him. I was relieved that dad wasn't upset with me. When we returned to the rest of the group, Scorpius smiled at me. Dad's face was plastered with a smile at news that not only am I pregnant, but I'm letting him tell everyone. He couldn't be happier.

After all the excitement of the night, we flood home. I stepped out of the fireplace, yawning widely. Roughly a year ago, Jocelyn had moved in with Al, since she practically lived over there anyways. When Scorpius and I moved in together, it left Lily and Harper to fend for themselves. Now Lily was living with Gavin and Harper was living by herself.

Our house wasn't big, but it was cozy and Al and Jocelyn were over quiet often. It was three bedroom house that wasn't too big. I made my way to our bedroom and quickly changed out of my clothes. I slipped into bed after changing, and Scorpius pulled me to him.

His hand rested on my stomach and he whispered softly, "We have to tell my mum soon. She'll be ecstatic." He was correct, but at that moment, all I wanted to do was sleep for a day.

"We'll deal with that later. Let's just sleep. Good night, Score," I said, in the middle of a yawn.

He kissed me and said, "Good night, love." I closed my eyes and sleep came easily. It was a nice ending to a long day.

A/n- so that is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews. They really made my day. So that I don't get you confused, I have made a side note of all the babies and things.

William (3), Oliver (1), and Isabella (unborn) are Victoire and Teddy's kids.

Charles (2) is James and Grace's son.

Fred has no girlfriend.

Scarlett (2) is Molly and Josh's daughter.

Dominique is dating Owen.

Hugo doesn't have a girlfriend.

Lucy doesn't have a boyfriend.

Louis has a girlfriend, Holly.

Roxanne is dating Ethan.

Lily and Gavin are engaged.

Al and Jocelyn are engaged with a daughter, Annalisa Rose (6 months) and another on the way.

Scorpius and Rose are engaged with a child on the way.


End file.
